Dosu's Great Escape
by Lord22
Summary: After the hunt for Tsunade, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku were captured by Team 9. Now prisoners of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, they are given the opportunity to work off their sentence doing D ranked missions. But Dosu is patient. And he has no intention of returning to Lord Orochimaru save in triumph...
1. Community Service

**Chapter One: Community Service**

Anko was lying in bed on her day off.

She guessed she could have gone drinking with Kakashi. Or she could have read a good book or practiced her ninjutsu. But at the moment she was having far too much fun lying in bed.

For a while, they had been afraid a war would happen. Everyone knew that Tsunade was important to Sarutobi. He wouldn't have taken her being killed or locked up lying down. But things had ended anticlimactically in a compromise.

Time to sleep.

There was a knock at the door.

Anko sat up. She didn't want to get dressed to greet whoever it was. So she lay back down.

There was another knock on the door. She ignored it.

The knocking continued.

That was it.

Anko threw on her fishnets, tied up her hair and stormed to the door, grabbing a kunai. Throwing it open, she grabbed the idiot by the throat and put the blade to his throat. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, Anko!" squeaked the man. "Ibiki... Ibiki…"

"Ibiki what?" asked Anko. "What do you want?!"

"Chief Ibiki wants your help." said the man. "It's important. About… about… about the prisoners that were taken during the skirmish to save Tsunade."

Anko looked at him. "Go to hell. It's my day off."

"But-" began the man.

She shoved him off the balcony. There was a scream, and he landed hard in the garbage. Glancing down, she saw the man scrambling up. She turned to go back to bed.

And then Anko realized that she was already dressed and out of bed. There was no going back now.

With a sigh she went back in, undressed, and took a shower. The voluptuous ninja relished the hot water pouring down her body. Using shampoos, she finished, before drying herself off with a towel. Tying her hair above her head, she redressed and walked outside. The messenger had long since fled by this point.

Good.

Making her way out, she stopped to get a cup of coffee on the way there. She ran into Kurenai on the way and chatted with her a bit about recent events. Pretty soon, she ended up ordering breakfast, and soon, it was mid-morning. Paying her bill {she didn't leave a tip.} Anko then went to the ANBU base of operations. Time to see what Ibuki wanted.

* * *

It was a one-way window looking into a cell. Ibiki was sitting in a chair; his hands clasped before him in silent contemplation. His eyes were narrowed, and he said nothing as Anko entered. No doubt, he was trying to look very impressive.

He was succeeding. But looking and being were two different things. She was surprised he didn't have anything to say to her about being late.

Anko came up beside him and looked through the glass. Before her in the room were three kids. First was a thin boy clad in bandages with only one visible eye. The second had spiky brown hair and a thick frame. Last of all was a girl with long black hair, reasonably pretty. All three were clad in white garments of a prisoner.

"So who are these kids anyway?" asked Anko.

"Sound Village Ninja," said Ibiki, hands clasped in front of him. "The one with all the bandages is called Dosu. His entire body is marred from some disease. The bandages are meant to hide that. He used a power that manipulated sound waves as a pseudo melee weapon. The girl is Kin; she wielded bells to disorient her opponent. The last one is Zaku. He's got sound wave emitters built into his arms. We've had to lock them down."

"And we're keeping them in prison?" asked Anko.

"The Sound Village doesn't ransom its own." said Ibiki in disgust. "Ever. Orochimaru doesn't want them back."

"So we're keeping them in prison?" said Anko.

"We are the ANBU black ops, Anko," said Ibiki in irritation. "We do this sort of thing."

"Look, I'm all for wiping out our enemies," said Anko. "I was doing it when I was a kid. But I was under the impression that the Leaf Village was trying to be nicer to kids. You know, by not keeping children locked up for the rest of their lives."

"Which is why I asked you to come here," said Ibiki. "You used to work with Orochimaru. You know what it's like. So you might be able to get these kids to defect.

"We offered them the chance to defect; they didn't take it. Spirits I miss the Shinobi Wars. The kids from the Village Hidden in the Mist jumped at the chance to betray their village. But Orochimaru has gotten into these kids heads.

"They know he won't come for them. And they're still loyal to him.

"If we can't turn them and we can't ransom them, our only option is to keep them contained."

"Couldn't we just let them go?" asked Anko.

"I can't," said Ibiki. "They're good. Very good."

Anko remained silent. "Does Sarutobi know about all this?"

"He's ordered that they be treated humanely and kept in relative comfort," said Ibiki. "No maximum security prison.

"Any thoughts?"

Anko considered things. "I have an idea."

* * *

Dosu was waiting.

He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. But they had not been sent to a maximum-security prison. That meant the Leaf Village had something special planned. He would wait. Wait until an opportunity presented itself.

Now if only the others had his patience.

"So we're not getting out of here, are we?" asked Kin.

"We just need to bide our time," said Dosu.

"No, we really can't," said Kin. "They're only keeping us like this because they think they can turn us over to their side. As soon as they realize we won't turn on them, they'll throw us in a cell and toss away the key."

"We've got to stay strong. Lord Orochimaru may get us out of here," said Zaku. "He'll know we're loyal."

"Keep dreaming Zaku," said Kin. "We failed. We got our asses kicked. And we're not that valuable."

Zaku stood up in anger. "We can't turn on Orochimaru!" he shouted in a fury. "He pulled us off the streets! He gave us everything!"

"And right now we'll have everything in a padded cell for the rest of our lives," noted Kin.

Zaku halted. He looked around. "Maybe we could agree to work for them and make a break for it?"

Dosu considered the question. "…If we agree to defect, they will keep us under heavy guard and never trust us not to betray them. The Leaf Village isn't stupid. We won't fool them that easily.

"Although, the Third Hokage has a soft spot for children.

"I expect they may offer us an alternative means of serving our sentence." He would not say openly how he would use that alternative.

"What do you mean alternative means?" asked Kin.

Dosu look to the door and heard footsteps. "Here, they come."

The door opened and into the room walked a curvaceous, brown-haired woman. She was clad in a trenchcoat and fishnets. She waved sarcastically. "Hey, kids. Hows undying loyalty to Lord Orochimaru working out for you?"

Dosu remained silent. "…And you are?"

"Well I was his most loyal subordinate." said the woman. "I followed him away from the village. Then he infected me with a curse mark and left me to die."

Dosu knew her name now. "Anko Mitarashi. Lord Orochimaru perfected his cursed seal technique on you."

"Yeah, he did," said Anko, walking forward. "And I need to wear seals to suppress the pain for it every day.

"So when I say I know what you've gone through, you can believe it."

"Shut up!" snapped Zaku, making a fool of himself. "You have no idea why we work for Lord Orochimaru!"

Anko fell silent. Her face went silent, and she looked at Zaku. The boy stepped back a pace. Then she looked to Kin and Dosu in turn. "When he found you, you had nothing. Society rejected you. Maybe because you were burned and broken. Or because you didn't have any family. Or maybe you were starving to death, stealing just to survive.

"But Orochimaru found you. He picked you out of the faceless masses and gave you what you needed. He offered to make you strong. He offered you a purpose. And all he asked in return was that you help him.

"Quid pro quo.

"What reason could you have to say no?

"And just like that, you were one of his subordinates. You wanted to please him. You didn't want to fail him. Because he was very forthright that he didn't accept failure.

"And now you have failed him.

"Do you really think he's coming to save you? Any of you? We tried to negotiate a ransom. He wasn't having it."

"Of course he wasn't having it!" said Zaku, "We're strong! We won't betray him! We'll get out of this on our own!"

Anko smiled. "Sure, you will.

"Either way, I've made arrangements for your sentence. See, the Leaf Village are kindhearted souls. But we're not going to give you free room and board for the rest of your life. Not just because Orochimaru is a heartless jackass, anyway." Anko drew out from her trenchcoat three bracers. She tossed one to each of them. "Put these on."

"What are they?" asked Dosu.

"Bracers," said Anko. "Specifically designed to halt the flow of chakra. As long as you're wearing these, you won't be able to use any kind of jutsu.

"You can put them on now, or I'll have them forced onto you."

Reluctantly Dosu clicked the bracer onto his arm. Kin followed suit. Then Dosu looked to Zaku, who was reluctant. For a moment, Zaku held silent. Then he clicked it on.

"Good," said Anko. "Now follow me. We've got a mission." She turned to walk away.

"I just said we weren't betraying Orochimaru!" shouted Zaku.

Dosu closed his one good eye and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But you're our prisoner," said Anko. "We're allowed to force you to do things against your will. Now follow me."

Zaku opened his mouth, but Dosu put a hand on his shoulder. "Quiet Zaku."

They followed Anko out of the hall. Zaku looked like he was going to make a break for it. But Dosu and Kin hedged him in. Both of them knew that subservience was essential.

"Glad you kids are smart enough not to make a break for it," said Anko. "As of this moment, you three are going to be doing D ranked missions. Limited to the insides of the Leaf Village. You'll be playing a very important role in maintaining the village's power."

D ranked missions? Dosu supposed he didn't need his abilities to do those. "Who do you want us to kill?"

Anko glanced up. "Nobody. You'll be picking up litter under my supervision."

They were offered a number of long metal devices meant for that purpose and also bags to assist. Wait, what?

"What?!" said Kin. "We're highly trained ninja!"

"This is what all the ninja your age do in the Leaf Village," said Anko. "Mostly to teach them humility before we force them to undertake life or death missions. Get started."

"Why should-" began Kin.

And then Anko put a kunai to her throat "I don't think you heard me.

"Get. Started."

Kin shuddered.

So they began to work. Dosu took his tools and followed Anko's supervision. He said nothing as they did. Zaku, however, seemed more furious than ever. "…I hate you." snapped Zaku. "We should be trying to escape, not picking up litter."

Dosu continued anyway. "Focus on the task at hand, you fool. And stop complaining in the open."

He had suspected some means of community service. It seemed a Leaf Village thing to do. He wasn't aware their idea of community service was disposing of trash. In the Sound Village, genin disposed of people.

Not that Dosu was bitter.

It was significantly easier to pick up trash with a metal sticker than it was to strangle a man without any chakra. It was less risky. And it gave him the perfect means of observing the layout of the Leaf Village.

He would accept this, for the moment. He would wait for his chance.

And then they would return to the Sound Village in grander style than they left.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Welcome to Dosu's Great Escape. This is a sequel to the Hunt for Tsunade, though it focuses on a different cast. We begin this side story with Dosu, Kin, and Zaku, who were captured by Team Guy in The Hunt for Tsunade.

Enjoy.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

D ranked missions in the Leaf Village were humiliating. In the Sound Village, you killed dissenters and made examples of people. Threatened the sheep back into line. But here, in this place, the Leaf Village had you do menial chores.

Why? What purpose could it possibly serve to degrade your ninja in such a fashion?

Dosu pondered the fact as he stabbed his litter picker through another piece of trash in the park. Bringing it up, he dropped it into his bag. From there he continued. Glancing up, he saw Zaku and Kin doing the same. Neither one looked any happier than he felt.

"This is the absolute worst," said Kin.

"Quiet Kin," said Dosu. "We have work to do."

Zaku made his way up close to Dosu and spoke in what he probably thought was a whisper. "Come on, why don't we make a break for it? We could pry the armlets off later."

"We will do no such thing," said Dosu. "We wait and observe."

"For what?" asked Zaku.

"Opportunity," said Dosu. "Now quiet. We're being watched." He motioned with his neck toward where Anko was sunbathing on a nearby building. She'd shed her outer jacket and set up an umbrella, and was sipping an iced coffee while munching on peanuts. An untrained observer would think her off-guard.

But Dosu had noticed that her eyes had never left them. Had they made a break for it she would have been up in a flash. And they would have been caught.

Finally, she finished her ice coffee. Pulling on her jacket, she came down and approached them. "So how are you enjoying your first D ranked missions, kids?"

"Go to hell," said Zaku, stabbing some trash. He stowed it away in his basket.

Dosu said nothing. Kin was smart enough to ignore her as well. Nothing good would come from engaging with the parole officer. They could not subvert her, and open defiance would make her suspicious.

"Well, that's not very nice. You ought to try and stay on my good side," said Anko, stretching her arms. "After all, I'm the one writing reports on you."

Reports. Of course, there would be reports.

What they were doing was obvious. The three of them had been pegged as mere children. They had resisted the initial offer of defection. So instead they were assigned to doing menial jobs. In so doing they would pay for their presence.

Once they became used to doing D missions for the Leaf Village, they would be offered a C rank. Nothing directly against the Sound Village. But it would pay better, and by then they would be used to taking orders. That's how it would go, salami slice tactics. Since Lord Orochimaru had already refused to pay any ransom, they would have no incentive to hold out.

Little by little their loyalty would be subverted.

But it would not happen. Dosu had no intention of letting them beat him. He needed only to find a way to turn the system in on itself. Once he did that

And then Dosu heard other voices, coming through the park. "…I'm only saying, Neji, that the whole posing thing worked out pretty well." said a familiar female voice.

"We were left completely exposed to attack, Tenten," said Neji. "In most combat situations our enemy won't wait for us to finish speeches." Now Dosu remembered them, those genin had defeated them.

What were they doing here? Was it chance or design?

"I for one believe that our posing is entirely youthful. Guy-sensei himself approved." said a bold voice.

"Guy-sensei is not an authority on battle tactics, Lee," said Neji.

"Guy-sensei is an authority on all things youthful!" said Lee.

"Tactics is not a youthful pursuit," said Neji.

"Then I will have nothing to do with it!" proclaimed Rock Lee.

"I know that voice," said Zaku in a growl.

"…Them," said Kin.

Then Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee rounded the corner. Tenten was a brown-haired girl, wearing a pink shirt. Lee had a black bowl cut and wore only a green jumpsuit. And Neji was a stoic faced boy with long brown hair, clad in white. His eyes were strange and blank.

They halted as they saw them.

Then Rock Lee pointed at them and took a pose. "Look, comrades! The Sound Village Ninja have escaped their cells! We must initiate the Team 9 pose!"

"Lee…" began Neji.

Lee slashed his hand through the air dramatically as he struck a pose. "A master unparalleled of hard work and taijutsu! I am Rock Lee!"

"Lee…" said Neji.

Tenten drew out two kunai and spun then around dramatically before taking a stance. "Weapon specialist and ace shot! I am Tenten!" Dead silence. Tenten looked up. "Neji, that was your cue."

"I told you, I am not doing those ridiculous poses," said Neji. "And they aren't enemies. Look." He motioned. Dosu had to admit. He'd never imagined a technique designed to humiliate one enemies into suicide. But with proper application, this team could certainly manage that.

"What are we meant to be looking at?" asked Rock Lee.

"They are doing community service," said Neji.

"Maybe they're only pretending to do community service," said Tenten.

"If they were they would have tried to kill you while you were making those poses," said Neji.

A good point.

"Or maybe they knew you would think that so they deliberately didn't do that to convince you," said Rock Lee.

"What?" said Neji. "No, you're overthinking it. Just leave the thinking to me, Lee."

"I don't know," said Tenten, rubbing her chin and peering at them suspiciously. "These guys were pretty clever with how they ambushed me before."

Kin put her face in her hands. "These are the people who put us in jail?"

"Apparently so," said Dosu.

At that moment Anko appeared between them. She was spinning a kunai on one finger with such speed that it was an absolute blur. "If your little comedy routine is over, kids, you're distracting my prisoners."

"It is not a comedy routine!" said Neji. "We merely- nevermind. My apologies, officer. We were merely passing through." He looked up to them. "You see, I told you they were prisoners. Come on; we've got training to get to."

"Fine, fine," said Tenten, walking past Kin. "Nice bracelet."

Kin looked up in anger. A fist was raised. "Nice bracelet? I'll give you a…"

A kunai was put to her throat by Anko. "Ahem."

Kin lowered her fist. "Sorry."

And so they continued their work. Soon it was noon, and they had finally put the last of the litter into baskets. Finally.

"There," said Kin. "We've picked up nearly all the trash in this area. Can we go back to our cell now?" To think they wanted to back now.

"Of course not," said Anko. "See, some of the villagers need their houses painted. And you're going to do the painting."

"Ugh," said Kin.

Later they came to a newly constructed fence. It was completely unpainted, but there was a large number of white paint cans. A man eyed them suspiciously. "So, you're them huh?" He looked to Dosu. "Are you sure this boy should be working on this? He looks like he should be in the hospital."

"I assure you I am more than capable of performing my duties," said Dosu, used to it.

"Fair enough." said the man, offering them paint. "Here it is. I want the whole thing painted."

And so began the process of painting a fence. A long, long fence. Anko instructed them on the proper use. Mentally Dosu wondered if there was a secret martial art taught by painting fences. Certainly, some of the muscles were likely the same.

No, probably not.

"Dosu are we done cooperating yet," asked Zaku in exasperation.

"No," said Dosu. "Now stop asking. You'll wreck everything."

"I can't believe the Leaf Ninja let their leaders put them through this!" moaned Kin. "This is humiliating! Years learning how to kill someone with my thumb, and now we're painting a fucking house!"

"Yeah, the Leaf Village is pretty hardcore," said Anko.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" said Kin. A kunai was put to her throat. "…Please don't kill me."

"Glad you asked," said Anko, moving away.

On they worked as the sun began to get lower in the sky. Meter after meter of the fence was painted white. They stopped for lunch once and then went right back to it. Until, at long last, they had finished the entire thing. Their hands were sore, their arms ached, and they were waiting in exhaustion.

"Finally we're done," said Zaku.

"Now can we please go back to the cell before-" began Kin.

At that moment an orange-clad, blonde boy, rushed across the rooftops. He was carrying red paint in tow and was being pursued by ANBU black ops. "Ha! You'll never catch me! You're no match for the great Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

Then, as he leaped over the fence, he lost his grip on his paint, and it fell to pour all over the fence. Then he was gone.

"No! No! No! NO!" snapped Zaku, stamping his foot. "We just finished this!"

"Well, looks like that Naruto kid played another prank," said Anko. "Iruka is going to be mad. Oh well, guess you'll have to start all over again."

"But this wasn't our fault!" said Zaku.

"Would that excuse hold up with Orochimaru?" asked Kin.

They considered what Orochimaru would say if their mission failed, even if it was because of unforeseen events. "…No," said Zaku reluctantly.

"Then don't expect it to hold up with me," said Anko. "Do. It. Again."

So they began painting over what Naruto had screwed up. Their hands were covered in spots of white. Sweat dripped from their foreheads as the sun set in the distance.

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this." muttered Kin.

"Naruto Uzumaki will pay for this," said Zaku.

But Dosu was silent. The boy, Naruto, obviously caused chaos regularly. Why else would Anko disregard his actions as he did? That meant that, in a sense, pranks from him were business as usual. And at the same time warranted the attention of the ANBU. Could that be used somehow?

He would need a connection with Naruto to accomplish it. But if Naruto could be manipulated, he could be used to engineer a distraction. These thoughts kept him silent as they finished the work.

"Alright, we're finally done. Now can we please go back to the cell," said Kin.

"Let me think…" said Anko. "Nope!

"Because you won't be staying in the cell anymore. I've arranged for you to be set up with an apartment. You'll be able to do what you want but don't for a second believe we aren't watching you.

"You'll receive payment for every mission you do, and you can use that to pay the bills.

I'll come by each morning with your jobs. Now follow me."

Dosu nodded to himself as they were led away. They were led to an apartment building and let in. It was a three-room apartment with three beds a kitchen, and a bathroom. It was cramped but manageable.

Zaku and Kin threw themselves on the beds as Dosu washed his hands. "So we have been allowed some small level of autonomy. That is good. It is something to work with."

"Oh shut up, Dosu," said Kin. "They're going to be watching us like hawks."

"For now," said Dosu. "However, we are a low priority. Just children to them. Over time we may regain some of our freedom. And when we see an opportunity, we can take it." And he knew now how to create that opportunity.

He just needed to find the time and place.

"Like hell," said Zaku. "They're going to be working us to the bone on stupid missions every day. We won't have time for any of that.

"This can't possibly get any worse…"

There was a knock at the door.

They ignored it.

There came another knock. They ignored that too. There then followed a series of knocks. They continued nonstop that they tried to ignore it. Finally, Kin stood up and stalked toward the door. "Who the hell is knocking at this hour? This had better be good."

The door opened, and Naruto Uzumaki looked on through with a huge smile. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I heard you guys moved in next to my apartment and a scary lady wearing fishnets said I should say hello! Do you like Ramen? Are you ninjas? I'm asking because that scary-"

* * *

And he just kept on talking.

On the one hand, this was exactly what Dosu had been looking for. This one would be easily manipulated. He was obviously starved for social interaction.

On the other hand, he would have to talk to this idiot.

"You are a fool, Zaku," said Dosu. "It can always get worse."

Kin slammed the door in his face. Then she turned around and slumped to the ground with her back to it. She hung her head in despair. "I fucking hate the Leaf Village."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here we have chapter two. Writing Dosu, Kin, and Zaku is a bit more difficult than Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza and Haku were the principal villains of their story, and we see them interact in multiple ways. Meanwhile, we never see Dosu, Kin, and Zaku in a really casual situation. So it's harder to get a handle on their characters.

In my experience, the best way to know if a character is well done is by writing them in a casual circumstance. If you can write them shooting the breeze about nothing, then you have a decent character. Meanwhile, if you can only write a character during a crisis, it means you need to put more thought into who they are.


	3. Opening the Door

**Chapter Three: Opening the Door**

The next day, after they had finished their work, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku met together in their room. Dosu remained silent as they recovered from chasing a cat across the village. Ultimately they had been failed and did not receive their pay.

"We have a new mission," said Dosu.

"What is it, cleaning toilets?" asked Zaku.

"Nothing of the sort," said Dosu. "I mean a mission that is part of our plan. When we are allowed a day off, we must seek the chance to observe Naruto Uzumaki."

"The loud kid? Why?" asked Kin.

"He seems to have a reputation as a troublemaker," said Dosu. "If properly motivated, he could make for an excellent distraction."

"Fine, but that won't work more than once or twice," said Kin.

"So it won't Kin," said Dosu. "I, therefore, suggest we lay out a basic plan for freedom and a return to the Sound Village. The first step to attaining this was getting out of our cells. We have achieved this, albeit in a restricted form."

"We ought to get these armbands off next," said Zaku, tugging at his.

"No, Zaku, we should not," said Dosu. "The moment they come off the Leaf Village will know we have turned on them. We must achieve our plan without taking them off until the last minute."

"Fine," said Zaku. "So, what is our plan, then?"

Dosu remained silent for a long moment. "Lord Orochimaru will not accept us back as failures. He does not tolerate them. Therefore we must achieve some great feat while here on his behalf. Something that will earn back our place in the village."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kin.

"That is the next thing we must learn." decided Dosu. "In what spare time we have, Kin, I will focus my attention on learning all I can of the Village's secrets. Eventually, I may find some weakness we may exploit. Perhaps to steal some technique or other.

"Zaku, you will focus your attention on the village's defenses. The areas where guards are posted, how many. Common blind spots. I want you to come up with a fast way to get in and out of the village. But don't do anything reckless, just case a few joints and scatter them out.

"Above all else, we must not raise suspicions. Do not attempt to go anywhere where someone of your age wouldn't go normally.

"Just observe."

"Yeah, I got you," said Zaku. "We have to pick our time."

"And what about me?" asked Kin.

"I want you to befriend Naruto Uzumaki," said Dosu.

Kin froze. She hadn't seriously just heard that. Clearly, she'd accidentally listened to her own bells. "You want to say that again, Dosu?"

"I want you to befriend Naruto Uzumaki," said Dosu flatly. "We need some means of manipulating him."

"Oh, so just because I'm a girl I get stuck with babysitting the brat!" snapped Kin in a fury. She couldn't believe this. Who did Dosu think he was?

"He's not all that much older," said Zaku, trying to be helpful.

"I'm not choosing you because you're a girl," said Dosu. "I'm choosing you because you are uniquely suited for this task."

"How am I better at it?" asked Kin. If this had anything to do with feminine wiles, Dosu would lose his one good eye.

"The job requires subtlety," said Dosu. "That is not Zaku's specialty. Establishing a friendship also requires time and effort that I will not have. I will be working on plans. That leaves you."

Kin met his gaze for a long moment. "Fine. I'll do it. But you had better come up with the mother of all plans at the end of this."

"Of course," said Dosu. "He is busy painting over some graffiti he put on the Hokage's office. I suggest you meet him there and apologize before he turns against us."

* * *

Kin couldn't believe this.

A few weeks ago she'd been a member of an elite genin team. Now she'd been captured. She had been abandoned by her village. And now she was the one working to get back into said village's good graces. And to top it off she had to befriend that stupid blonde motor mouth.

As she walked through the streets in the dying light, she saw Naruto. He was painting the Hokage's office under the gaze of a chunin ninja. The chunin had a scar over his nose, and his arms were crossed.

Kin remained in place for a moment. Then she sighed and walked up to Naruto as he painted. "Hey, uh, do you need any help?" Why was that her opening? The last thing she wanted to do was more painting.

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Hey, you're that girl who slammed the door in my face. Why are you offering to help?"

"Well, I thought I was a bit inhospitable," said Kin, putting on her best game face. "If you have another brush-"

"Not an option." said the chunin.

Naruto looked up. "Oh come on, Iruka-sensei! She's offering to help!" Hadn't Kin heard that name somewhere before?

"Did she help you vandalize the office in the first place?" asked Iruka.

"No, but-" said Naruto.

"Then she can't help," said Iruka. "This is your punishment. You have to pay for your own blunders. Or else you'll never learn."

That was a Sound Village policy if ever there was one. Kin was glad it was in her benefit at the moment. Naruto's shoulders slumped, and he kept working. "Thanks for the offer, anyway."

"No problem," said Kin. "So why did you paint the office in the first place?"

"They just painted the thing," said Naruto. "The guy who did the painting insulted me. So I wrecked his work."

"Why would he do that?" asked Kin.

"I don't know," said Naruto. He looked downcast.

"…So where did you learn to outrun ANBU black ops?" asked Kin.

"Oh, that?" asked Naruto. "I know all the really good escape routes in this place. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Uzumaki?" asked Kin. "I don't think I've heard that name before. Who are your family?"

"I don't have one," said Naruto. "The Old Man puts me up in our apartment building."

"Ah, okay," said Kin. An outcast. "Why do you do pranks then?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Well, if you want to be Hokage, there are politics," said Kin. "Having a reputation as a troublemaker could cause problems there." Why was she critiquing his plan? It wasn't like she cared.

"Eh, I don't need to worry about that," said Naruto. "I'm just passing the time until I graduate."

"You'll never graduate if you don't work at your studies," said Iruka. "And you won't have a chance to work at your studies if you don't finish the job. Keep at it. You can talk later."

Naruto sighed. "I'd better get this done."

"Right," said Kin, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. If it's any consolation, I've got a lot of work to do myself." And she turned to walk away.

That was, comparatively painless. Naruto was almost tolerable when he was depressed. Kin concluded that he would be very easy to manipulate indeed — no family and desperate for a place in things. Kin had been like him once.

No one Orochimaru pulled them off the street. It was an easy way to gain loyalty. Give someone who had nothing something to hold onto, and you could ask of them anything.

By the time she got back to the apartment, Dosu and Zaku were playing a game of chess. Dosu was winning of course, but Zaku was doing better than usual. They looked up to her expectantly.

"Kin, what information have you gathered on Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Dosu.

Kin shut the door and kneeled in front of them. "Well, he's an orphan. He is disliked by most of the adults in his village — a class clown. Apparently, the Hokage is paying for his room and board though. So he must have done something to warrant the attention."

"Good," said Dosu. "He will serve our purposes well. I expect you to continue meeting with him in your off-hours. Zaku has returned from his own observations."

Zaku made a move. "The Leaf Village wall has a weakness. There is an area where a river flows through. There is a heavy metal grating blocking it. If we could destroy it, we could probably slip out.

"And we wouldn't need jutsu to do it. Just some equipment. The kind we could nab from any supply store."

"And I have located the place where the Hokage keeps all his most powerful artifacts," said Dosu.

"How?" asked Kin.

"I asked a random person in the street," said Dosu.

"…And that worked?" asked Kin.

"It appears the Leaf Village keep very few secrets," said Dosu. "Their dominance over the other nations has weakened them. I doubt that we could find anything truly earthshaking within said vault. But we might find enough to justify a second chance."

"So what's the plan now?" asked Zaku. "We could get Naruto to stage a diversion, grab something important, break a hole in the gate and-"

"No," said Dosu. "While such a plan might work, we are still being observed. We may be no threat, but we are still under guard. So we must play the role of the good servant and maintain our masquerade.

"We shall be subtle and continue to gather information. And when they have let down their guard, we will strike. The opportunity has not yet come."

"Sounds fine to me," said Kin.

Then she heard something outside. Coming to the window, she opened it and glanced down. She saw Naruto practicing his taijutsu and doing an awful job of it. He had all kinds of holes in his defenses. It was miserable.

Opening the window, Kin looked to them, then leaped down to land there. "Hey, Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Oh," said Naruto, "well, I'm practicing my taijutsu, I guess. Iruka-sensei said I should."

"You've got all kinds of holes in your stance," said Kin. "Who is teaching you?"

"Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto.

Kin sighed. "Okay, do you want some pointers on this?"

"Sure," said Naruto.

"Good," said Kin. "Now, do that stance you tried before."

Naruto did it. Kin facepalmed. "Trust the Leaf Village to let things fall into this kind of disarray. Fine, okay, your foot is too far forward. No, your other foot. And you're leaving your entire chest area exposed."

"How do you know all this?" asked Naruto.

"I'm a ninja, aren't I?" asked Kin.

"Really?" asked Naruto. "But I've never been here before."

"I'm staying in the Leaf Village for the moment," said Kin. "Now fix your stance. This is embarrassing. I'm not even a taijutsu specialist, and I could knock you down like that."

"Well, prove it!" snapped Naruto.

"Fine," said Kin. "Stand still." She moved forward and brought up two hands to shove them against him. He lost his footing and staggered back before falling down. "See? It doesn't matter how strong or fast you are; if you don't use them right, you can lose easily.

"Stance is everything. I don't even have access to my chakra anyway. Now quit whining, get on your feet, and try the stance again."

And that was how Kin's first lesson with Naruto Uzumaki began.

Kin was by no means an expert on taijutsu of course. She had no experience teaching, and Naruto was really, really, bad at this. Not that it was entirely his fault. When she pointed out a flaw, he did his best to correct it, but he didn't always get it right. And she didn't really know how to explain things.

All Jutsu required a strong foundation. And Naruto had a rotten one. He'd been taught all the wrong moves, or perhaps no one had corrected them. And from what he'd heard, taijutsu was his best skill. Kin doubted she'd be able to do anywhere near enough to fix his issues.

But the effort was serving its purpose.

"So where did you learn to fight?" asked Naruto. "Who was your sensei?"

"Master Kimimaro," said Kin. "He's the strongest in the Sound Village, except Lord Orochimaru of course. He'd never have let your stance get this weak; he'd have beaten you into submission into you got it right.

"This Mizuki guy must be a complete joke of a teacher."

"What?" said Naruto. "But he also taught Sasuke and the others. Sasuke has the highest stats in the class."

"Well then maybe he's secretly sabotaging you," suggested Kin.

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto, sounding hurt. "He's always been really nice to me."

"It's not a sure thing," said Kin. "He might just be incompetent. Although to be fair, the other kids in your class have a big advantage."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well," said Kin, "how many of them are from ninja families?"

Naruto remained silent. "Well, let me think. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, they're all from big clans. Sakura isn't, though."

"No wonder you're dead last," said Kin. "You've got an entire class of people who come from ninja families. That gives them a huge advantage."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well, think about it," said Kin. "You were out here practicing, and you were doing it wrong. If I hadn't told you as much, you'd have kept doing it wrong. Now if you came from a family of powerful ninja, they'd see you practicing.

"They'd have a vested interest in making sure you didn't screw up. So they'd point out all the flaws. Plus they'd have clan techniques to give you, that sort of thing. How does this Sakura girl rank in the class?"

"Well, she's really smart," said Naruto. "She knows all kinds of things that nobody else knows. And she's got really good control. Though I beat her in taijutsu."

"Where do you rank in taijutsu?" asked Kin.

"Um," said Naruto, "well, I'm actually pretty high up there. I mean my forms aren't all that great, but I know how to throw a punch. Believe it!"

"Whose the highest ranked?" asked Kin. The information was valuable.

"That would be Kiba," said Naruto. "Then Sasuke. Then Hinata. Kiba's better at hand to hand than Sasuke. But Hinata is… well… she's really nice and kind of shy. But she is actually a pretty good fighter."

There was a gasp from somewhere else. Kin glanced up and saw a blur of dark hair. She didn't pursue. But it was enough to know someone was watching them. Not Anko or her compatriots, though. They wouldn't be that careless and wouldn't have any reason to gasp.

"And who is the highest-ranked of the class as a whole?" asked Kin.

"That jerk Sasuke," said Naruto. "I mean he isn't the best in any one area. Sakura knows more than him in book stuff. Kiba is a bit better in taijutsu. Ino is better at Jutsu and stuff. But he's a close second in every category, so he's got the best overall stats."

"What's his last name?" asked Kin, curious.

"Uchiha," said Naruto. "Sasuke's the last of the Uchiha."

Kin smiled. "Naruto, we should meet again. I'm sure I can help you get your stances ironed out a bit. And there may be a way you can help me."

"Sure thing," said Naruto.

"I have to go," said Kin.

She quickly scaled back up into her window and came to Dosu and Zaku. "Dosu, Zaku, how do you think Lord Orochimaru would react to being given the last of the Uchiha?"

This was too easy.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Once again, I find myself having trouble working with the characters.

Naruto has a lot of different characters with a lot of potentials. But because many of these characters only have brief appearances, you can portray them all kinds of ways. Ino can be a perfectly good person whose ungrateful jerk of a best friend betrayed her over a guy. Or she can be an alpha bitch who used Sakura to make herself look good. Or something in between.

And Dosu, Zaku and Kin have significantly less screen time than Ino. Kin, in particular, had the least development. So I made her a sort of balance between Zaku's recklessness and Dosu's coldness.

I hope everyone seemed in character.


	4. The Wedge

**Chapter Four: The Wedge**

Ibiki was not in a good mood.

His not-good mood became outright bad when the door opened and Anko entered. He looked up from his paperwork. "Yes?"

"So the kids are planning something," said Anko.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Ibiki.

"Just a general intuition," said Anko. "Plus they've been cooperating way too much. If I know Orochimaru he has them brainwashed better than that.

"No, they'll try something sooner or later. But judging from how they've been on their best behavior, I'm thinking they'll wait for the right moment."

Ibiki looked her in the eye. "So what do you intend to do about this?"

"Right now they are chafing at the bit," said Anko, "maybe we could give them more responsibilities."

"You doubt their loyalties," said Ibiki. "So you want to trust them with a more important mission."

"Why not?" asked Anko. "D rank missions are beneath them, and they know it. They want to do real jobs. If we give them something to do where they can feel a sense of accomplishment, they'll be in less of a hurry to leave."

Ibiki eyed her cautiously. "What is your eventual plan with this?"

"Orochimaru had me pretty well brainwashed," said Anko, "he finds you at your weakest and makes your whole world revolve around him. But if you get out from his clutches for a while, his charm wears off. He doesn't have the same hold on you. If they come to like working for the Leaf Village they may decide not to go back. And I can keep an eye on them just as easily when they're dealing with bandits as when they're painting fences."

"That might work." conceded Ibiki. "But I will not authorize taking the armguards off."

"Fine," said Anko, "I'll equip them with standard-issue stuff. Kunai, explosive tags-"

"No explosives," said Ibiki.

Anko smirked. "Just checking to see if you're awake."

Ibiki remained silent for a moment. "You're taking a serious risk trying to rehabilitate these kids, Anko," he said at last.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" asked Anko. "You wanted me to come up with a solution. The alternative is throwing them in prison and tossing away the key?"

"Point taken." conceded Ibiki.

He looked back to his papers.

"You don't seem as assertive as usual, Ibiki," said Anko.

"You're right. I'm not," admitted Ibiki. "The chunin exams are coming up. We're holding them in the Leaf Village for the fourth time this decade."

"So, what's the problem?" asked Anko.

Ibiki thought of the problem. "The problem is that my younger brother is going to be taking part in them."

"Oh, really?" asked Anko. "Congratulations."

"He's going to fail," said Ibiki.

"Well, that's a bit cynical." mused Anko. "Why are you so hard on the kid?"

Ibiki shrugged. "His team doesn't cooperate. Even if he makes it past the written exam, they'll be weeded out."

"Ah, right." Anko leaned against a wall. "Well, it is a risk everyone has to take. We don't pass out contracts for no reason."

"Just go," said Ibiki.

Anko stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she slipped out into the hall.

* * *

The door was open on Kin's apartment when Naruto got home that morning. He came to the door and looked in to see her packing her things when Naruto found her. The dark-haired girl was putting clothes and other equipment into a large pack. "Finally! We're being taken seriously!"

"What's got you in such a good mood, Kin?" asked Naruto.

"We've gotten a new job," said Kin. "Something which actually involves us doing something worthwhile. I'm not going to be around for the next few days, alright. So you'll have to practice on your own."

"Right, sure. I was doing that for years anyway," said Naruto, sad his friend was leaving.

Dosu appeared at the door. "Kin, you're wasting time."

"Yeah," said Zaku, "come on."

"Oh, hey, Dosu! Zaku!" said Naruto. "How are you guys doing?"

Dosu looked up. "…Better than expected."

"We're hoping to have these armbands removed at the end of this," said Zaku.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to pass the test to the exams," said Naruto. "I'll be a ninja by the time you guys get back! Believe it!"

"No," said Dosu, before turning to walk away.

* * *

Later the three Sound Ninja walked behind Anko down a path. Dosu remained silent as he walked. Zaku was equally silent, though more out of pointless defiance. Kin was the only one in a good mood. They were leaving the village, which meant that she might have time to indulge in her favorite hobby.

Still, there wasn't time for them now. "So where is this mission taking us?" she asked Anko, who was eyeing them carefully while pretending not to.

"We're heading out to a group of ranchers," said Anko. "They've been having trouble with cattle rustlers."

Dosu moved forward. "Then we will track them down and destroy them."

"What?" said Anko. "We're not going to send kids who can't even use chakra into a combat situation. No, we're just going to guard the ranch. And help out with some of the work."

"Typical, really," muttered Zaku.

Kin drew out several kunai and began to juggle them. She was surprised they were letting them carry lethal weapons. Of course, without any jutsu, it would be impossible to overcome someone like Anko. But it was a lot better than not having any kind of weapon.

Still, just what kind of game was the Leaf Village playing here?

Dosu knew what kind of game the Leaf Ninja were playing. They were showing deliberate acts of trust. This, combined with their alienation from the Sound, was intended to endear them. Little by little, they would keep them working at this. Eventually, when they had softened enough, they'd offer them formal employment.

Even more unfortunate, it was not impossible that it might work. Dosu had been calculating the possibility of their defecting. Kin had been less than enthusiastic about staying loyal, to begin with. Zaku would be more difficult to corrupt. But he had been less vocal in his proclamations of loyalty to Orochimaru, so that was changing.

Meanwhile, Dosu didn't really care.

Orochimaru had drawn him from the streets and taught him. But it had been done to make Dosu serve him. Dosu had served him loyally and then been abandoned. Orochimaru had already cut ties with him. He need feel no guilt over the betrayal. Dosu would take whatever course of action benefited him the most.

Still, they had a plan, and it could still be used.

The rancher they had been sent to help was a huge old man in a straw hat. He looked over them doubtfully as Anko stood before him. "So are these them then? They look kind of puny."

"Puny?" snapped Kin. "I'll eviscerate you with your own leg bone you doddering old-"

Anko put a kunai to her throat. "As much as we'd all enjoy seeing that, try not to murder any of the clients. It'll come out of your paycheck." Kin flinched and fell silent. Anko looked up to the rancher. "Now what do you want them to do?"

"Well, the two boys can help with building a new line of fencing." said the man. "I don't like the idea of forcing girls to work, so I'll put her as a lookout."

"Fair enough," said Anko, turning to Zaku and Dosu. "You boys do as he says."

Kin looked smug. "Have fun, Dosu."

Zaku and Dosu walked and began the laborious process of setting up fencing. It was a surprisingly intricate process. You had to fit the beams into the holes and it was troublesome. Several times they had to shave off bits of the wooden posts to fit them in.

"So let's say we get attacked," said Zaku. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Dosu looked up. "Of course."

"You sure?" asked Zaku. "You had that gauntlet for a reason."

"I can work without it," said Dosu. "And I don't plan on needing to." He glanced over to all the various entrances which rustlers could enter by. They'd have to pick an area that they could ride quickly in, then out again.

The ranch had been built from a huge clearing, but there were trees around it. So there was only one way in that would suit the rustler's purposes — the way in.

He looked to Zaku. "What about you?"

"I know taijutsu just fine," said Zaku. "My blasters might be blocked, but I can work without them." As they moved onto the next post, he glanced up to where Kin was sitting crosslegged, watching. She raised a hand to the air and a bird flew out of the trees and landed on his finger. Zaku scoffed as Kin moved one hand to grip the bird in a fist. The fist closed around it, and the bird squawked. "I can't believe this. Kin gets to sit around cutting up small animals while we work our asses off. This is just great."

"Zaku, we should finish this quickly," said Dosu. "Once we do that I have plans to make."

Zaku sighed, and they began work.

* * *

Anko really didn't have time for this.

She made her way over to where Kin was busy slicing at a dead bird with a kunai. One by one she was chopping off bits of the bird's wings. Occasionally she would stop to slice legs instead.

"What are you doing?" asked Anko.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Kin. "I'm cutting the wings off a bird."

"Why?" asked Anko.

"Because I get off on cutting things to bits., admitted Kin. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe you should be watching for rustlers," said Anko. "Instead of tormenting innocent woodland creatures."

"First off," said Kin, "innocent? Really? Birds are incredibly vicious with each other. Second, I'm not tormenting it. I crushed it to death before I started carving. And third, I can watch and cut at the same time."

"How did you even get that bird to come to you?" asked Anko.

"You put forth an aura of peace and tranquility," said Kin. "Kimmimaro-sensei was always able to lure them in. I watched how he did it and imitated. Though he just let them sit on his finger. He didn't cut them up or anything."

Anko thought nothing could creep or out after working with Orochimaru. This kid was succeeding. "Wow, kid. You are a very sick person."

"Snakes don't concern themselves with the opinions of mice," said Kin.

On a whim, Anko used a jutsu. Her hands transformed into snakes that surged forward and wrapped around Kin's arms and legs. Kin struggled as Anko created a snake from her tongue and sent it forward to wrap around Kin's neck. The girl's eyes widened and she tried to scream. But no words came out.

Then Anko withdrew her snakes and returned to what she once was. "Why don't you ask them before you make blanket statements. You might just count as a mouse."

Kin nodded.

"No more killing birds," said Anko, before turning to walk away.

The work continued and Kin did not kill any more birds. She did, however, lure a squirrel to her location when Anko wasn't looking. Anko gave her a look, and Kin reluctantly let the creature go.

Then the rustlers arrived, or so Anko assumed. They were a large force of them and they tripped some of the warnings Anko had set up. She drew a kunai and planned to go hunt them. Still, maybe she should let the kids take part. Otherwise, they might just regard this as a glorified D rank.

"Sensei!" called Kin suddenly.

Anko glanced up in surprise to see Kin coming up toward her. When did she start counting as a sensei? "What is it?

"They're coming," said Kin. "See."

Sure enough, down the road was a large group of riders. They rode between the trees toward the ranch. They had ropes in their hands and numbered about a dozen.

"Quick boys!" cried the leader. "Get the cattle!"

Then, just as they came there, the ground fell out from beneath the front riders horses and they tumbled in. The others shied away, only for spiked logs to fall from the trees and kill them instantly.

Anko blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. Best to hide it. "Which one of you set that up?"

"I did," said Dosu. "I calculated the most likely areas which the hustlers would come from. It would need to be a place from which they could make a getaway with the cattle. Then I placed them there.

"It seems to have been quite effective."

They made their way over to the pit and saw the corpses of nearly a dozen men. Some had been speared on spikes at the bottom of the pit. Others had been crushed by the logs.

"Shall I cut off their heads?" asked Dosu. "Or is that not common practice in the Leaf Village?"

"No," said Anko, "that's not common practice. In fact, lethal force is generally considered something to be avoided when possible."

One man, however, was pulling himself out of the pit. Kin made her way forward, a knife in hand. "Oh, looks like we've got a survivor."

"Not for long," said Zaku.

"Okay, going to stop you right there kids," said Anko. "The Leaf Village prefers to have a minimum number of casualties. We also don't support setting lethal traps in public walking areas.

"What if an innocent pedestrian had gotten hit?"

They blinked. "Should we care?"

"Yes," said Anko.

At that moment, the survivor slipped off the edge and plunge down. He was promptly impaled on the spikes. Kin chuckled. Anko facepalmed.

"So… we don't take their heads?" said Zaku.

"No Zaku," said Anko. "We don't take their heads.

"Now disarm all the traps before somebody-"

At this point, an innocent pedestrian came around the bend and stepped in a bear trap. "Ah! My leg!"

"-gets hurt," said Anko. "We're going to have to have a long talk about Leaf Village ethics in the future."

She was going to get an earful from the Hokage, wasn't she?

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Sorry, this chapter was delayed. I've come down with sickness for a while, so I've not been able to write as effectively. I have a rough idea of what's going to happen. But the details are up in the air.

If you've enjoyed this fic, please leave a review. It will help me stay motivated.


	5. Failure

**Chapter Five: Failure**

The Third Hokage was a stern-looking old man, clad in white and red with the symbol of his village on his hat. He clenched a pipe between his teeth as he looked over the reports, then to them. Kin did her best not to show weakness.

"I am dissatisfied with your conduct on this mission," said the Hokage.

"What, but we completed it," said Zaku.

"True." said the Third Hokage. "But in the process, you killed twelve people and their horses. Not to mention injured a passing pedestrian. We also had to divert ninja to repair the road and clear out any traps."

"You wanted us to kill them," said Kin. "That was the mission."

"The mission was to secure the cattle." said the Third. "While you did achieve that, we would have preferred to do it without ending the lives of twelve young men."

"Well, you should have said that before you sent us on this mission," said Kin.

"There is also the matter of the man who was injured." said the Third. "The Leaf Village prides itself on avoiding collateral damage. As things stand the price for his healing will be coming out of your payment.

"Anko, I expect you to make sure these children fully understand the ways of the Leaf Village. Ensure it is by the next time they go on any C-ranks."

Anko bowed. "Yes, Hokage."

This was just great. Just when Kin was getting used to things now, they were back to D ranks. She'd wanted to learn that snake technique.

* * *

As they walked back, Zaku had his hands in his pockets. "This is the worst. Now we're going to be stuck doing C ranks for weeks."

"Lord Orochimaru would never have given us this kind of demotion because of crap like this," muttered Kin.

"He probably would have laughed," noted Dosu.

"Tell me about it," said Zaku.

And then they ran into Naruto outside their apartment. He was like a puppy, except you couldn't cut him into pieces without being charged for murder. And they couldn't kick him for the moment.

"Hey, guys! How'd the mission go!" called Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto," said Kin. "Not well. There was an… accident. It wasn't our fault, but we got blamed for it."

"Oh, sorry about that," said Naruto. "I get blamed for things all the time. I remember one time there was a crop failure, and people blamed me for it.

"Still, once I ace the test tomorrow they'll have to acknowledge me! Believe it!"

"I have a question," said Dosu.

"What is it, Dosu?" asked Naruto.

"Students graduate at the age of twelve, do they not? But you are eleven," said Dosu.

"Well yeah, though I'm almost twelve," said Naruto. "But if you're a really good ninja you can graduate early! That's what I'm going to do!"

"Of course," said Dosu.

They made their way into their apartment and sat down, throwing off their packs. For a moment, there was silence.

"So what do you think he'll score?" asked Zaku.

"I'd say… D-," said Dosu.

"Failing grade," said Kin.

"Yeah," said Zaku.

Kin remained silent. "Listen, guys; I've been thinking about all this. I think we might be able to bring Naruto over to our side?"

"What value could he be to us?" asked Dosu flatly.

"Um…" Kin was kind of drawing a blank on that one.

"As I thought," said Dosu. "If he cannot even graduate from the Leaf Village academy, he would never survive in the Sound. Now, we should focus on the task at hand."

"Tomorrow we have the day off. We will use that time.

"Kin, I want you to observe the tests. Find all possible information on Sasuke Uchiha. His habits. Common areas. Zaku, you and I have something special planned."

Dosu and Zaku were always doing things on their own. And Kin was the odd one out, as always. She was getting really sick of this.

The next morning Kin slept late, which meant she missed Naruto going off to the academy. She was about to follow him when she realized she didn't know where that was.

So she ended up wandering aimlessly, looking for road signs. There were none she could find. Eventually, she kicked a stone. "Now, how am I going to find the academy?"

Then she saw a bubblegum haired girl, with really nice hair leaving her house. She was dressed in a red outfit designed for ease of movement. She had muscles greater than ordinary people, so she probably she got a lot of exercise.

She was around Naruto's age, so she probably could have been a classmate. Kin approached her. "Excuse me, are you heading to the academy?"

"Um, yeah, sure." said the girl in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kin," said Kin. "I'm not from around here, and I'd like to get a look at the ninja academy."

The girl nodded. "Well follow me, I'm headed there now."

"And you are?" asked Kin as they walked.

"I'm Sakura." said the girl. "So where are you from?"

"A place a long way from here," said Kin. "It's a long story, but I'm an orphan. You?"

"Oh, my mom and dad were merchants," said Sakura. "But they settled down here in the Leaf Village and had me. I'm going to become a great ninja." Self-absorbed wasn't she. Her hair was really shiny and smooth; she probably spent lots of time taking care of it.

Time that wasn't spent tending to her skills as a ninja.

"Sure, you will." scoffed Kin, under her breath.

Sakura looked up. "Huh."

"Nothing, nothing," said Kin, "I think you should… uh… follow your dreams and such. Whatever."

"Well, that's a bit insincere," said Sakura.

"It's your hair, alright," said Kin.

"What about it?" asked Sakura.

Kin remained silent how to say what she meant to say without alienating her. "Well, you've obviously put a lot of work into it."

"Yeah, I'm trying to impress someone special," said Sakura, looking dreamy. How detached from reality was this girl?

"Who?" asked Kin in deadpan.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Sakura. "He's the greatest student in the village and the heir to the entire Uchiha Clan. He's smart and handsome and really powerful."

"When was the last time you had a conversation with him?" asked Kin.

"Huh?" said Sakura.

"Well you just listed off a bunch of things any fangirl could know," said Kin. "If you want to seduce someone, you need to be more than just a fangirl."

Sakura shifted. "Well, I just haven't found the right moment."

"Fair enough," said Kin. Far be it from her to be even slightly interested in the subject matter. They already had plans for the Uchiha; his nightlife wasn't relevant.

* * *

The academy was remarkably defensible. It was surrounded by a stone wall, and the windows were reinforced. It would be difficult to sneak into it. Fortunately, there was a crowd gathering there.

"So here we are," said Sakura. "This is the academy. Are you planning on entering?"

"Nah, just wanted to see what it looks like," said Kin. "Thanks for taking me this far."

Then she waited by the wall as Sakura walked in. "…Moron."

"Hey, Sakura!" said Naruto's voice.

Kin peered around the corner and saw Naruto running up to Sakura. Sakura instantly narrowed her eyes.

"How's it going, Sakura?" asked Naruto. "I've been working really hard on my taijutsu. Bet you I'll beat Sasuke in class today."

Sakura smacked him upside the head. "Idiot! You can't beat Sasuke just like that! He works hard all the time!"

That was it; Kin was going to cut her into tiny pieces. But not right now. She was surprised at how no one reacted. Not even Naruto. This seemed to be a common occurrence.

No wonder Naruto had warmed up to her so quickly. She only had to not treat him like absolute dirt. Still, Kin could use some more information. Taking to the shadows, she followed Naruto into class.

It quickly became clear that her initial theory was right. Sakura quickly proved herself to be a fawning, spineless weakling. Her skill at taijutsu was mediocre, to say the least. And most of her focus was on the black-haired boy practicing nearby. Said boy was very skilled, moving with purpose and empty eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, nice moves! You're great!" said Sakura.

"Well, that was easy," said Kin.

"Wish I could say the same for you, billboard brow." said another voice.

A blonde-haired girl then approached Sakura. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail and had a smug appearance. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she approached. "Quiet Ino-pig! You're barely even practicing taijutsu!"

"Well, of course, she isn't." said a white-haired man, walking up to them. "Neither of you are."

"Um…" Sakura shifted nervously. "Sorry, Mr. Mizuki."

"It's alright," said Mizuki. "Just keep at it." Then he turned and walked up to Naruto who was practicing with those moves Kin had taught him. "Naruto, you're taijutsu is doing better than usual. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto, "I uh… someone I know said I had a whole bunch of flaws in my stance. Is that true?"

"Well, you've been working really hard. So you've probably fixed them by now," said Mizuki, smiling.

He was dodging the question, which said a lot. "Jerk." hissed Kin. "He's sabotaging Naruto's training deliberately. No one else here had all those holes in his techniques."

"Which jerk would this be?" asked a voice.

"Mizuki-" began Kin, before looking up to see Iruka standing before him. "Eeek!" "Interesting fact about being a teacher in the academy," said Iruka, arms crossed. "You're put in charge of taking care of a great many very important people.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I uh… I wanted to see how Naruto was doing; that's all. I had a day off." said Kin.

"Well, you aren't supposed to be here. I suggest you get off the premises," said Iruka.

Kin nodded. "Yes, sir."

How had he done that?

Kin ended up waiting outside the gates of the academy for the rest of the day. What else was she supposed to do? Her job was to observe Naruto, but Iruka was on to her.

Eventually, the bell rang, and the students walked out. There was Ino with some of her friends. Then there was Sakura, walking alone. And then there was Naruto, walking with his shoulders slumped.

Kin could go after him, but Sasuke was her present concern. The emotionless boy made his way out of the school and through the streets. Kin followed in his shadow. He didn't notice her at all and soon walked into a district.

An empty district. No one lived here. The houses here lay empty, breaking down. Then Sasuke entered a large manor. What had happened here? Why were all these buildings unoccupied?

Either way, she knew where he lived now, so she made her way back.

She found Naruto sitting out on the stairs of their apartment building. His arms were wrapped around his legs. His head was bowed and he looked depressed.

"How did it go?" asked Kin.

"I… I didn't make it," said Naruto.

"Sorry to hear that," said Kin. "Still, there's always next time, I guess." What the heck was she supposed to do here? Give him a shoulder to cry on? Maybe she could get him to do something useful. "Hey, Naruto, could you help me with something."

"What?" said Naruto, looking up. "Well, see, I've got to go to the grocery store, and I was hoping you could help me carry some of it," said Kin. "Dosu and Zaku ditched me to go off on their own, so you're all I've got."

"Oh yeah, sure," said Naruto, standing up. "But, um… we aren't getting anything heavy, are we?"

How to convince him she was on his side. "Tell you what, once we finish with that we can go out to get ramen. My treat."

"Wow, that sounds great," said Naruto.

"Well I'm a great person," said Kin.

This kid was the easiest person to manipulate Kin had ever met.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And updated. Enjoy.


	6. Revelation

**Chapter Six: Revelation**

The grocery store Kin picked was a pretty large one. Lots of aisles and plenty of different kinds of food. Inwardly she wished she could get some organic stuff, but that was too expensive. So she went for the cheaper kind of healthy.

"So what exactly are you buying?" asked Naruto, looking at the cart.

"Just some essentials," said Kin. "Beans, rice, that sort of thing."

"Why not instant ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Because instant ramen is instant," said Kin. Didn't this kid think of anything else? "It isn't as good as the real thing. Don't you cook any of your own meals?"

Naruto shrugged. "Why would I? There is no greater food than ramen."

"Okay, fine, but there's something to be said for variety," said Kin. "Seriously, eating just ramen isn't healthy. You need to vary what kinds of foods you eat, or you'll get malnourished."

"Mal-what?" asked Naruto.

"Stop pretending to be stupid, Naruto," said Kin. "You aren't as dumb as you pretend to be." No one as dumb as he appeared could outrun elite ANBU black ops.

"Oh come on," said Naruto with a smile, "just tell me."

Kin sighed. "It means you start starving to death." She looked past him at the wall. "Hey, could you get me that box of seasoning over there. No, not that one. The orange one." Naruto pulled it out and set it in the cart. "Thanks." She looked at what she'd gathered. "Okay, this should be enough for now."

"Why all the canned stuff?" asked Naruto.

Kin turned the cart around and began to make for the register. She was certain that Naruto was genuinely ignorant about some things. He was legitimately deficient in some areas, and also desperate for attention. But he picked up new skills quickly. "Well, sometimes we like to take these things to go so I can cook them in the field."

Naruto fell silent for a moment. "Hey, mind if I ask you something.

"Go ahead," said Kin.

"What happened to Dosu?" asked Naruto. "I mean, uh…"

"He caught a skin disease, and he didn't have the money to pay for treatment," said Kin. "It killed his parents, half-blinded him and ruined his appearance. That's why he always wears those bandages. He was noble. After that, he became a beggar."

"Geeze," said Naruto. "Didn't anyone try to help him?"

"Lord Orochimaru did," said Kin. "He treated him and offered to give him training as a shinobi. Zaku was the same starving on the streets before he was brought in."

"Wow, this Orochimaru guy sounds really nice," said Naruto.

He was probing, wasn't he? Kin laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Trust me, he's really not," said Kin. "He helped us because in exchange we'd give him our loyalty and help him. It's a quid pro quo.

"He gave us a purpose, and we fulfill that purpose in exchange."

"Well, what happens once you fulfill it?" asked Naruto.

Keen, wasn't he. "He finds a new purpose for us, I guess. Come on, let's get these things to the front."

She approached the counter. The woman glared at Naruto as Kin set her groceries on the counter. She'd glared daggers at them when they first entered too, come to think of it. What had Naruto done to these people? "Hey, these are-"

"I refuse service." said the woman.

"Excuse me?" asked Kin.

"I have the right to refuse service." said the woman.

"The hell?! We're paying customers?" snapped Kin.

"I don't intend to provide service to that… animal." said the woman.

"He's just helping me with my bags," said Kin.

"If your a friend of his then I won't provide service to you either!" snarled the woman. "Now get out!" "Then why the hell did you wait until we'd gathered our stuff?" asked Kin.

"I don't need to answer to you." said the woman coldly.

That settled it; Kin was burning this store to the ground on her way out. But not yet.

"…Okay, well, we'll just put all that back then," said Kin.

She wheeled the cart just out of sight of the counter.

"So are we putting this back-" said Naruto.

Kin took out one of the smaller, more expensive products. "Naruto, stow this in your jumpsuit, will you? If she doesn't want to make a profit, we'll take what we need."

"But… but that wouldn't be right," said Naruto.

Just what was Naruto playing at? These people had treated him like this all his life, and he cared about stealing from them? "Oh come on, what is she going to do? Ban you from the store?"

"Come on, Kin, let's just go," said Naruto.

Kin remained silent for a moment. Finally, she sighed, and they left. As they walked out, she put her hands in her pocket. "I can't believe this! The Sound Village would never have tolerated someone like that! They'd bow and scrape to serve a ninja! "Why do they treat you like that anyway?" It had to have been something awful. Why did that woman call him an animal?

"I don't know," said Naruto. "As long as I can remember, people in the village have hated me. Well, except Iruka sensei and Old Man Hokage."

Iruka. Iruka, who was far more than a stern teacher. "Iruka seems pretty smart, doesn't he?" said Kin.

"Oh yeah, I've outrun ANBU black ops and tricked all kinds of people," said Naruto. "But Iruka-sensei always catches me. I remember this one time some rogue ninja entered the school to steal some stuff, and Iruka and Mizuki got them all."

"Did he?" asked Kin, a suspicion growing in his mind. "Naruto, could you tell me a little bit about the people in your class. What are their last names?"

"Okay, well, there's Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Shino Abarame-"

What? Kin and Dosu had done some research before going after Tsunade. They figured there might be Leaf Village Ninja involved and they wanted to know who they'd fight. Naruto had just listed off most of the major houses in one class. And Iruka was in charge of them.

"That's a lot of major bloodlines in one class," said Kin.

"Yeah, I guess it is," said Naruto. "What about it?"

Why was Naruto there? Why would he be put in a class with all the most powerful houses when he was just a nobody. Was it a coincidence?

No.

There was no such thing as coincidence. "Nothing, let's go get ramen."

"Alright!" said Naruto.

Then Kin stopped. It would be better if there were privacy. "Naruto, why don't we do something different. How about I cook dinner for us both. I'm not really feeling up to ramen."

"I uh…" Naruto shifted. "I guess that's alright. But how can you not feel up to ramen?"

"You can get ramen anytime, Naruto," said Kin with a sighed. "You won't get me offering to cook for you very often. Trust me on that."

"I guess," said Naruto with not enough enthusiasm.

"Right, we'll go to another store," said Kin. "This time I'll get what I need, and you wait outside. Once I get out, you'll carry your share."

Naruto nodded.

That part of the plan went off without a hitch. However, as they were walking back, they passed a park. There Kin saw Dosu and Zaku sitting crosslegged. Why?

"Hey, isn't that Dosu and Zaku?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, they didn't tell me what they were doing," said Kin. "Come one-"

Then Dosu slashed the air with one hand in front of Zaku. The other boy fell back, clutching his head. That was like what happened when Dosu used his gauntlet. But he didn't have it.

"Look at that!" said Naruto. "Dosu didn't even hit him, but Zaku fell over anyway."

"Let's just leave them alone for now," said Kin.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kin was cooking a late dinner in Naruto's apartment. The sun was falling in the sky as she chopped up meat and veggies. "This is a simple recipe I've figured out. You cook up some rice and peas, chop up a lot of chicken and onions and cook them together. You put in olive oil and balsamic vinegar into it.

"It's not complex, but it's pretty good."

"So where did you learn to cook?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, my mom taught me," said Kin. "Before, well, nevermind. Just get me that sauce over there, will you."

Later they eat at Naruto's table. He ate like a starving man, and he obviously liked it. The kid needed to learn some table manners.

"Wow, this is really good," said Naruto.

"Told you it was better than ramen," said Kin.

Naruto looked up as if she'd grown two head. Then he looked down. "Well it's better than regular ramen, I guess."

"What?" said Kin.

"Well no offense, but Teuchi's Ramen is sort of the be all and end all of food," said Naruto. "I don't think anybody can eat it and not love it. Not if they have a soul."

"I'll be the judge of that next time," said Kin. She looked around the apartment. Naruto was an orphan, and he didn't know his parents. And they hadn't left him anything. That meant someone else was paying for this. Why would they do that? Kin scanned over the history lessons of the villages Kimmimaro had forced them to memorize. Then she remembered something. Could it be? "So, why exactly do you rank all this?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto. "What do you mean?

"Well, I mean, is it standard procedure for orphans to get free room and board?" asked Kin. Of course not. Not even the Leaf Village was that dumb.

"Nah, Old Man Hokage pays for this," said Naruto. "He says it's in recognition for what my parents did, but he never tells me anything more."

"Right, your parents," said Kin. Time to take a risk. "They died during the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack, right?"

Naruto shifted. "I don't know, maybe. What makes you say that?"

"Well, I mean, you're eleven," said Kin. "And it happened eleven years ago. Your parents aren't around, so it makes sense."

"Maybe," said Naruto. "The Old Man says he'll tell me when the time is right."

Sounded like a dark secret to Kin. If his parents were traitors, that would be one thing. But that wouldn't explain the free room and board, or the personal relationship with the Hokage. There was only one thing Kin could think of.

"Hey, Naruto, what exactly is it that made the villagers hate you so much?" asked Kin. "I mean, is anyone else treated like this?"

"No, no one else," said Naruto. "I didn't do anything. But one of these days I'm going to become Hokage! Then everyone will have to treat me like I'm somebody!"

"I'm sure they will, kid," said Kin, smiling.

"Kid?" said Naruto. "You're not much older than me."

"I guess not," said Kin. "Hey, Naruto, do you have any birthmarks, anything like that?"

"Well, I've always had this tattoo thing on my stomach," said Naruto, pulling up his shirt. "Kind of weird, isn't it?"

Kin knew seals when she saw them. She was no expert. She wasn't even proficient. But she knew what they looked like and that was one. And since it had always been with Naruto…

"Yeah. Yeah it is," said Kin as she finished her meal. "Listen, I've got to get the rest of this stuff back to the apartment. You can keep the leftovers. Oh, and there's a book of recipes in there."

"Thanks, Kin, you're a real pal," said Naruto.

Who used the words pal anymore? "Sure, I am."

* * *

When Dosu and Zaku got back, Kin was waiting on the steps for them. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as she mulled things over. It wasn't a one hundred percent certainty. But she could confirm it with a bit of research.

She looked up to them. "Oh, hey, Dosu, Zaku. How did it go?"

"We've been experimenting with using the sound waves created by our arms moving through the air," said Dosu. "I suspect it may be possible for me to use those instead of my gauntlet."

"What about the armlets?" asked Kin.

"I've been working around it," said Zaku. "The armband does not actually restrict the flow of chakra. Doing so would kill us. It just interferes when we attempt to use surges of chakra. So long as we increase our flow gradually, it should be possible to bypass the system."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Kin.

"With a great deal of effort," said Dosu. "I have not yet fully mastered the technique of gradually increasing the flow. But in time I will learn it. Once I do, it will be possible to act even with these armbands.

"Zaku also is making great progress toward breaking his restraints."

"What did you find, Kin?" asked Zaku.

"Well I'm pretty sure Naruto holds the Nine-Tailed Fox," said Kin. "We're living next door to the Leaf Village's secret weapon. Think he's worth recruiting yet?"


	7. Neji is a Jerk

**Chapter Seven: Neji is a Jerk**

Neji crouched upon a tree branch in black garb. Binoculars were on his eyes, and he was peering across the park toward the apartment building. He could see the three of them meeting. With his Byakugan, he tried to read their lips.

If he could just get closer-

"Neji, what's up with you lately?" asked Tenten.

Neji flinched, dropped his binoculars and fell out of the tree. He hit the ground and landed flat on his face. Tenten laughed in surprise. "So much for 360-degree vision."

"You startled me, Tenten," said Neji, standing up and looking up. Tenten was sitting on the branch of a tree. "And using it takes focus."

"I guess," said Tenten, "why do you keep following these guys around?"

Neji sighed. "I have my suspicions, Tenten. And now I have confirmed them."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenten.

"The ones' known as Zaku and Dosu are learning to bypass the armbands," said Neji. "They may well be attempting an escape."

"Wow, really?" asked Tenten with a certain sarcasm. "So what are we going to do?"

"Obviously we will notify their parole officer, Anko Mitsurushi," said Neji.

"Oh," said Tenten. She blinked as she dropped down.

Neji contained in his irritation at the disappointment in her tone. "What else were you expecting?"

"Well, I kind of figured we'd…" Tenten paused. "do something."

"Don't be foolish, Tenten," said Neji. "This is a matter for the Leaf Village ANBU. It has nothing to do with us."

"So why are you spying on them?" asked Tenten.

"Merely to confirm my suspicions," said Neji, retrieving his binoculars. "You're lucky these aren't broken. Come, she's over on that rooftop."

They found Anko sunbathing on the roof, her jacket lying next to her. She was sipping an iced coffee and wearing a pair of binoculars. In one hand was a magazine.

"So, what is it you wanted?" asked Anko, glancing up and lowering her sunglasses an inch.

"I have some information for you," said Neji. "I have been observing your charges with my Byakugan. I have concluded that they are learning to bypass your armbands."

Anko smiled. "Oh, already? Smart kids."

"Already?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, those things are experimental," said Anko. "So how are they doing it?"

"They are gradually increasing the flow of their chakra," said Neji. "Without a sudden surge, the armbands do not interfere."

"Wow, that is clever of them," said Anko. "It'll probably come in handy when they make their escape."

"Should you not be taking this more seriously?" asked Neji.

Anko sighed and stood up. "Look, kid, I'll level with you. These three are genin. Small-time. If they escape and runoff, it won't be any big deal. If we can get them to work for us, fine, if not, no big deal."

"But surely you should be trying to contain them," said Neji, incredulous at how casual she was taking this.

"Why should we contain them when we can use them as a test of our systems?" asked Anko. "The armbands are experimental. If we'd used them on a jonin and they'd found that kind of weakness, it would have been a huge problem. But we're testing them on some unusually competent genin.

"So we can find the weaknesses in our defenses without actually putting ourselves at risk. Bug testing, you know."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," said Tenten.

"And what if they cause mischief in the Leaf Village?" asked Neji.

"Don't worry," said Anko. "We've already got the vaults under heavy lock and key. Just because you can't see the security doesn't mean it's not there. And anyway, we already know what their strategy will be.

"See, they're making friends with Naruto Uzumaki, a known prankster. They'll get him to cause a bunch of chaos to cover them while they try to steal something valuable."

"This seems a very shortsighted viewpoint," said Neji. "It is well documented that no plan survives first contact with the enemy."

"Well, look who's a bigshot. Maybe we should make you the head of the ANBU." said Anko in amusement.

"It is merely common wisdom," said Neji.

"And we know it," said Anko. "Look, kid, the ANBU does it's best work in the dark. When we're doing our job properly, you never even know that we are there."

"We see you," said Tenten.

"Maybe," said Anko, "or maybe you're just seeing what I want you to see. Now buzz off, I'm catching some sun here."

"I see," said Neji. "With your permission, I'd like to observe them myself."

"Sure, whatever. Have fun stalking the kids," said Anko. "Now go away."

Neji turned and made his way down from the roof and back into the park. His hands were in his pockets. "Fool.

"Tenten, we'll get in contact with Lee. We will maintain a perpetual watch on those three from now on between missions."

"Hang on, who's going to do the D ranks then?" asked Tenten.

"Only one of us will be needed as an observer at a time," said Neji. "The other two will deal with the D ranks and split their pay."

"So why exactly are we doing this?" asked Tenten. "I'm pretty sure the ANBU have this covered."

"This may be important," said Neji. "If the situation gets out of hand, these three could potentially cause a great deal of havoc. On the other hand, I doubt a slowing pace at painting fences will result at the end of the Leaf Village."

"You're just bored, aren't you?" asked Tenten.

He was not! He was merely passing the time by protecting the village. "I won't even dignify that with a response." Neji checked his 360-degree vision and blinked at what he saw. A timid looking, pale girl looking at the same apartment building from a different part of the park. "…Is that Hinata?"

"What, your cousin?" asked Tenten. "Seriously?"

"What is she doing here?" asked Neji. "She has no business in this part of the village."

He turned and stalked up to her. She looked up and saw him coming and flinched away as he neared her. "Um… cousin Neji."

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" asked Neji.

"Oh… um… I was… uh… observing this apartment." said Hinata. "For practice."

"Were you?" asked Neji. 'What could possibly interest you here?"

Hinata became nervous, putting two hands together. She looked down with a blush. "Well um…. what could… what could…"

"Must you demonstrate yourself to be so spineless?" asked Neji. "It ill befits a member of the Hyuga Clan."

"Well, I…" She looked down.

Tenten stepped between her. "Give her some space, Neji." Then she turned to her. "How long have you been watching?"

"Um, several years," said Hinata.

Tenten thought about it. "…You're following the kid in the orange jumpsuit, aren't you?"

"Well yes…" said Hinata. "Naruto, I mean… he…" Her blush intensified.

"Honestly, wasting time stalking people who catch your interest." scoffed Neji. "Must you shame our house, Hinata?

Dead silent as Tenten stared at him.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"You want to get the plank out of your Byakugan before you lecture her about sawdust in her?" asked Tenten.

"The two situations are completely different." snapped Neji. "I am observing the Sound Ninja because they represent a clear and present danger. Hinata is pursuing a petty crush on a worthless failure."

"He isn't worthless!" shouted Hinata. "Naruto constantly works to improve himself, even though no one believes in him! You have no right to talk about him like that!"

Dead silence. Neji hadn't seen Hinata so serious before. What could she possibly see in the fool? It didn't matter. He was about to speak before Tenten got there first.

"Why don't we move on," said Tenten. "We're actually kind of concerned about Naruto ourselves. Could you tell me about how he's been interacting with those rough characters?"

Hinata remained silent. "They… they're manipulating him. They pretend to care about him, but they really don't."

"And you do?" asked Neji.

"Of course," said Hinata. "I just… I…"

"No." snapped Neji. "You do not. This is nothing more than a childish infatuation."

"You don't know…" said Hinata.

"I do," said Neji. "You have been observing him for some years by your own admission. Why then, does that failure regard the Sound Village as close friends. And have no regard for you at all?"

"I…," said Hinata.

"It is because you have never approached him," said Neji. "You obsess over him because he is weak but too stupid to realize he is destined for failure. You are intelligent enough to realize the futility of trying to be more than what you were destined for. But you wish to escape the hard reality. So you follow him around and watch his failures. Not for his benefit, but for yours."

"I do care about him!" said Hinata.

"You are using him as a crutch to hide from your own failure as a daughter, a person, and a ninja," said Neji. "You are nothing but a failure. And you will never be anything else."

Hinata ran off sobbing uncontrollably. Neji felt pretty good about the fact. It wasn't his uncle's bloodied corpse, but it was a start. Then Tenten punched him in the face.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was?!" she said.

Neji stood. He considered his response. Tenten had hit him. She'd never done that outside of sparring before now. Best to leave the problem to a time when tempers had cooled. Neji turned and walked away from his problems as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, Tenten caught up with him. "Oh no, you are not going to walk off after that display. Why are you so dead set on mistreating your cousin?"

"Hinata is weak." snapped Neji. "She's allowed her fears to master her. A mere seven-year-old is more likely to become the head of our clan. While I am of the branch."

"Oh, so you're jealous," said Tenten.

"I am not jealous!" snapped Neji. "I merely resent the fact that the least qualified individuals have risen to the top."

"You mean you," said Tenten.

Neji considered it. "Yes, if I must be honest. I should be the heir. Instead, I am a slave."

Tenten remained silent. "I don't get your family. You're the nephew of the Head of the Clan. How does that count as a branch family?"

Neji looked away. Memories came to him of pain and humiliation. "There was a dispute between by Father and Uncle years ago over who should lead the Hyuga Clan. My Uncle ascended the post, and my Father was branded.

"Now, he is dead."

There was a somber mood. After a moment, Tenten spoke. "Well, it could be worse. You could be a scrappy orphan forced to work her way up from nothing."

"Did anyone ever put a brand on your head and tell you your reason for existence was to serve people you despise?" asked Neji. "One that would allow them to take your life at any time?"

Tenten blinked. "Well yeah, but you have a guaranteed income. I have to use my money to pay the bills. You don't have to worry about that."

"My income isn't even technically mine." snapped Neji. "It goes into a fund that is allocated to me by the family for my use."

"What's the difference?" asked Tenten. "You can still use it."

"Possession and ownership are two different things," said Neji. "A slave may work a field and till it, but they do not own it."

"Look, why don't we find Lee-" began Tenten.

And then Neji ducked as a green blur shot overhead. Looking up, he was kicked in the face and hit the wall. Landing on one knee, he looked up to see Rock Lee posing.

"Neji! I have mastered the new training that Guy-sensei has given me!" said Rock Lee. "Now I challenge you to a rematch!"

Neji stood. "Lee, I've fought you two-hundred and sixty-eight times by now. Every one of them has been a loss for you. What makes you think that today's outcome will be any different?"

"Because now I have the power of explosive tags," said Rock Lee, drawing out several kunai with tags on them.

"What?!" said Tenten. "Lee, you can't use explosive tags in a public-"

Lee threw the kunai.

There was a huge explosion.

That was when things started going really, really, downhill.


	8. Reactions

**Chapter Eight: Reactions**

Ino Yamanaka was taking a walk.

The Flower Shop had been closed for the past few days. Renovations were being done to the front, so Ino wasn't needed. It had been a relief at first; not having to work was fun. But unfortunately, the novelty had worn off after the first few days.

Most of her friends from earlier were civilians. She didn't have all that much to talk about with them anymore. And Sakura, the little traitor, wasn't taking her calls anymore. Oh, there would be reckoning with her. But not today.

Not today.

And then she heard crying. Ino looked up and saw Hinata sobbing by a fountain. The girl was always quiet and withdrawn in class. Though Ino had caught her glances at Naruto now and again. Ino had largely dismissed her as unthreatening. If she wasn't after Sasuke, they had no quarrel.

Now she was sobbing. What had Naruto done this time?

Actually, that wasn't fair. Naruto was dumb as a box of hammers, annoying, untalented, and totally lacked social cues. But he wasn't the sort of make a girl cry. Not on purpose anyway.

Ino walked toward Hinata somewhat reluctantly. The last time she'd done this she'd gotten stabbed in the back by her best friend. She kneeled down. "Hey, Hinata, are you alright?"

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes with one fur jacket. "N-no I'm not."

"What's wrong, then?" asked Ino. She felt responsible for something, or so Ino judged by her movements. This was about guilt as well as grief.

"It's me who's wrong," said Hinata. "I kept pretending as though I cared. Like I was the one person who ever believed in him, but I've done nothing…"

So it had been Naruto. Well, there was no sense talking about this in the sun. Ino put a hand on her shoulder. "Slow down Hinata. Look, how about you come with me and get some ice cream. Then when you're in a bit of a better state, you can tell me."

Hinata looked even more guilty. "I… I don't want to impose."

"It's fine, really," said Ino. "Now come on, let's get out of the sun." She smiled and offered Hinata a hand.

Hinata took it.

Later she told her everything. And Ino made a plan.

* * *

Dosu remained silent for a moment after hearing what Kin had learned. For a moment, he contemplated it. Then he looked up. "Are you certain of this?"

"Completely," said Kin. "I saw the seal on his body."

Dosu paused. "…This changes things completely."

"What? How?" asked Kin.

"There is no possible way that the Leaf Village could be his careless," said Dosu. "I might have accepted them, putting us near a known prankster. But they'd never deliberately let us compromise the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"So what do you think this is about?" asked Zaku.

"It's obvious that Naruto was meant as a decoy," said Dosu. "They expect us to use him in any plan we might make to engineer our escape."

"I'm pretty sure you're overthinking this, Dosu," said Kin.

"Which is more likely to you?" asked Dosu. "That the Leaf Village would deliberately leave a trap for us? Or that the Leaf Village would leave us next door to the bearer of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"You don't want to hear the answer to that," said Kin. Anyway, she was still going to take Naruto with her when she left. It would be easy.

And then there was an explosion.

"What is that noise?" said Zaku.

Kin rushed to the window and saw Neji and Rock Lee fighting while Tenten looked on.

"Those are those ninjas from before," said Dosu. "They appear to be fighting one another."

"But what are they doing out here?" asked Zaku.

"Neji has been observing us for some time," said Dosu. "Likely the other two were drawn to him."

"Great, so how are we going to shake him?" asked Zaku.

At that moment the ANBU black ops appeared and broke up the fight. Anko-sensei was with them and dragged the group away. Dosu looked like he might be smiling. "We now have a rare opportunity. Anko is taking Neji away. That means that we are currently unobserved."

"We could make a break for it now," said Zaku.

"No, we still need something to show to Lord Orochimaru," said Dosu.

"Why not Naruto?" asked Kin. "With proper training, he could be incredibly powerful."

Dosu shook his head. "No, if we ran off with the tailed beast they'd never stop until we were hunted down. We must find a way to leave wholly unobserved. And what we leave with much be unimportant enough to not warrant immediate pursuit.

"Besides, there are too many variables. Anko will return before long, and we can't escape in that time. Fortunately, we can lay the groundwork for our departure."

"But we might never get another chance like this," said Zaku.

"On the contrary, we will," said Dosu. "The Chunin Exams are this week. There will be a huge amount of security focused on the arena where the foreign dignitaries are. That will be our window of opportunity.

"Now quickly, we have work to do. I have assignments for both of you. And business of my own."

* * *

The Third Hokage was not in the mood for this. Sparring in public areas wasn't uncommon. But few people were foolish enough to use explosives. They'd have to replant tree and regrow the grass. The jutsu for that would take a few days and be reasonably expensive.

He sighed. "I see.

"So you two were engaged in an all-out spar in the middle of a park"?

"As I said, Lee initiated the spar on his own," said Neji. "I merely fended off his attacks."

"And if you had done nothing and made no move to respond, would Lee have continued his assault?" asked Sarutobi.

Neji remained silent.

"Absolutely not, Hokage." said Rock Lee." A true Leaf Village Ninja never attacks someone who can't even defend themselves."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself!" snapped Neji. Sarutobi smiled faintly. "But not, it seems, capable of taking responsibility for your actions." Neji went very still, and his eyes narrowed in silent fury. Sarutobi realized he had said the wrong thing. The boy looked angry. But he said nothing, not making a sound.

Sarutobi would have to do something about this son.

"In light of your youth, I'll let the more serious charges of reckless endangerment pass," said Sarutobi. "Explosive tags are not toys, however. Someone could have been seriously hurt. You are not to use them outside of designated training areas in the future."

"Yes, Hokage," said Neji.

"Good," said Sarutobi. "You will be expected to work on repairing the park benches in several unpaid D rank missions." He looked to Tenten. "Tenten, as you were not involved in the fight, I'm inclined to let the matter pass," said Sarutobi.

"Um, yes, but, with respect Hokage, I'd like to help pay off their debt working on the same missions," said Tenten. "I need my team back."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well, then. Your loyalty is to your credit."

"You are a loyal friend, Tenten," said Rock Lee.

And then Guy barged into the room, tearing at the eyes. He wiped them away as he bowed before the desk. "You have my sincerest apologies, Hokage!" "Guy," said Sarutobi. He did not need this right now.

"I thought I'd taught my students well," said Guy. "But sometimes their strength of youth grows beyond their ability to deal with."

"The matter has already been settled," said Sarutobi. "However if you feel disciplinary action is required on your end-"

Guy saluted. "Not to worry, Hokage. I'll have these three back into shape like true village ninja in time for their missions."

"But I didn't-" began Tenten.

"Now, three hundred laps around the village right away," said Guy. "We'll do this once a day for a week until you've learned better. Then we'll get serious."

"Yes, sensei." They said.

"Before you go, I would speak with you, Neji," said Sarutobi.

Neji remained silent as the others filed out. Guy gave a wary glance at him before leaving. The door shut.

Sarutobi remained silent for a long moment. How to go about this. "I gather you still hold resentment for the circumstances of your father's death."

"…I do, Hokage," said Neji.

Sarutobi clasped his hands together. "Your father's sacrifice was a tragedy, Neji. In a perfect world, it should never have happened. Unfortunately, this is not a perfect world, and I did not have the luxury.

"The one who sought to kidnap young Hinata was also the ambassador of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. They made the mission under a pretense to seize her. Had I not played to the appearances of our villages, the war would have resumed ever stronger."

"There should have been a war," said Neji flatly.

The matter of fact way he said it caught Sarutobi's attention. He'd seen anger like that before, and it never ended well. Best to try and curb this. "You don't know of what you speak, Neji."

"Don't I?" asked Neji. "The Village Hidden in the Clouds was caught red-handed attempting to steal one of our bloodlines. They did this under the pretense of signing a peace treaty. When he was killed in his mission, they had the nerve to demand concessions."

"And what would you have done?" asked Sarutobi.

"Burned the Village Hidden in the Clouds to the ground and put the head of the Raikage on a pike," said Neji. "In so doing we would set an example to other villages."

He had been very quick to that conclusion. Sarutobi sighed. "You are young and probably think you sound decisive and powerful by your words. But you have not lived through the horrors of war. I have, as has your sensei. Nor do you understand the complications such a ruthless action would have.

"Sometimes it is better to take a defeat, even a grievous one than to escalate a conflict."

"I wish we had gone to war," said Neji.

"I pray you are never granted that wish," said Sarutobi. "And if it is granted, you will wish you'd never made it. Go to your team and perform your duty."

Neji nodded. He bowed. "Thank you, Hokage."

There was a knock on the door.

Naruto put down his Yukie Fujikaze magazine and made his way up to it. He hadn't had visitors like this before. Just the landlady. He opened the door and saw Kin on the other side, smiling. "Hey Naruto, can I come in?"

"Sure thing Kin. What's up?" said Naruto, stepping back.

Kin came in and shut the door. They made their way into the living room. Naruto got them some sodas and brought them to her. She opened it and sipped as Naruto sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about something. See, Dosu, Zaku and I are thinking about heading back home."

She was leaving? Why? Why was she leaving? "What? But you just got here?"

"We're not going right away, don't worry," said Kin, putting down the soda. "But we're going to have to go sooner or later; our village needs us. I was wondering if you might want to come with us?"

Come with them? To the Sound? "Me?

"Why do you want me?"

"Well, I think you'd make a pretty good ninja," said Kin. 'You're my friend, and the Leaf Village is a bunch of jerks. They treat you like you are nobody, Naruto. They refuse service to people who associate with you.

"And you've never done anything to deserve it. It's not like you owe them anything."

Naruto thought about moving on and leaving the village. It sounded good on paper, but then he thought about never seeing Iruka-sensei or Sakura again. He'd never become Hokage like he wanted to. "But I want to be Hokage. How am I supposed to do that if I don't graduate."

Kin smiled. "Trust me; I work for Orochimaru. And Orochimaru is way more powerful than the Third Hokage. He made Zaku, Dosu, and me into what we are. Made us powerful.

"He can make you powerful too. Heck, maybe if you get powerful enough you could come back and become Hokage yourself some day."

Naruto shifted. Something about the eager look in Kin's eye gave him a bad feeling. He didn't want to hurt her feelings; she was one of the first girls to be nice to him in a long time. Aside from Hinata. "I, I'm not sure."

Kin looked disappointed but leaned back in her seat. "It's fine. You don't have to decide anything just yet. Just don't tell anyone I talked to about this."

Naruto blinked. "Why not?"

"Well I mean, they've been treating you like your nobody for years and years," said Kin. "But I think they are doing that because they're actually afraid of you and what you could become.

"Imagine the look on their faces when they find you've up and vanish out of nowhere. It'd be hilarious."

Naruto smiled, thinking about how Iruka-sensei freaked out over things. "Yeah, that would be pretty funny. Alright, I won't tell anyone. But I'm not sure about this."

"Take your time to think about it," said Kin. Then she paused. "Oh, Naruto, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," said Naruto. Hook.

Then Kin paused. "No, never mind. I don't want to bring you into it."

"No, really. I want to help!" said Naruto. Line.

"Well, I'm just not sure you can handle this, is all," said Kin.

"I can handle it!" said Naruto. "Believe it!" Sinker.

Kin sighed. "All right Naruto, but you can't tell anyone about this. If anyone found out, I'd be in huge trouble with my village."

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "I won't tell anyone."

"Okay," said Kin. "I need you to do something for me..."

It all worked perfectly.

* * *

Kin got back after a few hours of just talking about stuff. Naruto was more reluctant than she'd expected him to be. But she could work him around to her way of thinking. And he had agreed to do the job for her.

If he succeeded, good, if he failed, they'd write it off as a prank. Hopefully.

When Zaku and Dosu got back from their own missions, she was throwing darts at a board. She couldn't seem to hit a bullseye. "How'd it go, Zaku?"

"Perfectly," said Zaku. "I laid the waterproof explosive tags on the gate, hidden behind some rocks. Assuming it lasts, we'll be able to make our getaway.

"Dosu, what about you?" asked Kin.

"I've located an ideal target," said Dosu. "Now we need only wait for the opportune moment…"


	9. Ino, Diabolical Mastermind

**Chapter Eight: Ino, Diabolical Mastermind**

Ino took a detour on her way to school to drop by the Hyuga compound. As much as she would have liked to trade barbs with Sakura, she had a promise to keep. Sure enough, there was Hinata, making her way out with her backpack over one shoulder.

Her gaze was on her feet and didn't see Ino until she waved. Ino smiled. "Hey, Hinata."

"Oh, Ino, you're here," said Hinata.

"Yeah, I figured I'd walk with you to the academy," said Ino.

Hinata looked down. "…Thank you."

And so they began to walk. Back when Ino walked to school and back with Sakura, they'd shot the breeze. They'd chattered about clothes and makeup and hair. Walking with Hinata was not like that at all. The timid girl seemed on the verge of running away.

Ino hated this silence. She reminded herself this was for a good cause. "So, do you remember what we talked about?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes. But… but what if I make myself look bad. What if he hates me?"

Ino put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata. Talking with people is like a muscle. If you never use it, it gets harder to use it. The first time you try to do something with it, it aches and aches, and you don't get very far. But after you keep at it, it gets easier over time.

"Besides, Naruto isn't a bad person. Just well…" She looked for a word. Stupid? Annoying? Irritating? Insufferable?

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

Why was it everyone hated Naruto? Ino had pegged him as seeking attention and being bad at it. But why was he a social outcast anyway? Oh wait, she knew. "Well, there is something about it. I remember when I first went to the academy, and my parents found out he was in my class, they warned me about him. They told me not to have anything to do with him."

"My father told me the same thing," said Hinata.

"Right, and everyone else was told the same," said Ino. "None of the adults want anything to do with him. But anytime I ask about it; they lock up. They just talk about him being a troublemaker."

"But Naruto only makes trouble because people ignore him. He wants attention," said Hinata.

"It is odd," admitted Ino. Why did they have to talk about Naruto? Why couldn't Hinata have a crush on Sasuke like normal people? Then again, if she did, Ino wouldn't be helping her.

Interesting dilemma.

"What do you think it is?" asked Hinata.

Ino considered all the angles. Then she remembered something Shikamaru had said when he wasn't acting too lazy to think. "I think that his parents were traitors. They must have done something very bad and maybe stolen some secrets or something.

"If you want, I could do a bit more research on the subject. My dad keeps a lot of records about the various clans. Maybe I could figure something out."

"I didn't know you did much reading," said Hinata, coming out of her shell a bit.

"My family specializes in gathering information," said Ino. "It's our specialty. Part of that is putting on an appearance.

"Flowers are beautiful things. But some of them have thorns.

"Just remember. You'll go over to him and ask him to eat lunch with you. That's all."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Right."

* * *

Later on, Sasuke was looking sexy as always. The boy's stances were perfect as he moved with practiced grace. It was all Ino could do to focus on her own stances. As she did, Mizuki walked past her. He halted by Sasuke, eyeing him in particular. Still, there was always something calculating about the way he looked at Sasuke. Then he nodded in approval. "Good work, Sasuke. You're really proving your worth here."

Sasuke said nothing but looked satisfied. He was so dreamy.

"Ino," said Mizuki, "focus on the class. You too, Sakura."

He hadn't even looked at her! Ino got back to work. She noticed in irritation Sakura glaring at her.

Ino would show the little traitor soon enough.

"Nicely done, Naruto." said a voice. "You've really been improving these past few months."

He was complimenting Naruto. That had happened a lot more lately. Why had Naruto gotten so much better?

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei. Did you see that Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Then Sasuke did a somewhat elaborate moved, executed perfectly. Sakura instant stared. "Wow, Sasuke. You are so unbelievably cool."

Wait, had Sasuke just tried to show Naruto up? He'd never done that before. Up until now, their 'rivalry' had been entirely one-sided. Did Sasuke actually regard Naruto as a threat?

No way.

The bell rang.

"Alright," said Mizuki, "nice job all of you. Go to lunch and remember to keep up your work."

Ino grabbed her bag and moved over to Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder. "Remember the plan, Hinata."

Hinata looked more nervous than ever. Ino suspected she wasn't going to be able to pull this off. Slipping her bag off one shoulder, she set it by the bag. Best to have a backup plan.

"R-right…" said Hinata.

Naruto was walking to the door before being stopped by Shikamaru. The two of them were talking, but they'd be gone soon. Ino tapped Hinata. "Come on, Hinata. Do it."

Hinata blushed scarlet. "I… I can't… I just…"

Naruto walked out.

"Fine, fine, we'll improvise," said Ino. "Follow me."

Having left behind her lunch back, Ino led Hinata through the halls after Naruto. Finding him, she ran up to him. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Huh? Ino? What is it?"

"Hinata and I were wondering if you might want to eat lunch with us?" asked Ino. Please don't take it as a date. Ino would never live this down if Sakura found out.

Naruto looked stunned. "What?" He shifted. "Um, well, I was kind of going to eat outside."

Seriously? Now he started getting reluctant? Ino was actually a little offended. "We could go with you if you want. We're not picky, right Hinata?" That was a lie.

Hinata shifted and was now bright red. "Well… um… if you don't mind…"

Naruto beamed. "Sure, that sounds fine. Come on."

And they began to walk. Naruto talked at Hinata. Meanwhile, the timid girl just listened. Just as they got to the door, Ino stopped for effect and snapped her hands in frustration. "Oh, darn."

Naruto looked up. "What is it?"

"I just remembered," said Ino. "I think I forgot my bag somewhere. It's got my lunch in it, so I'd better go look for it. You two, don't wait up for me or anything. It could be a while."

Then she ran off. Turning the corner, she smiled triumphantly. "Mission accomplished."

Ino then made her way through the halls and into the lunch room in triumph. Maybe she could ask Sasuke to eat with her. She'd got to have earned some good karma now.

And then she realized she'd left her lunch in Mizuki-sensei's office.

Rats. Well, maybe she could get back-

Sakura approached Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. Want to eat lunch together?"

"No," said Sasuke flatly.

So the traitor was making her move was she? There would be reckoning for this. Ino turned and walked out. And then she ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Ino," said Naruto.

Ino resisted the urge to scream as she almost jumped out of her skin. What was he doing here? Both of them were supposed to be out of her hair! "Oh, uh, Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we could help you find your bag," said Naruto. "Nobody wants to miss lunch."

Ino could hardly contain her resigned frown. "Oh, okay. Thank you.

"I think I last saw it in the taijutsu class. But it also might be in the kunai training area. Why don't you and Hinata go looking for it there and I'll-"

"We don't need to," said Hinata confidently. Her eyes flared, and she looked around. "Give me a moment.

"I see it, Ino. It's in the taijutsu class."

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto.

"Well um… my Byakugan gives me the power to see through solid objects," said Hinata, looking bashful.

"Wow, that's a really nice power, Hinata," said Naruto.

And then Hinata frowned in concern. She was looking through the walls at Mizuki-sensei's class.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" asked Ino.

"There's a boy in Mizuki-sensei's class," said Hinata. "He's putting something into his desk. A scroll."

A scroll. Ino rolled her eyes. "Probably a prank or something. Some people are childish like that."

"But it's not anyone we know," said Hinata. "He's older, a teenager. White-haired with glasses and a ponytail."

"What should we do?" asked Naruto.

"Look, it's probably just one of his old students sending a note," said Ino. "Mizuki has been here for years, remember. You guys go on ahead. I'll go get my bag."

"Okay," said Naruto. "See you later."

And they ran off.

Finally.

* * *

Ino made her way through the halls. Well, that had been a lot of work, but she'd finally made it. Now Hinata and Naruto would become friends and be out of her hair. She reached Mizuki's office and opened the door. No one was there, and she smiled as she walked forward.

"Honestly, you'd think it would be easier getting the two alone together," said Ino. "Still, my backup plan worked wonders." She grabbed her lunchbox and then halted. There, on the desk, was a note. It was small, less than six inches. It was sealed with an emblem in the shake of two snakes devouring one another. Together they formed the symbol of infinity.

Curiosity dawned. Why the seal? And why come in here in secret? Ino had never seen that emblem before either. Reaching forward, she took it and carefully unsealed it without breaking the wax.

Unrolling it, she licked her lips in anticipation.

_O wants the reports on your favorite student's progression. Have them by 3:00 at the meeting place tomorrow._

_-K_

Ino blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting at all. She lowered the note and thought about it. What kind of note was this to send to a teacher? And wasn't it against rules to send notes like this to anyone but families and the Hokage?

Maybe it was a messenger for the Hokage, but then why the secrecy?

Then she heard the door sliding open. Quickly she slipped the note into her pocket and picked up her bag. She walked away from the desk as it slid open and acted natural.

Mizuki-sensei was looking down at her. He blinked as he saw her, and behind him was Iruka. "Ino. What are you doing back here."

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei." said Ino ."Sorry, I forgot my bag and had to go get it."

"Don't worry, it's alright," said Mizuki. "You should get back to your friends. Iruka and I have a meeting to get to. The usual boring stuff."

"Right, yes, of course, Mizuki-sensei," said Ino, walking past them. "I'll head out now."

"Ino," said Iruka.

Ino froze and glanced back. "Yes?"

"Don't look so worried," said Iruka. "I'm sure Sakura won't be able to steal away Sasuke in one lunch period."

Ino smiled. "Right, thanks."

Then she walked off. Once she rounded the corner, she fell against the wall in exhaustion. "Oh, great. I just swiped something off Mizuki-sensei's desk. I'll get detention for sure if anyone finds out.

"Should I go back?" She shook her head. "I'll wait until after lunch and bring it back. No sense in interrupting the meeting."

So she walked out.

She did not head out to the lunch room. Instead, she made her way out into the playground. Beneath a swingset, Naruto and Hinata were talking and eating. As she approached, they looked up and waved.

Oh great, Ino had gone exactly the wrong direction.

Well, there was no getting out of it now. She sat down.

"Hey, Ino, what's up?" said Naruto.

"Oh, it's nothing I just… I…" Ino paused. Why were Iruka and Mizuki meeting now? Was it just coincidence? "Well, I found the message that the boy planted on Mizuki's desk."

"Really? What was it?" asked Naruto.

Ino drew out the note and passed it to him. "Take a look. I think it's some kind of code."

"Who's this O guy?" asked Naruto. "And who's K? I'll bet it's some kind of scheme to bring down the Leaf Village."

"No way," said Hinata. "Mizuki-sensei wouldn't do something like that."

"K must be the one who planted the message," said Ino. "Hinata, could you recognize the boy who planted this again if you saw him?"

"Yes, I think so," said Hinata. "Why?"

Ino smiled. "Why don't we take this to the Hokage's office? He's got files on every person in the village? It could be fun to find out who this guy is." What was she doing?! She was trying to spend less time with these people!

"Shouldn't we wait until after school?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Ino. She took the note. "I should sneak this back into Mizuki's office."

"Don't do that," said Naruto. "The letter's all scrunched up. He'd know somebody messed with it. I've done this kind of thing when pranking."

Good point.

"Why did you take it anyway?" asked Hinata.

"I was curious, okay," said Ino. "Actually, I still am. Why don't we go look at the files after school? We can see if we can find out who planted it."

"That sounds good," said Naruto.

There was a ringing noise. Lunch was over.

Class passed in a blur. As she worked, Ino couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. She was afraid someone would come out and accuse her of treason or something. She'd hate to get a bad report card.

But nothing of the sort happened.

As they went through the classes, Ino realized that Naruto was doing far better at them. He was still weak on ninjutsu, but he didn't fail nearly as badly as usual. And the holes in his technique just weren't there. He really had been working hard.

Of course, Sasuke was obviously superior. He had a lot of natural talent and always worked hard.

Finally, the bell rang again.

"Alright, the concludes class," said Iruka. "Remember to finish your homework and have fun for the rest of the day." He paused. "Oh, Naruto, could you stay behind. Don't worry; you're not in trouble."

This was perfect. Ino could pretend to forget about the whole note thing, blow Naruto off and go back to normal. Wait, she was waiting outside with Hinata.

Darn.

* * *

Iruka-sensei looked very serious when everyone was gone. For a moment, he remained silent. Then he sighed and looked up. Naruto squirmed.

Something bad had happened, hadn't it? Was it something he had done. "Iruka-sensei, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Iruka, looking through the grades. "You've improved a great deal these past few months, Naruto. If you'd been working this hard a year ago, you might have graduated early."

Was that it? "Thanks, sensei."

"That said, well, I've noticed you've been using some moves in class." said Iruka. "I don't remember you being taught them.

"Did Ino help you with them? You two seemed close today?"

"Oh no." said Naruto. "My friend Kin taught me."

Iruka frowned. "Kin, I remember her. That girl who approached you before."

"Yeah, she's an exchange ninja." said Naruto.

Iruka's frown got darker. "Exchange ninja?"

"Yeah, um, not really sure what it means either," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head for effect. "But she's from the Sound Village and is working here."

"You must have been running into her a lot," noted Iruka.

"Oh, she's in the apartment next door. She's really nice," said Naruto.

Iruka nodded. "I'm sure she is Naruto. Hey, how about you and I get some ramen together?"

Ramen? This was great, Iruka hadn't taken him out to ramen in forever. Wait, Ino and Hinata were waiting for him. Was he going to have to choose between ramen and his friends?

On the one hand, he had a chance to have the thing he had been denied his entire life. Friends, people who would stand by him. Hinata and Ino wanted to spend time with him.

On the other, ramen. Absolute perfection in food form. The culmination of culinary evolution given form. What would Teuchi the ramen guy and Ayame want him to do?

It was clear. "Well, I would, Iruka-sensei. But I've got to meet Ino and Hinata."

Iruka nodded. "Alright.

"Listen Naruto, you've got to realize something. Not everyone is who they appear to be. Some people are, well they pretend to be nice. Like they're your friend.

"But a real friend will tell you when you're doing something wrong. A false one will tell you you're the best when you're not."

"What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Just, I realize these kids you've met are nice to you," said Iruka. "But they may ask for your help on something. They may ask you to do something. Maybe something you aren't supposed to do.

"Now if they do, if they tell you to do something illegal, I need you to tell me. It's important."

What was wrong? Was this to do with Kin's village? Naruto nodded. "Okay. But I don't think they'd ask for my help without a good reason."

Iruka sighed. "Sometimes people make mistakes, Naruto. Remember, you've only just met these people. You can go."

Naruto nodded, then ran to meet his friends.


	10. Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Ten: Truth Comes Out**

It had gotten to the point where something ought to have been done.

Iruka knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and heard permission to come in. Opening the door, Iruka moved in and found Sarutobi behind stacks of paperwork. The old man looked up and took his pipe from his mouth.

"Iruka, how may I help you?" asked Sarutobi.

Iruka sighed. "There are three Sound Village Ninja rooming in an apartment next to one of my students, Naruto."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, they were here a few days ago. Is there a problem?"

"I'm concerned about the influence that the Sound Village Ninja are having on Naruto," said Iruka. "I'm afraid they may convince him to act against us."

"Meaning?" asked Sarutobi.

"Naruto is a good kid, but he's socially isolated, Hokage," said Iruka. "The parents of the other children in the village have ensured that their children shun him. His lack of emotional support has made him vulnerable.

"I've tried to provide a certain amount of guidance for him. But in the end, I'm his teacher. Not his father. I caught one of them, Kin, sneaking into the academy and I'm fairly certain she's been taking notes on who is in it."

"I see." Sarutobi took a draft of his pipe. "This is highly unfortunate. I will take the appropriate steps soon. However-"

The door opened. Iruka glanced back and saw the bandaged boy entering. He moved forward and fell to a kneel. He was carrying a great many files.

"Yes?" asked Sarutobi, eyes narrowing.

"Hokage, I have a report for you." said the boy.

"What is it, Dosu?" asked Sarutobi.

Dosu drew up the files and put them on the Hokage's desk. The old man took them up and looked through them. He raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"A list of all the weaknesses I could find in the Leaf Village over the past few months," said Dosu. "I was able to plant long-lasting explosive tags on several of them without being observed."

Sarutobi put the file down and eyed him. "Why would you give us this information?"

"Orochimaru has thrown us away," said Dosu. "We have no real reason to remain loyal to him. I have only gone through the motions of loyalty to keep Zaku from acting recklessly. Since that time his loyalties have cooled.

"We would only be able to rejoin the Sound by performing a great service. So we have been analyzing your defenses, looking for weaknesses. Now that we have compiled a complete list, we have decided to give this to you as a display of goodwill."

Sarutobi was silent for a moment. He puffed his pipe, sending smoke rings into the air. "…I will investigate these openings and deal with them. Should they be here, I may well have a use for you."

"Thank you, Hokage," said Dosu.

"You may go," said Sarutobi.

Dosu turned and walked out. The old man leaned back in his seat. "This may be a double bluff. Or he may be playing both sides. Either way, arrangements will have to be made to move Naruto out of their area.

"I'll make arrangements-"

Then the door opened again. This time Naruto barged in without so much as a knock. "Hey old man, we need your help!"

"Naruto!" said Ino behind him. "You can't just barge into the Hokage's office like that?"

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you know anything?" asked Ino.

"Ahem," said Sarutobi.

Ino flinched and moved forward. "We're so sorry for the interruption, Hokage. We need your permission for something. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata slunk in, looking mortified.

"Ino, Naruto, Hinata, this is a pleasant surprise," said Sarutobi. "How can we help you?"

"Well Hokage, Naruto, Hinata and I were wondering if we could get a look at the personnel files," said Ino.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "This is highly irregular. What do you need it for?"

"Well, it's just we saw a guy drop something," said Ino. "We're hoping to find out who he is so we can return it."

Sarutobi smiled and took out his pipe. "Well, I don't see any harm in the request. However, I insist you be escorted. Some of the files in this area are classified. It wouldn't do to let schoolchildren look through them unaccompanied. Iruka, can I entrust this to you?"

"Of course, Hokage," said Iruka.

"Good," said Sarutobi. "I'll attend to the matter you brought to me shortly."

Iruka led them through a side passage. Being Sarutobi's primary agent in the academy was not a glorious job. But Iruka liked teaching and if he got to protect the kids as well, so much the better. Some of them were high profile targets. "So what is it that you're really after, Ino?"

"Um, what do you mean, Sensei?" asked Ino.

Iruka turned around and looked at her flatly. "I've taught you for years now. I have a pretty good idea of when you're hiding something."

They shifted nervously. Hinata looked further down. "What are you talking about, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. "We-"

Hinata came forward. "Alright, look, I uh… well I… a boy put a scroll on my desk. But I don't recognize him and… well… I want to know who it was."

Dating? Iruka smiled. "Why did you come all the way out here? You could have just checked with me at school."

"Ah, well, we didn't think of that," said Ino.

Iruka didn't believe it for a moment. But he let the matter pass. "Ino, sometimes the simple solutions are the best. Keep it in mind."

He led them to the hall of records and opened the files. "Alright, here we are. You'd better start with the academy records for a start. Hinata, how old was this boy?"

"Um, I'm not sure," said Hinata. "Maybe sixteen. Silver hair and very handsome. He had a ponytail."

"Probably a visitor then. Let me see here," said Iruka, searching through the files. As he did, he became still more suspicious. Something was off about this. "Well, the only teacher in the academy with silver hair is Mizuki. He always used to be insecure about it. And he isn't sixteen."

"No," said Hinata.

Naruto had that guilty look on his face. Ino had a poker face, but Naruto and Hinata did not. Iruka decided to let them stew in it as he moved on. "…It might have been someone under a henge. Still, why don't we move on? We can probably discount any active ninja. They aren't allowed on academy grounds without authorization. Child safety is important to us.

"Medical staff are often brought in on shifts. That's probably our best bet." He pulled out some. "Here's all the medical staff who were in the academy on that day. Do you recognize any of them?"

He opened the file and showed it to Hinata. She looked at it. Her eyes widened as she saw one and pointed to it. "Yes. Him."

Iruka looked in surprise at the picture. "Kabuto?"

"You know him, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well, no. Not directly," said Iruka. "But he's one of the most accomplished medical ninjas of his age. He looks younger than he actually is.

"Do you have the note, Hinata?"

They looked at each other.

"Well?" asked Iruka.

Ino drew out a crumpled up note. Iruka read it and felt his wides widen. He opened his mouth. Records on a favorite student? He rolled up the paper and looked at Hinata. "This wasn't put on Hinata's desk, was it?"

"No," said Ino.

"Where did you get this, Ino?" asked Iruka. "This is important. Giving out data on students at the academy is a serious crime."

"I… I found it on Mizuki-sensei's desk," said Ino.

Mizuki? Why would he be giving out this information? Then Iruka realized he knew why. He'd always been dissatisfied with his job placement. "Why didn't you bring this to me right away?"

"You were meeting with him, Iruka-sensei," said Ino. "I panicked. I was afraid I'd get in trouble. I… I'm sorry…"

Iruka put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You three have nothing to be sorry for.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No," said Ino.

"Naw," said Naruto. "I only learned about it at lunch."

"Me neither," said Hinata.

"Good," said Iruka. "Depending on what this message means, Mizuki may have become involved in something. Something dangerous.

"He may lose his job." And his life, but they didn't need to know that. "I don't think you'll be seeing him around the academy again if this note means what I think it means. I've got to go see the Hokage now. You three head home right away. And don't tell anyone about this. No one. You could be put in danger if you do.

"Do you understand?"

"Is it that serious?" asked Ino.

"Very," said Iruka.

"I… I don't think Mizuki really means any harm, Iruka-sensei," said Hinata. "He probably just made a mistake."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "go easy on him."

"I hope so," said Iruka. "But it was a very serious mistake."

He stood up.

He'd been friends with Mizuki for years. Now he might be signing his death warrant with what came next.

* * *

Sarutobi looked down at the note with resignation. He'd very much hoped the villages were moving past all this. Once again, he felt his full age. But he had to lead and calculate what was best for the Leaf. So he looked to Iruka. "You are sure of this?"

"I am sure only of what Ino told me," said Iruka, looking away. "I didn't detect any signs of lying.

"I wish I didn't believe her, but I do. Mizuki isn't like me. He wanted to go on to become a jonin, and he never forgave me for making chunin before him.

"He was ambitious, and he'd hit a dead end."

Sarutobi nodded. "You are correct.

"He was at a dead end. His ascension to jonin was denied due to certain unanswered questions about a man who died on a mission. Perhaps that was a mistake."

"It was me who pulled the strings to get him the teaching job," said Iruka. "I figured he'd grow into it. I never imagined he'd sell information on the students."

"We do not know for certain that he did yet," said Sarutobi.

Sarutobi tapped his foot twice. The ANBU black ops appeared around him in an instant, kneeling, and ready for action. "Hokage?"

"Begin a full search of Mizuki's apartment as well as all the files he has in his workplace," said Sarutobi. "Look for any information regarding the students in his care. Do so with utmost care. Iruka, I have another task for you."

* * *

Mizuki had never gotten the message.

He always had one at this time of week. But he hadn't. Had it gotten lost? Or had Kabuto forgotten? He paced back and forth in his apartment as he did so. What had happened to it? Or had it been written at all?

How the hell was he supposed to know where to take his documents if he didn't have the code?

There was a knock on the door.

Mizuki moved forward and opened it. Iruka was waiting on the other side. Mizuki put on a familiar smile. "Iruka? What brings you here?"

"Sorry about this, Mizuki," said Iruka. "We've gotten a call from the Hokage. He wants us to pull all the data on our students and bring it to him.

"Apparently he wants to look at it all himself."

Mizuki blinked. This was irregular. Then again, he was the Hokage."Really? He's been taking a hands-off approach until recently."

Iruka sighed. "I know. But I guess he wants to get back in the game."

"Well, we'd better get to it. Come on," said Mizuki.

They made their way to the academy and began pouring over the files. Setting them into a storage scroll, Mizuki sighed. "Is that everything?"

"Yes," said Iruka.

Iruka had been in that room. Had he grabbed it by accident. No, Mizuki was sure it hadn't been there. "Iruka," he said as they walked out.

"Yes?" said Iruka.

"Nevermind," said Mizuki.

"Is something wrong," asked Iruka.

"Nothing, I've been expecting some homework from one of my students for a few days and well, nothing yet," said Mizuki. Lying was all about having a grain of truth.

"Well, kids are kids," said Iruka. "Do you remember back when we were growing up?"

"Yeah," said Mizuki. "We both lost our parents to the Nine-Tailed Fox. Though I guess we dealt with it in different ways. "Class clown."

"Guilty as charged," said Iruka. "Come on, let's get all this to the Hokage."

They made their way to the Hokage's office as the sun began to sink behind the horizon. Scaling up the stairs, they came to the office and entered. The lights were all out, and as Mizuki entered, he halted. Something was wrong.

He dropped the storage scroll and went for a kunai. But as he did the ANBU black ops surged into view. The blade was pulled from his hand as he was disarmed and forced onto the floor. Looking up, he saw the lights go on. The Hokage's chair was turned around.

Sarutobi Hiruzen turned around his seat. And Mizuki realized he was dressed in black armor. He raised some files in one gauntleted hand. "Now then, Mizuki. There are some important matters that have been brought to my attention. I felt we ought to sort them out face to face before you give any more information to our enemies."

Shit.


	11. Kabuto

**Chapter Eleven: Kabuto**

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were walking back home after a long, long day. The sun was setting now, and Naruto was feeling weird. It had only been a day, but he felt like they were friends. But what had happened was bugging him.

He looked to Ino. "So what do you think is going on here, Ino?"

Ino sighed. "I don't know. But we shouldn't talk about it, Naruto. Remember what Iruka-sensei said?"

"Well yes, but… ah, alright," said Naruto. He wanted to talk about it. The whole thing was just so wrong.

They came to Ino's house, and she slipped her bag off her shoulder. "Well, this is where I break off. Can you guys make it back home on your own?"

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about me," said Hinata.

"See you tomorrow," said Ino.

Then they broke off. It had been a good day in some ways, and a bad one in others. Naruto hardly saw the way home as he got back to his apartment. But when he got there, he found that there was yellow and black tape covering it.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto. Then he saw the notice:

'By order of the committee of public safety, this apartment is condemned as a safety hazard.'

"Oh, come on!" said Naruto. "You gotta be kidding me!" He turned and stalked back down the steps. Looking up, he saw that clouds were gathering in the sky. It looked like rain, and he was out an apartment. "Well, this is just great! Mizuki-sensei is in trouble. That creep Kabuto is skulking around. And now my apartment blocked!"

"Mizuki?" said a familiar voice.

Naruto looked up and saw Kin and Zaku making their way up to him. Naruto ran up to them. "Oh Kin, Zaku, you're here. Where's Dosu?"

Zaku sighed. "We had some D ranked missions that ran late. Dosu had to deliver some reports to the Hokage. I'm guessing you didn't do much better."

"Yeah, you could say that," said Naruto. "First some creep put a letter on Mizuki-sensei's desk and then when we went to find out who he was, he was getting blamed."

"Note?" asked Kin, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, see, um, see my friend Hinata saw this guy, Kabuto, sneaking around during lunch," said Naruto. "He put a note on the desk, and it had all this weird code. Anyway, we went to find out who he was, and now Mizuki is getting in trouble."

"Did this note have anything special about it?" asked Kin.

"Special?" asked Naruto.

"You know, like, a seal or something?" asked Kin.

Naruto thought about it. "Well, there was this weird snake symbol in the sign of infinity. I guess that was some kind of code. It turned out this Kabuto guy was part of the hospital or something. I dunno." And then he remembered what Iruka-sensei had told him. "Ah, damn, I wasn't supposed to tell you guys that.

"Listen, I need you not to tell anyone."

"Don't worry. We won't," said Kin. "So what happened to your apartment?"

"Oh, it got condemned," said Naruto. "It wasn't dirty at all. Can I crash with you guys?"

"Sure," said Kin, before looking to Zaku. "Zaku-"

"I'll go get some snacks," said Zaku.

"I don't need snacks," said Naruto. "And it looks like rain."

"Yeah, well I do," said Zaku, before rushing off.

"Alright, see you later, I guess," said Naruto.

* * *

It was another day at the office to Kabuto. To an outside observer, he was calm, friendly, and professional. All of which were true about him as he wrote the details of the most recent procedure.

Inwardly he felt frustration. He had at least one more year to go before he had any hope of getting out of here. He'd been hoping his target would try to graduate early. Certainly, he would manage it.

No such luck. For whatever reason, the Uchiha boy had chosen to take the full years.

Which meant Kabuto would have to go to the Chunin Exams this year. Again. And pretend to be a harmless nice guy who happened to run into other students, again. And then, by some run of bad luck, get disqualified. Again.

The first time had been difficult. The second time less so, but he'd felt professional pride. Now he was just sick of it.

He had one more year as a genin.

He had one more year with people mocking him behind his back.

The door opened, and one of his coworkers rushed in. "Kabuto, we've got someone seriously injured. One of the farmers from the outer part of the village. We need you in room 431 now!"

Kabuto sighed and stood up. "I see. I'm on my way there now."

The man in question had somehow managed to get dragged under his own plow. There was a gaping wound in his stomach. He had several broken limbs, and his left eye was a mess. Kabuto set to work, even as an IV was set to the man.

Any ordinary medical ninja would have called it a lost cause.

Kabuto called it business as usual. He worked, mending bones, sealing cuts. In a few minutes, he'd saved the man's life. In a few more, he would save the man's vision.

And then he heard the music.

It was a very specific tune, made with a wind instrument. It was being played off tune in a very specific way. It was a Sound Village signal. One that meant 'you are in danger.'

Had he been compromised?

For that matter, who in the entire village knew that theme? Not Mizuki. Or any of Kabuto's contacts for that matter. He was the only one privy to that kind of secret. Kabuto doubted the Leaf Village even knew the tune.

Ah, of course.

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. High-level genin who had been captured. They would know it. And they were in close proximity to that imbecile Naruto. It was possible that they had learned of Kabuto's presence. They had befriended Naruto, so perhaps he had accidentally blabbed something important.

This was all speculation.

Whatever had been revealed, Kabuto ought to get some distance from his usual haunts. That would buy him time to think things over. He looked down at the man he was working on. His vision had been restored, and he would live. Kabuto could probably just walk away, and no one would know he hadn't been treated.

He spent a minute finishing the job. There was such a thing as professional pride, after all.

Kabuto made his way out into the waiting room, grabbing the bag he kept on hand with emergency supplies on his way. He might have to leave the village in a hurry. But for now, he tied up loose ends and approached the secretary. "Suwa, that man you brought in is fully healed. I need you to get someone to cover for me, though."

"What?" said Suwa. "What happened?"

"Something important just came up," said Kabuto.

"Alright," said Suwa, "I'll get someone else to cover your shift."

Kabuto smiled. "Thanks."

Then he walked out. He picked as his destination a park near the outer wall. As he walked there, he mulled things over. His last action was delivering a note to Mizuki, which meant Mizuki was likely the one who botched things.

Kabuto wished he hadn't had to rely on the man. Anyone who did such an unprofessional job of disposing of a liability deserved what he got. Even so, Iruka had been incorruptible, and Mizuki was the only one who might have been a blind spot.

Kabuto sat down on a bench and drew out some feed to toss to ducks. As he did, he scanned through his memories of Mizuki's office. What had been there of note?

There had been a lunch bag.

A student may have returned to get it and found the note. But there was nothing on the note to directly implicate Kabuto. Though it might implicate Mizuki. Still, Kabuto had arranged an alibi for that. So why would he be in danger?

And how would Kin, Dosu, or Zaku have known he would be in danger?

They were in close proximity to Naruto. And Naruto was in close proximity to the scene. So if he had found out about it, he could have blabbed it to them. He was certainly careless enough. But Kabuto refused to believe he could ever be careless enough to get spotted by Naruto Uzumaki.

Then he remembered something.

The ducks were feeding on the pellets hungrily.

Naruto had been eating lunch outside one of the windows with Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka. Hinata has a Byakugan, and now that he thought of it, Ino's bag was the same as the one inside the office. Which meant Ino might have asked Hinata to scan for her bag rather than get it herself.

Efficient, if lazy.

If Kabuto had been hit with bad luck, Hinata could have been looking in at the very moment he put his note down. Which meant she probably mentioned it to Ino. Ino then went in there to get her bag and decided to read a note off her teacher's desk. From there, she probably dithered about whether to show anyone it. That was the best explanation for why Kabuto was not now in prison. She probably talked to Naruto and Hinata about it, and Naruto blabbed it to Kin.

Well, that was a reasonable model for what happened.

Now, what do to about it?

He had run out of pellets. Just as he was running out of time. Kabuto leaned back in the bench and looked up at the clouds above. It looked like rain. If he made a run for it, he could probably get away. The rain would wash away his scent and obscure his tracks.

Of course, then his mission would be a failure. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't have been pleased. So perhaps he could pass it off as a partial success if he staged a raid on the academy and got all the files. Sasuke would graduate next year anyway. It was doubtful his grades would change much in that time.

Even so, Kabuto liked the idea of turning this situation to his advantage. Was there some way to spin this?

Mizuki would probably spill his guts. In fact, he was probably doing it right now. While Kabuto's precautions would buy him time, there was too much against him in this case. He needed to shift the evidence a bit. And he only needed one more piece.

Raising his hands, he focused on creating a shadow clone. The clone appeared before him in a poof, his likeness in every possible way. It surged away without a word to do what it had been created to do.

One hit and that clone was done. Which meant Kabuto would probably be done too. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "If this doesn't work, I'm in trouble."

Then he waited.

Soon enough, the ANBU black ops arrived. They surrounded him, clad in animal masks. Kabuto looked up in surprise as they closed in.

"Kabuto Yakushi." said one.

"Yes?" said Kabuto, putting on his surprised face.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us." said the ANBU.

Faceless fools. Kabuto wouldn't be so easily outmaneuvered. If they'd been here five minutes ago he'd have been done. "Of course. I'm at your service. After all, I have nothing to hide."

One of these days Kabuto was going to wipe out the ANBU. For all their claims of superiority, they had long since become vestigial. And useless things had no reason to exist. It was a matter of professional pride.

Soon enough, he was led to the Hokage's office. He found the old man puffing his pipe and sitting where he was. Kabuto tried to look worried and fearful. "Hokage, what's going on here?"

"Kabuto, you have performed your medical duties with enthusiasm, despite your low rank." said the Hokage. "In light of your dedication to the craft of healing, I will give you the opportunity to defend yourself."

So he wasn't going to be summarily executed. Convenient for Kabuto, and expected. This would never have worked in the Sound Village. "Against what charges, Hokage?"

"We recently learned of a leak in the academy." said the Hokage. "One of the teachers, Mizuki, has been found to be selling information on Sasuke Uchiha to someone. No doubt you are aware of how seriously we take the records of our ninja graduates?"

"Of course, Hokage," said Mizuki. "But I don't see how this relates to me?"

"We have a witness. They claim that you were seen putting the implicating note onto his desk during lunch hour." said the Hokage. "Mizuki also has identified you as his contact. He claims that you had him selling information on all his students.

"In particular, Sasuke Uchiha."

So things were worse than hoped. Even if Kabuto got out of this clean, part of Lord Orochimaru's plans was revealed. "He's lying! Hokage, I'm a medic. What possible reason could I have to betray the Leaf Village!"

"I leave such judgments to you, but anyone can be turned in the right situation." said the Hokage sadly. "At the moment, the evidence is still being gathered. I thought I might give you the chance to speak in your defense."

"Hokage, I never even entered Mizuki's office," said Kabuto. "I'm not even sure I was there. I spent lunch hour healing a child who'd been hit by a practice kunai during target practice. Ask the medics who were there.

"They'll vouch for me.

"Whoever did this, they must have been under a henge."

"That much is possible." said the Hokage. "Whatever the case, you will be confined to a cell until the evidence is gathered."

"Very well, then," said Kabuto. "I have nothing to hide, and I'm certain the evidence will show that soon enough."

His shadow clone finished its mission. Then it committed suicide without a trace. The memories came to him at once. And as Kabuto was thrust into his cell, he smiled.

* * *

Kin met Zaku on the doorstep of the building. He was sopping wet from the downpour.

"Did you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I managed to get out a signal at the hospital," said Zaku. "Hopefully he'll hear it."

"If this Kabuto guy is working for Lord Orochimaru, maybe he can help us," said Kin.

"Maybe. But Dosu's already got a plan," said Zaku.

"Do you know what that is?" asked Kin.

"No idea," said Zaku. Then he raised a plastic bag. "I did get the snacks, though."

Kin sighed in relief. "Fine. Naruto and I were playing poker just now. You want to join us?"

"Sure, why not," said Zaku.

Kin hoped they'd made a difference, and hoped they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have the first time I've written Kabuto's perspective. Please tell me if you think I got him well.


	12. False Friends

**Chapter Twelve: False Friends**

It was a meeting between the Hokage and several of his primary advisors. Sarutobi looked across the table at one of his subordinates. He was a silver-haired man whose face and left eye was hidden behind a black mask. He was lean and had a contemplative look to him.

"What news, Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen.

"I've completed my examination of Mizuki's office." said Kakashi. "There are residual chakra particles within consistent with those used by a henge. It is possible that whoever Hinata saw was actually only pretending to be Kabuto as a cover.

"He may even have been picked at random."

"You sound uncertain," noted Sarutobi, though a normal man wouldn't have picked up on it.

"He's a low genin who has yet to pass the Chunin Exams despite years of trying. Kabuto seems the ideal choice for a plant," said Kakashi. "His position would make it possible for him to keep in contact with Mizuki."

"He may have used a henge to become himself so that he'd leave a trail behind." Paranoid, but that was part of the ninja game.

"We'll leave such speculations for after we've heard the other reports," said Sarutobi. "Iruka, what was your conclusion from the interviews."

Iruka put down some paper and shoved it across the table. "I have accounts that Kabuto was working on injured students during lunch break. The people with him had known him for years, and none of them noticed anything different.

"Likewise, his healing abilities were consistent with what they know of him."

"Healing jutsu is a complex and difficult technique," said Sarutobi. "I find it doubtful that a clone could have performed up to Kabuto's normal standards."

"With respect, Hokage, shadow clones are capable of using jutsu." said Kakashi.

"Perhaps." conceded Sarutobi. "But to my knowledge, Kabuto has no such abilities. He has never been granted authorization to the scroll. In fact, he has never applied for the privilege.

The simplest solution is usually the most likely."

"But Hokage, Mizuki genuinely believes that he was working for Kabuto the entire time," said Iruka. "Mizuki is reckless, but he's not stupid. There are signs that someone is under a henge that can be picked up on with proper attention.

"If he'd been meeting with this person for years on end he would have figured out it wasn't the real Kabuto."

"You have a great deal of faith in Mizuki's abilities, Iruka," noted Kakashi.

"We were on the same squad for years," said Iruka. "He would have noticed."

Sarutobi looked to the third member of the council. "…Ibiki, what are your results?"

The man glowered at Iruka as he set down a sheet. "We have finished our examination of Hinata Hyuga. She was under a low-level genjutsu. It was almost entirely dissipated by the time we found it, so no details on what it was supposed to do. However, this puts into question everything she claims she saw.

"She has become an unreliable witness."

"Has she?" asked Kakashi. "This is all very convenient. Kabuto left the hospital on a walk after finishing his last patient. Given that he'd finished a rather gruesome operation it was attributed to stress.

"He was later found feeding ducks by the ANBU. There was a thirty-minute window that is unaccounted for."

"That is enough time to do something," said Iruka.

"Do what?" grunted Ibiki.

"He could have attempted to plant a false genjutsu into Hinata," said Iruka. "Discrediting her as a witness would help clear him."

"Kabuto did not even know he was about to be arrested," noted Kakashi. "To do that he would have to have forewarning of an arrest. He would then have to learn somehow that Hinata was a critical witness. Then break into the Hyuga Compound, and get back to feed the ducks before anyone was the wiser.

"One of the finest ninja in the Village Hidden in the Clouds was killed attempting the same mission. And we're talking about a man who hasn't made Chunin after years of trying."

"Not everyone who is a low rank is there because they can't reach higher," said Iruka flatly.

"True." conceded Kakashi. "But someone who betrays his village does so because of ambition."

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't completely discount Kabuto," said Iruka. "There are still things about this investigation that don't make sense.

"I'd like permission to investigate this matter. At the very least I want to know if there are any more leaks."

"Granted Iruka," said Sarutobi. "Even so, given the situation, no charges against Kabuto can be upheld. Thus, this meeting is adjourned."

Iruka and Ibiki stood. Ibiki remained. "I'd like to talk to you about something in private, Hokage."

"Of course, Ibiki," said Sarutobi, waiting. "What is it?"

When they had left, Ibiki looked very grim. "I think one of our potential suspects just left the room, Hokage."

"Iruka?" guessed Sarutobi. "Why would you suspect him?"

"He keeps meticulous notes for a schoolteacher and was highly efficient in his field," said Ibiki. "I can't see someone of his skill settling for teaching without reason."

"You misjudge him," said Sarutobi.

"Do I?" asked Ibiki. "Iruka is well liked by his entire class. It would be child's play for him to set up a genjutsu like that without being noticed. He was also close friends with Mizuki, who may be covering for him."

"Iruka was the one who reported this matter in the first place," said Sarutobi.

"He might have been afraid the truth would get out, and decided to put himself above suspicion," said Ibiki, unmoved. "Remember, Ino's family are influential. If her parents brought the matter up, he could be among the suspects."

"Iruka has always been an invaluable servant of the Leaf." noted Sarutobi.

"Maybe so," said Ibiki. "But he's getting paid like a schoolteacher. That kind of low-rank breeds resentment. I'd like permission to start watching him, as a precaution."

"Very well then, Ibiki," said Sarutobi. "I grant you permission to dispatch a member of the ANBU black ops to the school. You may make any investigations you wish.

"However, your official mission is to safeguard the students there. And I expect your presence to go unnoticed."

Ibiki nodded and saluted. "Understood, Hokage."

* * *

Naruto awoke on the sleeping bag he'd been crashing on. Opening his eyes blearily, he smelled the scent of cooking bacon and eggs. Pulling himself up, he saw Kin in the kitchen.

"Mmm, what's that?" he asked.

"Oh, so you're finally awake," said Kin, glancing back. "Get in the shower and get dressed. If you're not out before this is done we're eating without you."

"You made me breakfast?" asked Naruto, hardly believing it.

Zaku laughed. "No, she made herself breakfast and added a couple of eggs. Now hurry up, will ya." And he threw some clothes at Naruto. "Better do it. Kin doesn't like waiting."

Naruto quickly showered and got dressed. Only once he was done did he realize he wasn't wearing his orange jumpsuit. Instead, it was a green and black outfit that was very baggy. He sat down across from Zaku as Kin sat down, putting down three plates.

In front of Naruto was a plate with bacon and eggs. He realized suddenly that this was the first time he'd been here. Sitting at a table with people he'd cared about, eating breakfast. Other kids ate breakfast with their parents, but he'd never known his.

Every day he'd woken up and microwaved ramen.

Was he crying? He wiped the tears from his eyes as Kin caught sight of them. "What is it now?"

"Well, I mean, um… I've never eaten a homemade breakfast before," said Naruto, not wanting to look like a wuss.

"And you never will again if you don't suck it up," said Kin.

"Right," said Naruto, smiling as he dug in. "So, Zaku, um, why did you become a ninja?"

"Me?" asked Zaku. "I wanted to be strong. I spent my life being looked down on and cornered by people stronger than me. But Lord Orochimaru gave me the chance to be more than just that.

"What about you?"

"I want people to acknowledge me," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Kin.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well," said Kin, "it's just they seemed to have made up their mind about you already. Are you sure they're worth working for."

"Actually, they're already coming around," said Naruto. "Just you wait, I'll be Hokage in no time."

Zaku and Kin shared a glance. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I ate lunch with Ino and Hinata just today," said Naruto. "That's how I found out about that whole thing with Mizuki-sensei."

"Oh, really," said Kin. "Ino's the blonde girl, right?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "She's always arguing with Sakura over Sasuke and things like that, but she's actually really nice."

Kin shifted. "Are you sure she really wants to spend time with you? Or is she just trying to use you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well," said Kin, "sometimes girls do something when they want to attract a guys attention. They spend a lot of time with another guy, one that isn't considered as much of a catch. The idea is to get the guy they want jealous."

"Ino wouldn't do something like that," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Kin. "How long have you really known her? Isn't she approaching you a bit suddenly? And just when your grades are improving. Right about the point Sasuke might start considering you a threat."

Naruto paused. "I… Iruka-sensei told me I ought to be careful someone was a real friend or not. I'll be careful Kin. But I don't think she'd do something like that."

Kin sighed. "Well, anyway I packed lunch for you. Least I can do until you find another place to stay."

"Where are you going to stay anyway?" asked Zaku.

"I dunno," admitted Naruto. "I figure I'll have to talk to old man Hokage about it. I wish I'd known about it before I walked back."

"Well, when you're done with school, I've got a trick I want to teach you," said Kin. "It's more advanced, but it'll really help with your chakra control."

"Wow, thanks, Kin!" said Naruto, finishing his meal.

Naruto hurried on out and realized he'd gotten out a bit earlier than usual. Still, he was feeling pretty good. Kin had said that maybe Ino had noticed him because of his better grades. He didn't buy Ino was just using him, Kin didn't really know her.

But it raised a good point. If Ino had noticed him, maybe Sakura had. That was why Naruto made his way to her house and waited. When she emerged, he approached and raised a hand. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura looked at him and sighed. "Oh, Naruto, it's you. What do you want?"

This was it; this was the moment. "I was wondering if we could walk to school together?"

"Naruto, you're annoying," said Sakura.

"But I-" began Naruto.

"No," said Sakura, and she walked off.

Naruto looked down, feeling bitter and a little angry. "…Fine, whatever."

Naruto was going to ask Ino the same question. But for whatever reason he didn't run into her on the way to school. He wasn't about to ask her parents, adults didn't like him much. So he walked on. It didn't help that he had to walk just a bit slower to avoid catching up to Sakura. He liked to run. It expended energy.

He was so distracted that he tripped on the curb and ended up landing flat on his face.

When he finally got to the school, he was more than a little cross. Sakura had just rejected him out of hand. She hadn't even given him a second glance. And then he saw Sasuke.

At once, Sakura ran up to him.

"Hey, Sasuke," said Sakura, "sleep well?"

"No.," said Sasuke.

Naruto felt a surge of fury. What did Sasuke have that Naruto didn't? Why was it that everyone always fawned over him?

"Hey, Naruto," said Ino. "Is that a new outfit?"

Naruto looked up. He saw Ino and Hinata walking toward him. "Oh, yeah. I uh, borrowed it from a friend. My apartment kind of got closed down."

"Well, it looks good on you," said Ino.

"Thanks," said Naruto. "I uh, didn't see you on the way here."

"Sorry," said Ino. "I figured I'd meet Hinata and walk with her. So I had to get up a little early."

"It's okay," said Naruto. "Hey, maybe tomorrow-"

"Oh, Sasuke!" said Ino. "I didn't see you there! Why don't you and Hinata talk? I've got to talk to Sasuke about something." And then she walked off.

Damn it.

Naruto looked at Hinata and blinked. He realized Hinata had shed her cold weather jacket. She was now wearing a black outfit that clung to her far more. "So um, is that a new outfit?"

"…Yes," said Hinata, looking down. "Do… do you like it?"

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"I'm glad," said Hinata. "Ino… Ino said I should sell myself more."

"Right," said Naruto. "Well, I guess we ought to head into class."

* * *

One of Iruka's oldest friends was now in prison.

And he couldn't tell the kids. He tried to appear upbeat as he stood before them, and he probably succeeded. They only looked confused, not worried. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to taijutsu class."

"Iruka-sensei? Where's Mizuki-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I'm afraid that Mizuki has been transferred to another job," said Iruka. "I know this comes on short notice, but for now I'm going to be filling in for him in taijutsu classes.

"Now then, Mizuki left detailed reports on what each of you are capable of. But I'd like to get an idea of where each of you stand. So we're going to be doing a series of sparring matches.

"For a start, Sasuke come forward."

He came forward, very confident, but without a smile. Now, who to match him against?

"Alright, champ!" said Ino.

"Yeah, cream em Sasuke!" said Sakura in response.

Iruka was glad to have such enthusiastic volunteers. He'd spent years listening to every girl in the class fawning over Sasuke. Now he had a chance to get them to shut up about how dreamy he was. Yes, Iruka was feeling a bit vindictive at the moment. "And for your opponent, Ino come forward."

There was dead silence. After a moment, Ino pointed to herself as Sakura stared. "Me? But sensei, I'm nowhere near Sasuke's level."

"You received exactly the same instruction he did," said Iruka. "And you have the second-highest ranking among the female students of this class. Mizuki spoke very highly of your skills."

"But Mizuki-sensei never had girls spar with boys," said Ino. "He said-"

Mizuki again. "Mizuki is no longer the teacher in charge of this class," said Iruka. "I am. Step forward."

Ino nodded. "Yes, sensei."

Both of the stepped into the white sparring circle. Ino looked incredibly nervous. Meanwhile, the general consensus among the students was that this was a one-sided fight. Why had Mizuki not had the girls spar with the boys? When Iruka had trained them in ninjutsu, he'd made sure everyone got the same teaching.

He couldn't believe that Mizuki could have let the girls far that far behind. Still, here was their chance to disprove him. "Now all the usual rules will apply to this match. No below the belt. No ninjutsu or genjutsu. The match ends as soon as someone taps out or gets knocked out of the circle."

Ino raised her hand. "I-"

"And if you forfeit without fighting I'm going to give you a failing grade," said Iruka flatly. "Nothing worth doing is ever easy."

"F-failing?" said Ino.

"Well, you lose every single one of the battle you don't fight, Ino," said Iruka.

Both took stances. "Begin."

Sasuke surged forward instantly. Ino barely had time to react as he struck at her. Her guard was knocked aside, and she was sent flying backward out of the ring to lie stunned. Naruto ran toward her. "Ino!" He looked up to Sasuke, who turned to walk out of the circle. "You jerk!"

"Match over, Sasuke wins," said Iruka. "Well fought Ino." Then he turned to the other student. "Sasuke."

The boy looked up.

"I expect you to conduct yourself with more restraint in the future," said Iruka. "That was far too aggressive. Someone could have gotten hurt."

Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Ino stood up, looking both hurt and unsteady. Her face was bruised where Sasuke had struck her. She stood up, blinking back tears. "Good match, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even look up.

Well, that settled it. Sasuke was getting major marks for his next screwup. Iruka would talk to him about his issues in private, but he'd tried that before. The boy strove for perfection, so when he got an A- instead of an A+, it might just get through to him.

"How does it feel, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura mockingly.

Everything froze. Iruka looked up to look in shock at the bubblegum haired girl. And he realized that he wasn't the only one who was staring. Everyone, from Hinata to the normally lazy Shikamaru, was looking at Sakura. There were a lot of expressions — anger, shock, irritation, incredulousness.

But what really made Iruka speechless was that Sasuke was staring as well. The boy's usually impassive mask had slipped just slightly, and he too was looking at Sakura. Sakura shifted uneasily.

Ino choked visibly, then ran out of the room in tears. Naruto ran after her, calling.

"Sakura," said Iruka, "get out."

"But-" began Sakura.

"Go," said Iruka. "I'll talk to you in private later. Sasuke, see me after class."

This was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So this was an unexpected way to end the chapter. At first, things were going to go beyond this, but I ended up elaborating on the Sakura subplot. Then Sakura went too far.

The thing about Sakura is that she's only the protagonist because we see things from her perspective. At least as far as her feud with Ino goes. Imagine what the story would be like if Ino joined Team 7? The fanbase would hate Sakura's guts.

Oh. Wait.

Nevermind then.

Anyway, I actually like Sakura's character and I feel she could have been used for a lot more. But breaking off years of friendship over a guy is a dick move no matter how you slice it.


	13. A Passing Moment

**Chapter Thirteen: A Passing Moment**

Sasuke was not, as some thought, unaware of his peers.

He paid enough attention to those around him to have a general idea of who they were. Shikamaru was a lazy underachiever destined for mediocrity. Naruto was the class clown and no talent moron. Shino Abarame was silent, thoughtful, wore glasses, and had a colony of bugs living inside him. And Ino and Sakura were the fangirls.

He would have told both of them to go away years ago, but that would be counterproductive. He had to focus on what mattered. Nothing other than those were relevant.

First, kill his brother in as gruesome a way possible.

Second, restore his clan.

The first step was simple. All he had to do was find his brother and introduce a kunai into his face. It was getting to that point, which was difficult, and that was why he focused on achieving perfection. He could have graduated from the academy early, but he chose not to because he wanted to learn everything. Sasuke wasn't like that idiot Naruto.

He wasn't going to blast out of the academy at a young age. It might look good on a resume, but Sasuke wanted to be well prepared. He had to take every chance to get stronger he could. And the basics were the foundation which you built techniques on.

Of course, the second step was where things got complex.

Restoring his clan meant having a family, which meant marrying someone. So, he should pick a girl with a decent amount of chakra and marry her. There were, at least, no shortage of potential suitors.

Sasuke supposed he ought to have picked a favorite by now, but it didn't seem worth the effort. They were all vapid morons who talked about being in love with him. Even though not one of them had ever even had a conversation with him.

Of said morons, he'd narrowed them down to Ino and Sakura. He picked these two for a reason. Although they were just as vapid, they were somewhat more talented than the others. Their personalities didn't so much leave much to be desired, as not seem to exist at all. Sasuke couldn't think of a defining characteristic between them except their hair. Ordinarily, he'd consider Hinata. But ironically the only female in the class Sasuke found tolerable was the one that had no interest in him. Then again, he wouldn't find her tolerable if she was actually going after him. Somewhat ironic. Romance was difficult. Then again, romance was too strong a word. Romance had certain implications of a relationship of some kind. This was more like human husbandry.

At first, he'd thought about picking Ino. She was from a prominent family. But that was a double edged sword. Sasuke wanted to restore the Uchiha Clan. And he was afraid that if he married Ino, it would be subsumed into the Yamanaka Clan. Her parents might want to keep the Yamanaka.

On the other hand, Sakura's parents were nobodies. Which meant the children would all be Uchiha beyond a doubt. He couldn't expect a dowry, but money was, at this stage, no object. More importantly, his higher rank meant she wouldn't be in a position to complain. He could marry her and have children with her. He would see to it that said children were provided to. Then he would leave on a ten-year mission and never have to think about any of them again.

You know, the best-case scenario for both of them. This meant that Sakura, through no inherent virtue of her own, had been just slightly ahead of Ino.

Which was why he had punched Ino.

As long as he was sparring against her, it was perfectly legal. And it hopefully gave him the chance to turn her down without actually having to interact with her. He'd hate to have to put up with her crying or whatever. He'd been sure not to return her attempt at good sportsmanship so she'd drop the subject.

And then she had started crying.

Sasuke hadn't planned on that. She'd seemed genuinely hurt by what he'd done. Though she was trying to hide it, he kept silent and then Sakura had mocked her outright. Sasuke had been aware that they were catty with each other. It was practically a daily event.

Still, what Sakura had done had him reevaluating where she stood in the running.

Did that mean Ino was ahead? But hadn't she just dropped out? Sasuke was going to have to reevaluate his plan.

And then Iruka appeared. The teacher looked at him, sternly for a moment. Sasuke gazed back, keeping his face without expression. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you remember what happened with Hinata some years ago?" asked Iruka, sitting down across the desk.

"A member of the Cloud Village tried to kidnap her and was killed," said Sasuke, remembering vaguely the gossip.

"Right," said Iruka. "They were hoping to make use of her Byakugan. If they'd gotten away with her, they would have brainwashed her. Or worse."

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Sasuke.

"You are the last of the Uchiha Clan," said Iruka. "There are a great many people in this world who would consider your eyes a potential asset.

"And we have reason to believe someone is interested in your development."

"So what?" asked Sasuke,

"The Leaf Village is concerned about your safety," said Iruka. "Because of this, until you graduate from the academy, you're going to have to take some precautions.

"We have two general options." He fell silent.

"What are they?" asked Sasuke.

"In the first, you can be assigned a squad of the ANBU black ops as a bodyguard," said Iruka. "They'll be taking up residence in the Uchiha district with you and will ensure nothing happens to you."

"You want to put people up in my home?" asked Sasuke. It seemed sacrilege, somehow, even if the manor was empty.

"I thought you wouldn't take it well," said Iruka. "That's why I convinced the Hokage to give you an alternative. You could temporarily move into an apartment inside the villlage. It should be safe there and easy to make sure you're secure.

"It would only have to be until the situation is resolved.

"There is a catch, though."

The was always a catch, wasn't here? "What is it?"

"You'll have a roommate," said Iruka.

A roommate? Was this one of those tricks to try and make him socialize? He hoped not. He'd had enough of it with the therapists. Even so, Sasuke nodded. "I'll take the apartment."

It was preferable to having masked men squatting in his family home.

"Oh," said Iruka, "I think you should apologize to Ino. I'd hate for there to be bad blood between you."

Wait, Iruka wanted him to apologize? As in, actually, socially interact with another human being? Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to take that step. Even so, he nodded.

Best to do it by proxy.

He drew out a notecard and began to write on it. He tried to write the text in a fashion which was showed he regretted his actions, which he did. Sort of.

Well, actually he probably wouldn't have cared one way or the other if Sakura hadn't spoken up. But Sasuke had come dangerously close to burning a bridge, and he had to put out the flames. When he was convinced it worked, he made his way to Ino's locker and taped it. There, now he would get all the benefits of an apology without having to apologize.

* * *

Sakura had been told to leave the classroom.

She'd never been forced to leave the classroom before. She'd always been the smartest one in her class. She'd always had mastery over theoretical subjects. And her ninjutsu was always good. Her taijutsu had never been all that great, admittedly. But Mizuki-sensei had always been satisfied.

Now she was sitting in a desk waiting. The door opened, and Iruka walked in. He sat down across from her. Sakura remained silent, shifting.

"Sakura, just when did you and Ino stop being friends?" asked Iruka.

"I…" Sakura had to stay strong. "Well, we're rivals. We have been for years."

"And this justifies mocking her when she's already upset?" asked Iruka.

Sakura looked away. When she'd seen Ino knocked out she'd been so sure it amounted to a rejection by Ino. It was so clear; he'd pick Sakura. Her heart had leaped, and she'd felt like she'd won. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings-"

"Maybe you didn't," said Iruka. "But don't you think you should apologize?"

"I…" Sakura paused. Why should she apologize? Ino had always looked down on her from the very beginning. "She's said all the same things to me."

"Does that make it right?" asked Iruka. "Last year, you two were closer than any of my other students. What changed?"

Sakura was silent. "She wanted to control me.

"You don't get Ino. I was like a doll to her. She was always making these little suggestions, but what I should wear. How I should act.

"I was just a thing to make her look good."

"I think you're selling her short," said Iruka. "But whether you two stay friends is your own business, Sakura. But what you said wasn't right.

"You really should apologize. Even rivals can show respect." Sakura remained silent as Iruka stood. "You can go to lunch."

Sakura stood up and retrieved her bag. As she did, she wondered if she had gone a bit far. Maybe she should apologize. But if she did that Ino would just make a big deal about it and try to make her feel worthless. Like she always did.

No, no, Sakura shouldn't have mocked her when she did that. It hadn't been right. Retrieving her bag, Sakura made her way through the halls, looking for Ino. She wasn't in the cafeteria but was eventually able to find her by a tree.

The blonde girl was sitting on a swingset, looking down depressed. Sakura was about to go up to her. Then Naruto rushed out of nowhere! What was with him?! Why did he always ruin everything!

"Ino, are you alright?" asked Naruto. "I've been looking all over for you. Did he hurt you?"

"No, no I just… I wasn't ready for that," said Ino. "I kind of assumed he'd go easy on me."

"Don't worry, I'll beat up that jerk myself!" said Naruto.

Oh right, Naruto beat up Sasuke. Like that would ever happen. Sasuke was top of the class in almost everything. And Naruto wasn't even in his dust cloud. "Don't do it, Naruto. You'll just hurt your grades," said Ino with a sigh. "I can't believe Sakura."

Oh so now all this was Sakura's fault.

"What happened between you two? Didn't you used to be friends?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke happened," said Ino. Then she shook her head. "No, no, it wasn't his fault. I remember the first day I met Sakura. Her parents had just come to the village. All the kids used to bully her and make fun of her forehead.

"I was her first real friend. I helped her build up her confidence. We were best friends for years.

"Then she found out I had a crush on Sasuke too she declared herself my rival and broke off our relationship." Oh, she would say that, wouldn't she? It was Sakura's fault for not wanting to be a mere extension of Ino's being.

"Well, what's so great about Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Wait, what? How could Naruto be so ignorant? He was Sasuke!

"You wouldn't understand," said Ino.

"You're right, I don't understand!" said Naruto. "When was the last time he did anything nice for someone else? He's a complete jerk.

"He knew you weren't any match for him and he beat you down just to show off!"

Sasuke didn't do it to show off. Though Sakura didn't really know why he'd did it, this wasn't the point. Sasuke was misunderstood.

"That's not true, he's… well, he's misunderstood," said Ino. "Nobody really understands him."

"You girls are the ones' impossible to understand." said a voice.

Ino, Naruto, and Sakura all looked up to see Shikamaru sitting in the shade on the opposite side of the tree. He was munching on some pockey.

"Shikamaru?" asked Ino. "When you did get here? And what would you know about Sasuke?"

"Use your head," said Shikamaru. "You girls think he's the best thing ever. You also think that you are misunderstanding him, what does that say about your opinion?"

"Shut up," said Ino. "Go back to sleep like you always do!"

"Sounds good to me," said Shikamaru. And he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. "Women."

Typical.

"I don't know, Naruto," said Ino, standing from the swingset and wiping her eyes. "I just… Sakura was my best friend and her saying that after what happened… it hurt, I guess.

"Come on, let me just get the makeup kit form my locker. I want to look my best."

Sakura looked down from the corner she was behind. Naruto and Ino walked in, and Sakura followed, feeling a bit down. She hadn't thought Ino had regarded her as a best friend. Or maybe she had once, but, Sakura had been afraid.

Afraid of becoming a flower that existed only to make another kind look better. Ino had hinted at all of that. Finding out Sasuke and Ino had a crush on the same person, that had been too much. Sakura decided she would apologize to Ino.

She quickened her pace, but as she did, she realized Naruto hadn't gone off on his own. Would she really have to apologize in front of an audience? No, there was no way Sakura was letting that blabbermouth talk about this to heaven and back.

She'd wait until Ino was alone. Then she saw a note on Ino's locker. Ino saw it too and pulled it off. Naruto peered over her shoulder. "What is that?"

"It's a letter, from Sasuke," said Ino.

She didn't sound enthusiastic.

Why not? Sakura had never gotten a note from Sasuke. None of the girls had. Ino was just taking it for granted like she'd taken Sakura for granted.

"Knock it off, Naruto. This is private," said Ino. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pry."

"Sorry," said Naruto, pulling back. "So what's it say?"

He was never going to be satisfied until she told him, was he? Ino sighed. "It's an apology letter,

"To Ino,

"I apologize for striking you during sparring practice. It was wrong. Had expected you to put up a better fight and was too aggressive. I am sorry.

"-Sasuke" She sighed. "Kind of short writing, and weak as apologies go. And he could have said it to my face."

How dare she? Sasuke was a troubled person. He'd had horrible stuff happen to him, and she was acting like she was entitled to that. Sakura clenched her fist and turned to stalk off.

Why should she apologize, anyway? It wasn't like it would make a difference.

* * *

When his own lunch hour came, Iruka took the time to begin his investigation. He poured over all the records that Mizuki had been keeping on the various students. Sasuke was the main one, but there had been a point where the interest had been in the Yamanaka Clan jutsus.

Why?

The answer was obvious. The Yamanaka Clan could send forth their minds to possess another being. They could control their bodies and look through their thoughts. The downside was that it tied their lifespan with the one they were possessing.

He wrote down a list of possible uses for the information.

Not much, since it was a bloodline technique. But if one understood the principles behind it, you might be able to create a knockoff version. Or, perhaps, integrate aspects of the technique into another jutsu. But what kind of jutsu?

He'd need to know more about the one responsible to guess that.

Kabuto.

Iruka knew his belief in Kabuto's guilt wasn't entirely rational. On the other hand, his belief in Mizuki was not. Iruka knew Mizuki. He would have known he was dealing with a henge and would have wanted to know who he was really meeting with.

So what now?

Mentally, Iruka sighed and closed his eyes. Focusing, he sensed around the surrounding region for anyone who wasn't meant to be there. He found several chakras that didn't belong. They were doing a good job of hiding.

Not good enough.

"Ninja on the roof then?" asked Iruka as he stood. "Well, I'd better deal with them."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's official; I hate writing Sasuke as a character.

I've tried writing him twice now, and I've botched the job twice for opposite reasons.

This time I'm trying a different tactic. Since a desire for revenge, pride, and loyalty to his clan are pretty much his whole identity, I ran with it. I used those three aspects of his character as a core to build his relationships around.

My goal was to write Sasuke in a fashion that people who like Sasuke will enjoy. And do it without alienating people who hate him. You tell me if I succeeded.

I've had better luck writing Sakura, but I feel weird writing this. While I don't believe she is, precisely, out of character, she is at her absolute worst in these past few chapters, She hasn't undergone any of the character development she did in canon, and her fatal flaw, her obsession with Sasuke, is in full flower at this time. So yeah, I'll try to give her some better moments in the future.


	14. Departure

**Chapter Fourteen: Departure**

Zaku, Kin, and Dosu were waiting. Dosu was meditating on the bridge. Zaku was pacing back and forth. Kin was carving up a squirrel with her knife.

"Where is she?" asked Zaku. "We've been waiting for hours now?"

And then a knife was at his throat. Anko was behind him. "Hey kids, having fun?"

"You're late," said Dosu.

"I'm never late. Just reverse early," said Anko. Then drawing out a storage scroll, she threw it. It exploded outwards to reveal their weaponry. "Arm yourselves." Then she drew out a key. "I need to unlock your armguards."

"Why are you giving us these?" asked Kin.

"Yeah, good news. The Hokage has decided to give you a new C rank," said Anko. "Turns out that little display of loyalty helped a lot. We're going to be escorting a royal procession."

"What display of loyalty?" asked Zaku.

"I gave them the data we gathered," said Dosu.

"You what?!" said Zaku. "Why you-" He moved forward, but Kin caught him by the shoulder.

"Later," said Kin. "Why weren't we told about this in advance?"

"Well I could have," said Anko. "But I figured as long as I could disrupt your little schemes with a surprise I might as well."

"But…" said Kin. "You're going to disrupt our hypothetical schemes by giving us an important mission. One that will take us far away from the Leaf Village. How does that make any sense at all?"

"Well, you can't escape from a place you aren't at," said Anko.

"We cooperate," said Dosu.

"It's cute when you think you're in control," said Anko. "Let's go."

* * *

Cateye was on the eastern part of the building, watching the kids at lunch. He'd been completely unnoticed, which was only natural. He was ANBU, and there were only schoolteachers in this place.

He glanced back to Elephant. "Ugh, is there anything more boring than watching a school?"

"Tell me about it," said Elephant.

Cateye looked through his mask to the playground below. A boy and his dog were practicing together. He remembered back when he was down there. He smiled despite himself. "Can't believe these brats. They don't know how good they have it, am I right?"

Silence. "Right?"

Cateye turned around. Elephant was gone. He took a stance and drew a kunai. Raising his walkie talkie, he spoke. "This is Cateye to Mouse. Someone's up here." No answer. "Mouse?

What was going on? Who could have-

And then arms gripped his neck and air was cut off. Cateye struggled as iron grip held him tight. His visions was going blurry. "Your friends won't be returning any calls today."

His mask was drawn off, and he looked back. Iruka Umino had him in a chokehold. "You…"

Then he was shoved forward. Iruka drew up a letter and tossed it to him. Then he tossed three other masks down. "You're from the ANBU black ops aren't you? I'd like you to take this to Ibuki."

How as this possible? A schoolteacher had gotten the jump on all of them? Who was he? "What… we're here on official business from the Hokage.""

"You are also trespassing," said Iruka. "What do you think would happen if I told the parents of these students about this?

"There are official channels for this sort of thing.

"Use them. Now get out."

Cateye grabbed Elephant and made a run for it.

* * *

Iruka Umino was satisfied with how things turned out.

The ANBU black ops technically did not exist within the legal system. They operated outside the law, under the Hokage's direct command. In practice, however, Sarutobi was half retired. The old man couldn't directly command every aspect of the Leaf Village.

Which was precisely why Iruka wasn't going to tolerate their presence here. This was a schoolyard, and allowing a collection of glorified thugs onto it was a bad precedent.

School passed without further incident. He noticed that Ino and Sakura were glaring daggers at each other. Their looks had none of the childishness from before. There was a real vendetta brewing there. He took this to mean Sakura hadn't apologized.

"And that concludes class for today," said Iruka. "You can all head home. Naruto, stay behind. Don't worry; you're not in trouble."

Naruto waited. "Why do I have to stay behind sensei?"

"Well, your apartment has been condemned," said Iruka. "I thought I might talk to you on the subject."

"Oh right, that. Kin put me up for the night," said Naruto.

Iruka sighed in relief. "I'm glad you found somewhere. I'm sorry we didn't get to it yesterday. The truth is this mess with Mizuki threw the whole thing into chaos. We've had to be reworking our whole schedule and finding a new place for you to stay got kicked down the priority list."

"Well maybe I could just stay with Kin and the others," said Naruto.

Iruka was relieved he'd managed to nip that problem in the bud. He'd arranged a nice, lengthy, and very unpleasant mission for the Sound Three. And given how the mission was going to end, he wouldn't have to worry about them subverting Naruto.

"That might work," said Iruka. "But I'm told they're going to be put on a long term mission very soon. Something which will have them gone for a long time." He paused. "Listen, how would you feel about moving in with me?"

It had been Sarutobi's idea.

Naruto looked up brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, you'll have to keep your room clean and such, but I've got space," said Iruka.

"That sounds great sensei, thanks," said Naruto.

"It isn't any trouble," said Iruka. "And someone needs to keep you out of trouble." He sighed. "Why don't you get your things and we can head home, though we'll have to make a minor stop. I have some business to take care of."

And depending on how that business turned out, Iruka might be out of a job.

"Hey, sensei, what are those masks?" asked Naruto.

Iruka smiled and looked to the ANBU black ops masks. "Oh, these? They're a gift for the Hokage."

"Not sure he'd like them much," said Naruto.

"That's what I'm counting on," said Iruka.

The ANBU were a collection of glorified enforcers. A relic of a less civilized period of history. These days no one with any pride entered them. Iruka looked forward to the day the institution was abolished.

* * *

Sarutobi was dozing when there was a knock on the door.

He roused himself at once, feeling his age. Why had Minato had to go and sacrifice himself? Sarutobi would have been glad to do so. As it stood, he was only getting older and had no clear successor.

The door opened, and Iruka entered. In one arm was a package.

Sarutobi smiled. "Iruka, this is a pleasant surprise. How can I help you."

Iruka opened the bag and took out a series of masks. He put one down on the desk, one by one. "Cateyes. Mouse. Elephant. Swallow.

"That took me four minutes. May I inquire as to why the ANBU black ops were at my school?"

Ah. Well, Sarutobi supposed the ANBU weren't quite as good as they used to be. The organization hadn't been the same since the Uchiha Clan massacre. "…This is highly irregular, Iruka."

"The most powerful families in the Leaf Village send their children to that school, Hokage," said Iruka. "I think they'd be somewhat concerned if the ANBU black ops started hanging out there. The academy exists as neutral ground for a reason."

He had a point.

Sarutobi wondered if he had begun to go senile. Probably not. It was likely a misjudgment. "I am aware of that, Iruka. However, certain concerns were raised. Ibuki requested permission to launch an investigation. I judged the situation dire enough to warrant it."

"Who was he investigating?" asked Iruka.

Sarutobi remained silent.

"It was me, wasn't it?" asked Iruka.

"He had suspicions, and I did not see the harm in satisfying them," said Sarutobi. "Trust but verify, if you understand."

"I understand, but I don't agree," said Iruka. "Shall I resign?"

"What?" said Sarutobi.

"I am a teacher, Hokage," said Iruka. "The children of this village have been put into my charge. It's a massive amount of trust. If I no longer hold the confidence of this village, then I should not be involved in teaching."

That settled it. If Iruka had had some master scheme, he never would have made that offer. Sarutobi smiled. "If you did not have my trust before, you do now. I will withdraw the investigation."

"Thank you, Hokage," said Iruka. "Now I believe I've put together a potential angle for Kabuto's status as a genin despite higher abilities."

Sarutobi paused. "And what would that be?"

"The Chunin Exams," said Iruka.

"I don't follow," said Sarutobi.

"Think about it," said Iruka. "Every person who enters the Chunin Exams has the chance to brush paths the genin from each village. At the same time, Mizuki would provide him with the details of all the academy students.

"By entering the Chunin Exams multiple times, he would get a clear read on our abilities. And others."

"After several years he would gather data on the fighting abilities of a generation," noted Sarutobi. "Clever."

"Exactly," said Iruka.

"This is all based on the idea that Kabuto is far more powerful than he first appears," said Sarutobi. "What evidence can you offer for this?"

Iruka remained silent for a moment. "I'll see if I can find some this weekend."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well, then. I'll hold you to that. Now, I'm certain you have much to do."

"Yes, that much is true," said Iruka. He glanced back. "Come on, Naruto, let's go home."

Naruto stepped out. "Um, I wasn't listening or anything, I swear."

"What did you hear?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well, I heard something about that jerk, Kabuto," said Naruto. "A bit about the Chunin Exams and a lot of complicated scheming stuff I didn't understand."

"Then don't try to understand it," said Sarutobi. "Iruka, you'd best head back now."

Iruka nodded, and they left.

With Naruto moving in with Iruka, there was no more danger of corruption. Better still, he'd picked up several new friends. Sarutobi had to admit the Sound Ninja had proven useful, despite their best efforts.

* * *

The group was now on top of the cliff overlooking the Leaf Village. As they walked away, Zaku looked to Anko. "So these royals we're going to are they?"

"Prince Michiru of the Land of the Moon, and his son, Hikaru," said Anko. "We're supposed to keep him safe for his world tour."

"Sounds harmless enough," said Kin.

"Prepare to be surprised." snapped Zaku. "I've seen the bastard."

Kin looked at him. "Really, when?"

"Just before I was found by Lord Orochimaru," said Zaku. "I remember he was meeting with the local lord. I stole some food from a cart of bread headed for the feast. The guards chased me and nearly killed me. They would have if Orochimaru didn't save me."

"He does that," said Anko. "It makes it easy to use people. I've lived my own version."

"Yeah, I know," said Zaku. "What gets me though is what I saw afterward.

"When the feast was over, when people were starving, I saw them just pour the leftovers overboard. It could have fed hundreds of people for a week. But no, it just went into the river."

"Well, feel free to say it to his face," said Anko.

Kin looked up. "Seriously?"

"Yep," said Anko. "Sarutobi is playing stealth mentor. Michiru has gone through several bodyguards already. All have quit because they couldn't stand him. The Hokage thinks having a bloodthirsty trio like you might make them a bit wiser."

"Can we kill them?" asked Zaku.

"No," said Anko firmly. "Just… make them reassess their life choices a bit."

Kin halted and looked back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Living here hadn't been bad, exactly. And she had the feeling she might not see it again.

"Hey, Kin, you coming?" asked Zaku.

Kin looked up. "Yeah, I was just thinking of Naruto."

"He'll be fine," said Zaku. "Trust me."

Kin nodded. "Right."

They turned and walked away.

* * *

Later that night, Anko was sitting on a rock overlooking the surrounding lands. A fire had been lit below, and Kin was warming her hands on it. Zaku looked more annoyed than ever and stalked over to where Dosu was meditating. "So, Dosu, are you ready to admit that you don't really have a plan yet? Because you don't."

"Actually, it's proceeding quite well," said Dosu.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zaku. "Our goal is to redeem ourselves in Lord Orochimaru's eyes and get away from the Leaf Village-"

"Where are we, Zaku?" asked Dosu.

"Heading on a mission for the Leaf Village," said Zaku.

"And what are those things we're keeping stored in our packs?" asked Dosu.

"Our weapons," said Zaku.

"Exactly," said Dosu. "Now, how long would it take the Leaf Village jonin to catch us if we did something contrary to their interests? Aside from Anko?"

Zaku paused. "A long time."

"Exactly," said Dosu. "Attempting a direct escape was never feasible. We would need to take something very valuable. They would then pursue us.

"Without proper weapons, we would surely be overtaken and killed. That was why I disregarded any attempt to make use of apparent opportunities.

"They were traps.

"Now, however, we have proved our loyalty to the Leaf Village. We have been entrusted to a mission that will take us well out of the Leaf Villages area of power."

"So what now?" asked Zaku. "We make a break for it?"

"Not yet," said Dosu. "We have to wait for an opportunity to win back Lord Orochimaru's trust. I have several plans in mind, but I will not speak of them here. For now, we must perform our missions without question."

Kin had heard enough. She made her way up to Anko, who was watching the events below. Had she heard? Quite possibly. "Hey, Anko-sensei."

"Do you think Dosu has an actual plan?" asked Anko. "Or is he just stalling Zaku until he shuts up and succumbs to the power of friendship?"

"Not really sure, to be honest," said Kin. "Aren't you worried?"

"Not really," said Anko. "I've got an iron-clad countermeasure. As long as I can stall to the end of this mission, I'll be fine."

Kin remained silent. "Could you teach me that snake trick?"

Anko looked up in surprise. Then she smiled. "Sure, why not. It'll be a good way to pass the time.

"First of all, I'll show you the stance."

Well, at least Kin would be getting something out of this. Though she was beginning to have her doubts about the escape. What was it that made Lord Orochimaru better than the Leaf Village anyway?


	15. Plots and Boxes

**Chapter Fifteen: Plots and Boxes**

Team 9 were masters of disguise.

Beneath their portable concealment, they followed behind the ex-Sound Ninja, led by Anko. Together they walked across the rolling plains toward a nearby mountain. As they did, Tenten looked up. "So why are we watching these guys, Guy-sensei?"

"The Sound Ninja are undergoing a secret test of character," said Guy. "We're here in case their youthful spirit fails them. And also to provide extra security."

"I find this to be a highly irregular, Guy-sensei," said Neji. "Why can we not simply stand among them."

"I agree," said Lee. "This does not seem youthful to me."

"Quiet Lee," said Guy. "The choices a ninja makes when no one is around are those that define them. We will wait and observe and hope the power of youth survives.

"They must remain unaware of our presence for now. "But if they make a right choice, we'll shake their hands in youthful congratulations."

* * *

Kin was somewhat bemused. She looked to Anko to explain things. "Anko-sensei, why is Team 9 following us with a cardboard box over them?"

"Guy's kind of eccentric," said Anko, hands in her pockets. "Just ignore them, and they'll go away."

Dosu halted. He fell to his stomach and listened at the ground keenly. His one good eye narrowed. Zaku moved over to him. "What is it, Dosu?" "There is a large caravan approaching us," said Dosu, pulling himself up. "There are multiple carriages and dozens of attendants."

"That'll be our Prince," said Anko. "Come on, try to look at least a little less threatening than you usually do. Let's make things a surprise."

"I'm not threatening," said Kin.

"Tell that to the squirrel you cut to pieces," said Anko.

"Alright, but I'm not threatening to people unless I want to be." amended Kin.

"Fine, then put on your not threatening face and let's go," said Anko.

As they walked on, the caravan came into sight. It was very long, and every carriage on it was packed tightly full of luggage. White horses drew each carriage. Zaku stared in disgust. "Look at all that stuff. How much of it do you think they actually need?"

"They're rich, so, none of it," said Dosu.

"What do you think it all is?" asked Kin, louder than the others as the carriages pulled up.

"My shopping." said a jolly voice. An immensely fat man stepped out of the carriage, clad in fine blue. "I saw so many wonderful things in all the lands we visited. I kept buying and buying, and before long, I ended up with all this.

"I am the Prince of the Land of the Moon. I'm Michiru. And you, I take it…"

"We're from the Leaf Village," said Anko, spinning a kunai on one hand. "I'm Anko. Don't mind these ones', they are a bit bad-tempered, but they know a thing or two.

"This is Dosu." She motioned to Dosu.

Dosu said nothing.

"Zaku," said Anko.

Zaku said nothing and glared.

"And Kin." finished Anko.

Kin smiled and widened her eyes. "Greetings to you. You are every bit as impressive as the stories say you are." Which was to say, not in the slightest. Or it would be if she'd heard any stories.

"What stories would those be?" asked Michiru.

Kin walked forward, coming up with new lies. "They spoke of how great you were in stature and wealth. Though I didn't hear about your other qualities."

"Well, I assure you, I'm quite gentle," said Michiru.

At that moment an arrow shot out of nowhere with a suction cup. It hit Zaku on top of his headband. He reached up and pulled it off.

A small boy with glasses stepped down. "In real life, you'd be dead. Father, are you sure about these people. They don't really look like much of an escort. Especially not the short one."

Zaku crushed the arrow in one hand and raised his palm. Kin moved in and pulled it up, moments before he unleashed a sonic blast.

"Get control of yourself, you idiot." hissed Kin.

Zaku relaxed.

"I hope you'll forgive my son, Hikaru," said Michiru. "He's in that mischevious stage that boys go through."

"Nice to know," said Anko.

"Now, we'd best get underway," said Michiru.

As soon as he was out of sight, Anko put a knife to his throat. "No more of that, Zaku. Who do you think will be first on the chopping block if we have an international incident?"

"If we killed all the witnesses, we could just say it happened before we got here," muttered Zaku.

Anko looked at him flatly. Zaku shifted. "I'm just saying."

"So just where is this Prince from anyway?" asked Kin as they began to walk.

"An island far south in the Southern Sea," said Anko. "A tropical resort, beaches, casinos, resorts. Always wanted to go there when I was a kid."

"So it's a place where rich landowners go to spend the money they steal from people who need it a lot more than they do." guessed Kin.

"That's one way of putting it, I guess." laughed Anko. "Now fan out and guard the area."

"Speaking of guarding, there are six bandits near us," said Dosu. "Three on the cliffs above, three in the forest. I can sense them breathing."

"Well, that sounds fun," said Anko. "Kin, you and I will take the left. Dosu, Zaku you go the other way."

"Right," said Kin.

She and Anko made their way to their positions with hardly a glance back. As they did the bandits emerged from a set of bushes, rushing at them. One of them came at Kin with a sword, and a bloodthirsty smiled.

Kin threw a set of bells at his feet, and as he ran forward, he halted. He began to sway on his feet. His sword fell from his grip as Kin moved forward. "Oh, what's the matter? Having a bit of trouble standing?" She shoved him over, and he fell to the ground eyes darting wildly. "Maybe you should sit down! Just watch out for snakes."

Then she did as Anko instructed her. In one move, her hand became snakes and surged forward to bite him in three places. Then it returned to normal, and she felt an ache.

Foam came from his mouth as he spasmed on the ground and finally fell still. Looking up, Kin saw Anko put a kunai through a man. The other was lying dead with foam coming from his mouth a few feet away. A spear was lying in an open hand. Kin retrieved her bell and stretched. As she did so, there an explosion of sound and rocks fell from the cliff. With them were several bodies that broke and shattered on the ground below.

"Well Zaku is certainly making a show, isn't he?" asked Anko, walking back.

The other man charged at Dosu with a hammer. But as he did, Dosu blocked the strike with his gauntlet. Sliding around him, he set the gauntlet to the man's head and activated it. He screamed as blood poured from his eyes and ears, then collapsed dead.

Kin blinked. "Dosu as well."

Then she glanced down to the spear. Fitting one foot under it, she kicked it into the air and caught it. She spun it around and tested the weight. "I think I'm going to keep this spear."

Anko made her way up to the royal carriage and knocked the window opened, and Michiru looked out. "Yes?"

"Prince Michiru, the bandits, have been dealt with," said Anko.

"Bandits? There were bandits?" asked Michiru.

"Yep, but we got rid of them," said Kin, walking up and pointing back. "See back there."

Michiru nodded. "Excellent work. I'm glad we have such reliable bodyguards."

* * *

When the caravan was a little way on, Neji slipped out from under the box and stole up to the bodies. Snatching up a sword, he cut the sheath from the man's belt and moved back under the box. Tenten stared at him. "Neji, what's the big idea, breaking cover?"

"They are already aware of us," said Neji.

"What?" said Tenten. "That's impossible! My box disguise is impossible to pierce."

"We're in the middle of a field, Tenten," said Neji with a sigh.

Tenten blinked. "Do you think we should have used a blue ninja call box instead?"

Neji put his head in his hands. "Nevermind.

"Dosu possesses an ability that is devastating in melee combat. Should it come to a battle, you should face him, Tenten. But I would prefer to have a weapon on hand in case that is not an option."

"But if they're aware of us," said Tenten, "what do we do?"

"Stay in the box, obviously," said Neji.

"But they know we're here," said Rock Lee.

"And they think we're idiots," said Neji. "We might be able to make use of the fact."

"I say we confront them directly," said Lee.

"No, Lee," said Guy-sensei. "however youthful it may be, we must not fight those who do not present a threat. Except in friendly sparring fashion. For now, we must remain unseen."

"I see, Guy-sensei," said Lee. "I shall endeavor to be youthful in my stealth."

"…I suppose I could make use of their perceptions by myself," said Neji sadly.

* * *

Night had fallen, and the team was now enjoying a cold meal of rations. Kin had captured and butchered some squirrels which they had cooked. But there was very little meat on them. On top of that, there was a slight drizzle.

Meanwhile, Michiru and Hikaru were eating a feast. There were laborate delicious-looking dumplings provided by servants on silver platters. Michiru had seconds, thirds and fourths. Hikaru, meanwhile, turned up his nose at it. The aroma alone made ones' mouth water.

Kin felt resentment. Dosu was silent. Zaku looked murderous. "Look at all that." he scoffed. "That pig is gorging himself. You ever think about how many people this are starving to death so he can live large?"

"Look, Zaku, I know you've got a lot against these people," said Anko, a cloak over her head to keep off the drizzle. "But there has always been the haves, and the have nots. You're better off focusing on living life to the fullest. Don't bother resenting people who have more than you.

"Money doesn't buy happiness anyway."

"Maybe not. But it buys food," said Zaku.

"That I won't argue with that," said Anko.

Dosu stood from the fire and made his way over to Kin, who was standing guard by the tent. "Kin."

"What is it, Dosu?" asked Kin.

"I want you to get into the good graces of the Prince and his son," said Dosu. "Get a sense of who they are and what they want."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Kin. "They'd probably freak out if I tried to approach them. And if you suggest using my feminine wiles, I'll rip your eye out."

"I leave the matter to you," said Dosu. "However, it is essential that they be listening to us closely."

"Why?" asked Kin.

"I want to convince the Prince to head home early," said Dosu. "If we can do that we'll have gone off the Leaf Villages rails. Anko will be forced to go along since our mission is to guard the Prince.

"That will give us an opportunity to go after our target."

Kin eyed him. "Which target is this again?"

"I have several ones' in mind," said Dosu. "I am unsure of which to go after." He glanced back to where Anko was speaking with Zaku. "One of them has made it their business to cause us a great deal of trouble."

Was he talking about Anko-sensei? Why? "What value would they be to Lord Orochimaru?"

"When one leaves a lords' service without leave the lord desires retribution," said Dosu. "And may relish the opportunity to settle accounts."

Anko had once been a follower of Lord Orochimaru. She'd made that clear. Lord Orochimaru might take her as a way back into the Sound. "Anything else?"

"A base of operations would surely help him a great deal," said Dosu.

"The Land of the Moon?" guessed Kin.

"Precisely," said Dosu. "With all the people who gather there, it would be an information goldmine."

"…How are you going to get Michiru to let the Land of the Moon become a vassal to Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kin.

"I do not know," said Dosu. "Fortunately, neither he nor his son are very bright. They would make weak rulers if they ever inherit their positions. If you can get into their good graces, I'm certain we can arrange things.

"Besides, without support from a higher power, I expect they'll run their kingdom into the ground. We're doing them a favor."

"If we do that," said Kin, "we won't have to, well…" She looked at Anko-sensei.

"Do you believe that she will simply let us do so?" asked Dosu.

Kin met his gaze for a moment. Then she looked down. "No. But why do we even have to get back into the Sound? The Leaf Village treats its subordinates better anyway."

"We have no potential for advancement in that place," said Dosu. "We will always be outsiders. Mercenaries at best.

"However, if we succeed here, Lord Orochimaru will surely reward us handsomely. We may well be bestowed with his curse marks. We may well become among the greatest of his servants."

Kin shifted. "Fine. I'll do it. What about Tenten and the others?"

"We'll have to remove them at some point," said Dosu. "Given the average level of intelligence in their party, however…"

"We could probably just put up a sign saying 'free food' and point it off the edge of a cliff." reflected Kin.

"Precisely," said Dosu.

Kin decided she'd just about had enough of this cloak and dagger stuff. So she walked past Dosu over to Anko. "Hey, Anko-sensei, if you had to manipulate someone from a higher rank into doing your bidding, how would you do it?"

Anko blinked. "What, the kid? Or the Prince?"

Kin shrugged. "Either or."

Anko drew out a knife and balanced the point on her forefinger. "Well, I'm not really a specialist in infiltration so much as survival. Still, if you want someone higher than you on your side, there are two ways to go about it. One, you put yourself on their level and get them to accept you. That works with the ones' who respect strength, but I doubt that'll work here.

"The other is to get them to step down on your level. Now maybe out of benevolence, maybe because they want something. Now with the Prince, that'll probably take cutesy. His son, though, he's pretty confrontational. Try baiting him into talking to you as an equal."

"Right," said Kin.

How much of this was Anko trusting her, and how much was she just playing along. Kin honestly had no idea.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Just for the record, Tenten and Rock Lee actually do use the box strategy in a filler episode. Though it was wooden, not cardboard. The point is, she genuinely thought it was a good idea. So yeah, Team Guy are nuts.

I just want it on record so nobody can say I made it up.

Also, note the new cover art I drew myself.


	16. Princes and Paupers

**Chapter Sixteen: Princes and Paupers**

The next morning was a bright sunny day. Kin walked just behind the royal carriage, hands behind her head as she enjoyed the breeze. Still, there was her mission to think about. How to go about it?

Hikaru was sitting on the back of the carriage, playing the device he called his Gameboy busily. He didn't pay any attention to the rolling green hills or beautiful trees around them. One wondered then, what the point of going on tour was at all.

Kin decided she ought to just try talking to him. "So, Hikaru, is it? You do know that Zaku could have killed you in ten seconds flat, don't you?"

Hikaru said nothing.

"No, seriously," said Kin. "He was five seconds away from blowing up that carriage. He'd send a wave of sound from one hand and bam." She punched her palm. "The whole thing would be dust, and we'd be out of a job.

"Just telling you."

Hikaru looked up in irritation. "In real life, he'd be dead. I got him first."

Kin shrugged. "With a fake arrow. And even if it were real, it would have bounced off his headband."

"No, it wouldn't," said Hikaru.

Kin tapped here headband, keeping a confident look. Inwardly she hated this brat more by the moment. "These things are solid steel. They're like armor. But let's say it did get through. You'd have just shot your own employee. Dosu and I would be pretty upset and would probably defend ourselves.

"Do you think you, your servants and your dad could take us?"

"Well, I…" Hikaru sat up. "It wasn't even a real arrow.'

"Yep. And that's why there wasn't a fight," said KIn. She paused as she had an idea. "You want to learn how to throw the real thing?"

Hikaru looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Kunai, I mean," said Kin, before seeing him about to refuse. She looked away. "Nevermind, you'd probably hurt yourself. I'd hate you get in trouble with your dad."

"Don't talk like you know me, peasant!" snapped Hikaru. "I can learn to thrown kunai just fine."

Kin smiled. "Great, we'll try it next time we stop."

* * *

Kin missed Naruto.

When she'd offered to help him with his taijutsu he'd gone and been there for every lesson. He'd eaten up what she offered like candy, even when she didn't do a very good job of teaching. He had a work ethic.

So when Hikaru didn't show up, she felt a surge of irritation. There he was, playing his Gameboy like usual. She'd put aside time for him, and he was just wasting it. Granted she did it to manipulate him, but he didn't know that.

What else could she do? Kin walked toward him, controlling her irritation. God, these people were useless. "Hey, Hikaru, I though we had an arrangement."

He looked up from his Gameboy in irritation, then back down. "I don't want to learn to throw some stupid kunai. That's your job, isn't it?"

What a little brat. Naruto would have just flat out refused her and not wasted her time in the first place. But here she was, having to convince him to work with her. "Well, it is a pretty important skill. It could save your life, but I guess you aren't up to it."

Hikaru ignored her. Okay, so appealing to pride didn't work. The kid didn't have any pride, just entitlement.

"I think it sounds like a fine skill to learn, Hikaru," said Prince Michiru. "Just imagine how proud your grandfather will be if you learn it.

"Why don't you put down that Gameboy and go try it?"

Hikaru glanced up and put down the Gameboy. "…Fine. Let's get this over with."

So Michiru was now considered almost tolerable. At least in comparison to Hikaru at any rate. But Kin wasn't going to have to spend time with Michiru. This was going to be a chore, wasn't it?

They got to the target Kin had set up on the tree. Hikaru eyed it, then glanced back to the Gameboy. For a moment Kin thought he'd go off back, but he sighed as if he was performing some great service. "So how do we do this?"

Kin nodded and drew out a kunai. "Alright first off, throwing weapons is all about holding them right. You've got to have a steady stance, like this. Then you hold the kunai, like this.

"Then you throw. See."

She tossed it and got a perfect bullseye. Hikaru blinked as Kin offered him a kunai. "Now try to mirror my position. Your leg is too far back. A little forward. There. Now hold the kunai like this.

"No, no, you want to hold it looser. Your grip is too tight."

"This is stupid," said Hikaru.

"Look," said Kin, "I'm just trying to make sure you know how to throw right." She paused. "That's a pretty good stance. Try now."

Hikaru threw, and the kunai hit the blue. Kin was impressed though it was probably beginners to luck. "Decent work. Try again."

She passed him another kunai, and he tossed it, getting closer to the target. With a bit of practice-

"This is boring," said Hikaru. "I'm going back to the tent." And he walked off.

"…I hate that brat." snapped Kin under her breath. "Well, time to try an alternate approach."

* * *

When they started moving again, Kin approached Michiru in the carriage. The man was currently eating a huge plate of food as a snack. "Excuse me, Prince Michuro, sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you about your son."

"What is it?" asked Michiru.

"Well, it's just I'm worried about him," said Kin. "He spends all day playing that Gameboy and I don't think it's good for him."

"I don't really see the harm in it," said Michiru.

"Well, I know it's fine now, he's a kid," said Kin, shifting. "But, well, I've seen some things. Sometimes kids have to grow up early. And if they do, they generally need some skills. The archery is a good start, but what if he gets into trouble and we're not around to help him?

"You make a pretty obvious target, and you are royalty."

"Well, if it came to the worst, I imagine my papa would ransom me," said Michiru thoughtfully.

"Who says they'll ransom you?" asked Kin. "What if conspirators in your kingdom decided they wanted you both gone?"

"I don't imagine anyone in the Land of Moon would do such a thing," said Michiru.

"Do you know everyone in the Land of the Moon?" asked Kin. "Because there are going to be people who benefit from a change of leaders."

"Well, how could they benefit?" asked Kin. "My papa is a wise and just king."

"What makes you say that?" asked Michiru, looking concerned.

"Well, he always takes into account what people have to say," said Michiru. "And just before I left, he was planning to start a whole building project to invest in the people."

"And how is he paying for this building project?" asked Kin.

"Well, from the treasury," said Michiru.

"And the treasury comes from?" asked Kin.

"Taxing the nobility of the Land of the Moon," said Michiru. "But they've got plenty to spare, with all the tourism."

"And what if they don't agree?" asked Kin. "Maybe they don't want to invest in the people. Maybe they want to invest in fancy meals and shiny new toys?"

"Well, I don't think any would be that petty," said Michiru.

"And what about you?" asked Kin. She was on dangerous ground, here.

"Me?" asked Michiru.

"How much investing in the people have you done?" asked Kin.

"Well, I thought I'd buy a circus or some very nice entertainment to take back to the Land of the Moon," said Michiru.

Wow, what an ignoramus. Still, he was moderately less insufferable than Hikaru. Kin might piss on him if he was on fire. "…Well, anyway, if Hikaru doesn't want to learn to throw Kunai, that's his own business.

"Prince Michiru, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Michiru.

"Did something happen to Hikaru's mother?" asked Kin. Now, this was dangerous ground. "I ask because of my mother, well… she's not around anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Michiru. "Oh, well, that's a rather sad story. She, well, she left us. I don't know why, but she said I was smothering her. I've had to eat to cope since."

"Oh, that's sad," said Kin. "My mother died when I was eight. I don't like to talk about it. I became a ninja because I didn't have anything else left."

"It must be lonely," said Michiru.

"Not really," said Kin. "And there's plenty of excitement. Of course, it's not a profession you can really leave."

"Well, then why don't-" Michiru. Then the carriage slid to a halt. "Why are we stopping?"

"I'll go see," said Kin.

She hurried forward to the front and saw the servants looking at something ahead of the caravan. A buxom, blonde woman, clad in green and blue was kneeling over a man. Her hands were on him, and a faint glow could be seen. With her was a mousy brown-haired woman clad in brown. Lots of variety there.

Oh, and they were in the middle of the road.

Then Hikaru rushed forward. "Hey you, get out of the road! You're in our way! We're royalty!"

Anko looked up in sudden fear. Why? Before Kin could ask, the woman looked up in anger. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't much care whose entourage it is. This man needs help, and I intend to see to it that he gets it."

"You can't speak to us that way," said Hikaru.

"I'll speak to anyone I wish, how I wish." said the woman. "Now wait until I've finished my procedure or go back the way you came."

Anko set a hand on Hikaru. "I'd do as she says. That's Lady Tsunade, one of the most powerful ninja in the world."

Kin blinked. "Tsunade? You mean Lord Orochimaru's old comrade."

"Come, Hikaru," said Michiru behind them, "that poor man can't be moved, and we can wait a little while. Why don't you use your Gameboy."

Hikaru remained silent for a moment. He turned away, and then suddenly whirled around. His bow was in his hand. Before anyone could stop him, he launched an arrow that landed straight on Tsunade's forehead. She flinched.

Anko surged forward and snatched the bow from his hands. "Don't do that! Do you want to get us killed?"

"Why are you so afraid?" scoffed Hikaru. "There are four of you, and only two of-"

Tsunade finished what she was doing. She pulled the arrow off her forehead and snapped it between two fingers. "Shizune, take over."

Then she stepped over the prone man and walked toward the carriages. As she approached, she grabbed the servant on the carriage and pulled him off with one hand. Tsunade moved in a blur, and the harnesses of the horses were broken. The white horses fled away. Tsunade picked up the frontal carriage with her bare hands and hurled it into the woods to shatter.

"My shopping!" cried Michiru.

But Tsunade wasn't done. One by one, she went down the carriages. As she did, she freed the horses and tossed the carriages against the trees. The servants fled before her. Some paused to grab valuables scattered over the ground.

At last Tsunade had reduced the entire caravan to splinters. Then she marched toward Hikaru, who cowered back. "You, you little brat."

"Wait you can't…" Hikaru backed away.

Anko-sensei quickly stepped between them. Kin went by her side and readied a bell. As she did, Zaku formed up, while Dosu took a position on the flank.

"Lady Tsunade, I can't allow you to hurt my client," said Anko.

Tsunade paused and calmed visibly for a moment. She looked Anko up and down seemed to recognize her. "…Anko, isn't it? You used to follow Orochimaru around all the time. You admired him, didn't you?"

"I stopped working for him a long time ago," said Anko. "I'm in the employ of the Leaf Village, and I can't let you do this."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to permanently injure anyone. Just teach the brat a lesson. Step aside."

"Um, Lady Tsunade…" said the brown-haired woman coming forward.

Anko-sensei sweated visibly. "I can't let you-"

And then Tsunade moved. Her fist slammed into Anko's stomach, and she keeled over. Then Tsunade drew back and sent him to the floor. Kin raised one of her bell senbon, and then suddenly all her muscules stopped responding. From the sensation of impact, she guessed Tsunade had hit her.

She saw Zaku raise his hands and then he too was hit and collapsed.

Tsunade looked up to Dosu. Dosu promptly stepped back a few paces and raised his hands defensively.

"I admire your determination to protect your clients," said Tsunade, looking at Anko. Then she looked at Dosu. "And I admire your wisdom to quit while you're ahead. It's a valuable skill for a ninja to have." Then she looked at Hikaru. "As for you…"

There was no one else between Hikaru and Tsunade now. She became a blur. Before anyone could move, she snatched him up by the scruff of his neck and looked him straight in the eye. "Let me make one thing clear you spoiled little vermin! When I am operating on an injured man, I will brook no interruptions! That man could have died if you'd distracted me, and all you had to do was wait!"

"Um, Lady Tsunade, we should pull back before we start an international incident." said the brown-haired woman.

"Quiet Shizune," said Tsunade.

"Don't hurt him at all!" cried Michiru, getting to his knees. "Please, I'll pay you anything, "

"I don't take bribes, you overgrown pig." snapped Tsunade. "And I only get paid for healing people." Then she whacked Hikaru across the face and dropped him to the ground. Hikaru burst out crying as Tsunade turned around to walk away. "Shizune, is the man alright?"

"Yes," said Shizune, "we should be able to move him to a better place now."

"Good," said Tsunade. "Let's do that." She glanced back to Hikaru. "While your healing from that bruise let it remind you to be more considerate of others.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do."

And she walked off.

Kin found some sensation coming back to her body. She tried to move her arm and found she was moving her leg. She tried to move her left eyebrow and moved her right instead. She gave up.

Eventually, she found Anko-sensei looking over them, a pained expression on her face. "Kin, are you alright?"

"I can't move my body," said Kin. "I mean, I try to move one thing, and I move another."

"It should wear off," said Anko. "Lady Tsunade wouldn't do anything permanent. Zaku, can you stand?"

Zaku let out a high pitched whine.

"I'll take that as a no," said Anko. "Some bodyguards we are."

And then Hikaru ran up. "What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be protecting us, and you let that peasant destroy our things and hit me! You're terrible guards; you're fake ninjas, you're…"

Anko went stony and her arms transformed into snakes to draw very near Hikaru. The boy fell silent. "By all means, kid, keep talking." Then she turned away to look at Dosu. "Dosu go and check out the supply carriage. I want you to get together two packs of essentials."

"We've got to get to the carriages, we might be able to save some of the valuables," said Michiru.

"We're not going to look for valuables," said Anko.

"But I spent so much money on them-" began Michiru.

"How are you going to carry them?" asked Anko. "You needed an entire supply convoy to get them this far. Now you've got no horses, and your servants have run off after looting what they could."

"They'll come back, surely," said Michiru.

"I'm not staking my life on that," said Anko. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"But this tour is supposed to go across the entire world," said Michiru.

"Well then you'll have to walk it," said Anko.

Michiru reeled in horror. "I can't do that."

"I don't think anyone could easily," noted Kin.

"Fine, fine, let me think," said Anko, sitting down crosslegged. "Alright, given the situation, I think it would make the most sense for you to scrap the tour. Head back home early. We'll escort you that far at least, it's in our contract."

"But it's miles to the nearest port," said Michiru.

"A lot farther than that, actually." laughed Anko. "Michiru, where did you keep your money?"

"In my personal carriage," said Michiru. "In a hiding place."

"Alright, go and get it," said Anko. "We'll need some to get back to the Land of the Moon. If you need any help, ask Dosu.

"I'll keep watch over Kin and Zaku."

"Why don't you fetch it!" cried Hikaru. "You can't treat us this way! We're royalty-"

Anko turned on him. "And you! You just couldn't let it pass, could you? You just had to pick a fight with Tsunade the Legendary Sanin! If you'd done that to a different Sanin, we would all be dead right now! Or worse, knowing Orochimaru! "Do you have any idea what some ninja are capable of?

"Well, I do. I told you to let it pass for your own safety, and instead, you nearly got us all killed!"

"Don't talk to him that way, he's my son!" said Michiru, coming back.

Anko looked at him so furiously that Michiru went silent. "Do you have the money?"

"Y-yes," said Michiru. He handed a chest to her.

Dosu returned at that moment with several filled packs. "I have gathered several large packs of supplies." He offered them to Anko, who took them. "Great. Michiru, catch." She tossed him a pack.

Michiru caught it and nearly fell over beneath the weight. "What's this?"

"That's what you're going to be eating for the next few weeks," said Anko. "I recommend you limit yourself to single portions because we're not sharing. Hikaru, you carry yours as well."

"Shouldn't…" Hikaru paused. "…why should we have to carry all that?"

"Alright, let's get one thing quite clear, kid," said Anko, annoyed. "Vacation time is over. My team and I cannot fight effectively if we're loaded down with your baggage. So, you'll have to pull your own weight.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but then I didn't want to get beaten to a pulp by Lady Tsunade either. So I guess none of us are getting what we want.

"Dosu, divide the money among our packs. Michiru and Hikaru don't have to hold any.

"This money is now our communal supply. It is used only for travel expenses. We are not buying any trinkets or souvenirs; those would weigh us down." Then she paused. "I suggest you two get some rest while you can. As soon as Kin and Zaku can walk we'll be in for a very long hike."

Karma was a deeply satisfying thing. A shame it had to hurt so much.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So the problem with the movie I'm adapting at the moment is that it runs at an incredibly slow burn. Hikaru and Michiru have a good character arc. Unfortunately, it is difficult to get invested in their characters. Hikaru, in particular, is such a whiny little brat at first that it may sour one completely. And if you already hate the character, you're not going to care if he becomes a better person.

Most fanfic author's who deal with these two generally settle for someone reading Hikaru the riot act. But Team Dosu is way too manipulative ever to do that. At least until Michiru and Hikaru have fully outlived their usefulness.

My solution to this is simple: Suffering. If you see someone suffer for their misdeeds, we're much more likely to accept their later redemption.

Unfortunately, Hikaru has an elite squad of ninjas and all the money in the world. So what I needed was to strip him of these luxuries. And to do that, I needed someone strong enough to crush team Anko. But also restrained enough to not just slaughter everyone.

Tsunade fit the bill perfectly.

Which is actually kind of hilarious to me. In the original story, Tsunade was the one who insisted Naruto be kept on a short leash and not start any trouble. Here she literally exists for that sole purpose.


	17. Fraying Tempers

**Chapter Seventeen: Fraying Tempers**

Tsunade was making her way down the road with Shizune when she heard a familiar voice. Looking up, she saw that girl, Tenten, rushing toward her and waving. "Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade crossed her arms and smiled. "Hmm, I remember you."

Tenten halted, and her eyes went wide. "You do? Oh my god, I'm so glad. I've wanted to meet you for years and years and years-"

Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy there. What are you doing out here?"

"Well um…" Tenten glanced back.

And then one of the others from her squad arrived. The Hyuga boy with long brown hair. He landed in a crouch from the trees. "Tenten! You can't just go breaking formation like that! What if we'd been attacked?"

Tenten looked up and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Neji, I just um…"

"Listen, I don't remember ever having a chance to thank you for your help earlier," said Tsunade. "I'd hate to think what might have happened if I'd been captured by the Sound Ninja. Zabuza at least was working for someone with a legitimate grievance."

"We were merely carrying out our orders," said Neji. "Speaking of which, Tenten, we are supposed to be tracking Prince Michiru and his son. Not spring off after your idol."

Tsunade was her idol? She could only assume the Leaf Village severely lacked in female role models. "You were pursuing that caravan?"

"If that's the case, why weren't you with the others?" asked Shizune.

"Well see…" Tenten rubbed the back of her head.

At that moment there was a burst of smoke, and Might Guy appeared with a dramatic pose. "Like I said, Tenten. There comes a time in every man's life when he's got to carve his own path."

"If I'd been Orochimaru, they'd probably all be dead," noted Tsunade in surprise.

"Well, one needs to act based on the measure of ones' opponents," said Guy. "I knew the Legendary Tsunade wouldn't kill anyone over something as minor as a fake arrow.

"And I felt a youthful reality check was in order."

"Plus we couldn't afford to break our cover," noted Tenten.

"Tenten, for the last time, that cardboard box of yours does not hide anything," said Neji. "If anything, it made them more suspicious than if we'd been walking behind them openly!"

"Lee thought it was a good idea," said Tenten in irritation.

"And so he did," said Guy. "There is a simple virtue in ancient tactics like the cardboard box. Tenten is quickly proving herself a master of these."

"Thank you, Guy-sensei," said Tenten.

Tsunade laughed. "As entertaining as all this is, I've got to move on. I've been establishing an international medical relief organization. One that can take care of people who are sick and injured at a low cost. And also support itself without the need for money from any government.

"It isn't easy, and I've had to travel all across the world getting the approval of various Lords."

"Wow, that is so unbelievably cool," said Tenten.

"How are you paying for the medical training?" asked Neji.

"I'm the greatest medical ninja in the world," said Tsunade. "I can teach a few amateurs the basics. Speaking of which, Tenten, is it? I've actually just finished by business in this region and was planning to move on to another.

"I thought I could travel with your group to the Land of the Moon next."

"Really?" asked Tenten, eyes practically shining.

"Yes," said Tsunade. "I thought I might be able to teach a few techniques to repay the debt?

"You want to teach me?" squeed Tenten, eyes filled with stars.

Tsunade looked to Shizune. Then back. "Yes." She had made a serious mistake, hadn't she?

"Yes!" cried Tenten. "Yes, this is so awesome! I'm going to get trained by Tsunade; this is so... so..." And then she fainted. Neji caught her, expression irritated.

"We'd best get back to the pursuit," said Neji.

"Well, on that note," said Guy, "Neji is right. True youthful ninja never sleep. And I can only imagine what kind of amazing adventures Anko and her students are having as we speak…"

* * *

This is stupid! Why do we have to walk all the way! Why can't one of you carry us! I'm a Prince!"

Zaku had just about had it with these two. The boy was a brat who complained constantly. The Prince was a fat pig who didn't complain as much but compensated by slowing them down far more. Every few minutes, the humongous mass of spoiled blubber would be asking them to slow down or halt.

"Can we… stop for a bit…" he puffed as he tried to keep up with them.

"We stopped thirty minutes ago," said Kin, who was putting on her nice face as best she could.

"I just, I can't keep going like this," said Michiru. Then he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Everyone stop," said Anko.

"But Anko-sensei if we keep pausing like this it'll be weeks before we make it to the port," said Zaku.

"We're supposed to escort them, remember?" asked Anko. "They have the right to go at their own pace. Let's just take a breather for a bit."

Michiru sat down and drew off his pack. As he began to open it, Anko fixed him with a look, and he stopped. "Don't even think about it.

"That food is supposed to last us the whole way. If you eat it now, we'll have to divide what we have left to feed you. That will leave us with far less time."

"But-" said Michiru.

"I told you the vacation was over," said Anko. "We need to conserve what we've got left."

"Why do we have to walk all this way?" asked Hikaru. "Why can't we hire someone?"

"Hire who?" asked Dosu.

"If we run into a village, maybe we can arrange something," said Kin. "So the sooner we get there, the sooner we can do it."

They waited only a minute or two for them to catch their breath. Then Anko spoke up. "Alright everyone, break's over. Let's move out."

"But I've hardly even had time to rest my legs!" said Michiru.

"The. Break. Is. Over." said Anko.

And on they walked. The sun beat down on them hotter now, and the air was muggy and unpleasant. Sweat dripped down their bodies as they walked along the road. It was utterly miserable.

"We shouldn't have to walk all this way…" said Hikaru.

"Don't these two ever shut up?" muttered Zaku.

"They probably aren't used to rough travel," said Anko. "Just put up with them for now."

"Lord Orochimaru never forced us to babysit people like this," muttered Dosu.

"Now look whose whining." laughed Anko.

Then out of the trees came dozens upon dozens of rough and ready men. A huge man came forward, wielding a huge sword over one shoulder. He had a stupid smirk on his face. "Well, well, look what we have here.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves some refugees. Hand over everything you've got and maybe we'll let a few of you-"

Zaku raised a hand and sent a wave of sonic toward the man, sending him and those behind him flying. Raising his other, he blasted away another swath and then began to turn. Anko surged forward, her snake jutsu biting one man after another. Dosu, meanwhile, downed several men, while Kin hurled her senbon. The jingling of bells sent men sprawling with hallucinations.

And then Zaku noticed Hikaru running away from the conflict. Kin was defending Michiru, but Hikaru was fleeing in terror. Zaku could almost see it happen before it did. A bandit grabbed the stupid little brat and put a knife to his throat.

"Stay where you are!" cried the man. "Drop your weapons! Or I'll cut this little brats throat and spill his blood all over the road."

Silence overtook the battlefield. Anko paced several inches to the left. "Do as he says, all of you."

Zaku looked to Dosu. "…So are we going to do this?"

"We fail the mission if he dies," mused Dosu.

"We do worse than fail the mission if we die," said Zaku. "Do you really think these bandits will let us live if we go by their rules. "They'll probably kill us all."

"Fair point," said Dosu. "And even if they did, I wouldn't want to live with the humiliation of-"

"Dosu, I gave you an order," said Anko.

"Very well, Anko-sensei," said Dosu, drawing off his gauntlet. "I will remove my gauntlet." Then he slid it across the ground toward the bandit. There was a pulse of energy, and the bandit fell back screaming. So did Hikaru. Anko drew a hidden kunai, but Michiru rushed at the bandit and hit him with a rock.

The coast clear, Zaku blasted the rest of them.

There was silence as it ended.

"…Nice work, Michiru," said Anko after a minute.

"Hikaru! Hikaru speak to me!" cried Michiru.

Was the kid dead? That would be great if he were. If Zaku had to hear, him whine one more time-

"He is disoriented but alive," said Dosu, retrieving his weapon. "My gauntlet has the ability to emit sound waves at a frequency which attacks the inner ear. It should be a few minutes before he is able to walk, but he is alive.

"More than can be said of his enemies."

As he walked back toward them, Michiru stood up angrily. "What is wrong with you? We hired you to protect us!" "And we did," noted Dosu. "Do you see any living bandits here?"

"My son had a knife to his throat and… and you attacked anyway!" said Michiru.

"We didn't have a choice," said Kin. "If we'd thrown down our weapons they would have killed us anyway. So we tried a surprise attack."

"And I can't put my weapons down." realized Zaku. "My sonic emitters are literally embedded into my nervous system. I'd die if I lost them."

"You're supposed to be our bodyguards," said Michiru.

"What do you think we've been doing all this time, Prince Michiru?" asked Anko in irritation. "We rescued you from an ambush that would have killed your whole convoy on our first day? Our team was then plowed into the dirt, protecting your son from Lady Tsunade. A fight which didn't need to happen. Now we've fended off the bandits.

: Yes, Hikaru got knocked out, but if he hadn't made a break for it, he would never have been held hostage in the first place.

"Do you know why we're here, Michiru?"

"Because I hired you," said Michiru.

"Because everyone else you hired from the Hidden Leaf quit," said Anko. "Your bodyguards couldn't stand what should have been a cushy job and bowed out. So you went to the next person on the list, and the next after that.

"We are literally the last people on that list. The Hokage assigned Dosu, Kin, and Zaku to you as a last resort. You don't get to complain about quality at this point.

"Now, there is a town just near here. So why don't we head there, go into the inn, purchase you two a nice comfy room, and hire a carriage in the morning?"

Anko was getting really sick of this mission.

Never had she been more so as she looked across the table at the hotel.

"Sorry, all the rooms are full." said the employer.

"What do you mean all the rooms are full?" asked Anko. "How is that possible?"

"The world-famous actress, Yukie Fujikaze and her entourage are staying here." said the employer. "They reserved most of the inns so they could shoot their newest movie."

"Look, don't you have some kind of reserved rooms for Royalty or Celebrities something?" asked Anko.

"Why yes, yes, we do. They're occupied by Yukie Fujikaze." said the employee.

Anko sighed and looked back to her exhausted companions. "…I guess we could go to one of the less affluent inns. It would be better to save our money."

Michiru looked up in horror. "You mean… sleep like commoners? On beds that aren't silk? And mattresses that aren't feathered?"

"It's either that or try camping," said Anko.

Michiru fainted. Zaku looked up at her. "…We're going to have to carry him, aren't we?"

Anko nodded sadly.

"Worst. Mission. Ever." said Kin.

* * *

Tayuya was not in the mood for this shit.

She'd spent the last fucking few months on standby watching a that blonde broad, and she was sick of it. She hadn't had a chance to do anything but practice and watch Tsunade heal one person after another.

And then Kidomaruo came swinging through the trees on his webs. Tayuya eyed him as he approached and drew out her flute. The tan-skinned six armed man landed on a tree branch and looked at her.

Tayuya brushed a strand of red hair from her face. "What the fuck are you doing back here so soon, Kidomaru?"

"Stop swearing, Tayuya, it makes you sound unladylike." said Jirobo.

"I'll fucking swear whenever the I want, Jirobo." snarled Tayuya, glancing back to the muscular bald man. "Now get your fat ass off my back."

"I think you're losing sight of our original question." said the pale skinned, purple haired Sakon. "Well, Kidomaru?"

"Tsunade has joined up with some Leaf Village Ninja," said Kidomaru. "They are following the trail of some former members of the Sound Village. The ones' Lord Orochimaru sent to retrieve Tsunade."

"Heh, sounds like we've got some cleanup to do," said Jirobo.

"Fuck you!" snapped Tayuya. "Kin's mission was classified as a partial success, so killing them is optional!"

"So what do we do?" asked Kidomaru.

"We do what we were fucking well ordered to do." snapped Tayuya. "We watch that stupid broad and send regular reports on what she's doing! Why the hell should we derail the whole goddamn mission so you idiots can hunt a couple of genin!"

Sakon sighed. "Tayuya is right. Even so, my brother and I are both becoming impatient."

"Shove it." snapped Tayuya. "Lord Orochimaru I miss when Kimmimaro was the one dealing with your shit! Now shut up and let's move out before we lose em!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So enters the Sound 4. The decision to include them was because I needed to bring Orochimaru into the game somehow to counterbalance Neji and company.

I'll level with you, the scene with Tsunade was originally added because I needed to fill out the word count and it didn't seem like Tenten would just let her idol go without trying to talk to her. Then, since Tsunade was established as grateful to Tenten from the events of the Hunt for Tsunade, I gave the scene a purpose.

Once again I post a chapter whose quality I am uncertainty. You tell me if it's any good.


	18. True Colors

**Chapter Eighteen: True Colors**

Ino awoke that morning and shoved aside the covers tiredly. Making her way into her bathroom, she began to sort out her hair, tying it above her head. She paused only to wipe the sleep from her eyes, before quickly getting dressed in her usual outfit.

From there, she went downstairs and found Mom cooking bacon. Veggie bacon for Ino of course, she didn't want to get fat. She had to look her best for Sasuke. Or someone else, depending on how things turned out. Ino realized impressing Sasuke wasn't first on her priorities anymore.

As they sat at the table, Mom set the food down and sat down. "Ino, your father and I would like to talk to you."

"What is it, Mom?" asked Ino before taking a bite out of her food.

Dad put down the newspaper and seemed concerned. "We've heard you've been spending time with that Uzumaki boy."

"What about it?" asked Ino, voice guarded.

"Well, we're concerned," said Mom.

"We told you before you should stay away from him," said Dad.

Ino rolled her eyes. This again. "Please, Naruto is fine. He wouldn't hurt anyone. I don't see what the big deal."

"Ino, we're serious. You should stay away from him," said Dad.

Ino didn't get this at all. "Why? What's the big deal? What did he do?"

They looked at each other, and something passed between them. Then they looked back and shifted awkwardly. "Well..." said Dad. "We can't tell you. There are laws in place by the Hokage. The information is sealed. He may seem perfectly nice. He may even be perfectly nice.

"But just by spending time with him, you're putting yourself at risk."

That was it. Ino had already been annoyed by how everyone shunned Naruto and now the law itself was doing it. "Don't tell me who I can and can't be friends with! Naruto wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Ino-" said Mom.

Ino stormed off and out the door. Then she halted and listened at the edge of the counter.

"Let her go," said Dad. "She wasn't there. Trying to force the issue is only going to make it worse."

"But Inoichi, we can't just... it isn't safe!" said Mom.

"By now word has gotten out in the village," said Dad. "Ino will move on from this soon enough."

"You don't suppose they'll treat her like him?" asked Mom.

Ino stalked out the door and slammed it behind her. Just what was it they were hiding?

Ino didn't know, but she was going to find out. That's why she headed to meet Hinata. As she did, she wondered if there was a similar discussion going on.

* * *

Hinata made her way through the door as summoned and kneeled. Father was kneeling with his pack to her, practicing caligraphy. Putting down his brush, he stood up. "Hinata."

"Yes, Father?" asked Hinata.

"I'm told you've been associating with Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki," said Father.

"Y-yes," said Hinata, feeling more selfconscious than ever.

"The former is a worthwhile investment," said Father. "The latter is unacceptable. It is my will that you break off all contact with him."

What? But Hinata had just started to get to know him. "B-but, but Naruto has never done anything to hurt anyone. It... it isn't fair to treat him like this."

"I will not argue with you on this subject," said Father flatly. "Do you understand?"

Hinata looked down, her hands shaking. "Y-yes."

"You may go," said Father.

Hinata rose and walked out. As she did, she found Hanabi standing by the door. Her younger sister had her arms crossed and was eyeing her with calculating gaze. "Hinata, what do you see in Naruto anyway?"

Hinata shifted. "Hanabi, well, I mean... I've always admired how, even though things go badly for him, he always gets back up."

"But you only just approached him," said Hanabi.

"Well it's just... well it was something Neji said, I suppose," said Hinata.

"Neji?" asked Hanabi. "He hates us."

"I know," said Hinata. "But well... he said some unkind things that were true. He said that watching him wasn't doing anything to help him. He said I was selfish. I guess I realized he was right.

"I ran off crying, and I ran into Ino. She... she helped me make friends with him."

Hanabi looked at her. "Well, you should stick with them. It makes you less of a wimp."

Hinata had the feeling Hanabi was trying to manipulate her. Hanabi had been very determined not to become part of a branch family. Was she trying to convince Hinata to stay with Naruto so Hinata would end up branded?

Or was she genuinely concerned? And why was Father so opposed? Hinata couldn't ask her any of this. All she could do was speculate.

So she nodded. "...Alright."

Hinata wasn't going to break off her friendship Naruto anyway. No matter what Father or Hanabi said. So she walked past and found Ino waiting where they'd agreed to meet.

Ino waved. "Hey, Hinata, long time no see."

"We saw each other yesterday," said Hinata.

Ino rubbed the back of her head. "Well, twenty-four hours is a long time.

"...Why are you still wearing that cold weather jacket? It doesn't suit you at all. You really should wear something which makes you appealing, girl."

Hinata looked down. She'd put it on out of habit. "I... well it's just... that outfit you told me to wear it um... I didn't feel it suited."

"Well fine, so that didn't work. Do you want to go shopping after class?" asked Ino.

Hinata shifted. "Um, is it really okay?"

"Trust me, we'll find you something you like that happens to suit you." said Ino.

Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about Ino micromanaging her outfits. But she supposed she was only trying to be nice. "Um, okay."

* * *

Ino wished Hinata didn't look like she was going to the headsman's block. She nudged her. "Come on, don't look like we're going to execute your loved ones. Haven't you ever tried going shopping before?"

"I, well, no," said Hinata. "Not really."

"You're missing out, then," said Ino. "Come on."

And shopping they went. Ino started with one of her favorite clothing stores. She and Hinata searched through various outfits. Hinata seemed to become more comfortable as they tried one after another gradually.

In the end, they settled on an elegant white shirt and brown pants. Both were loose fitting and were a bit conservative for Ino's tastes. But Hinata chose it. Best to break her in gradually. "See, now that looks nice, doesn't it?"

"I... well... I guess..." said Hinata. "I'm not really sure I should buy this..."

Ino put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll purchase it this time. Come on, let's go."

Hinata rechanged and they made their way to the counter. Ino put them down and smiled. "Excuse me; we'd like to purchase things."

"I'm not providing you service." said the owner.

Ino paused. "What? What do you mean?"

"You've been hanging around that demon brat." said the owner. "Get out of my store."

Naruto. But, Ino shook her head. "Wait a minute-"

He pointed to the exit. "Out."

Ino walked out in a daze. She'd never been treated like this. She tried to think of something to say as they left. Finally, she shook her head. "I've shopped at that store for years. Why would they..."

"Naruto has to deal with this kind of thing all the time," said Hinata.

"My parents told me to stay away from him," said Ino. "They said he was dangerous. What is... what is going on here?"

How many other stores would refuse Ino service like this? Was she going to have to give up going to the spa? Clothes shopping? Fancy restaurants? All this over Naruto?

"Hey, Ino!" called a voice.

Ino flinched as she saw Naruto running up to them. She needed to get out of here and quick before it got worse. "Oh, Naruto, there you are. Um, how is it living with Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh, it's pretty good," said Naruto. "He really gets on my case when I don't keep my things neat, but it's nice. Is something wrong?"

Ino tried to think of how to say it politely. What was she supposed to do say 'I can't be associated with you or my life is over.' If he'd done something to deserve it, it would be one thing, but aside from a few pranks, he'd never done anything. "Nothing, I just..."

"I'm glad things are working out so well for you, Naruto. We'll be glad to go," said Hinata.

She picked now to start being assertive?! Damage control! Damage control! "Um, well I'd love to but see, um, I uh, just remembered something I need to do back home and I probably won't be able to make it."

And she sprinted off as fast as she could run.

"Oh, okay, see you tomorrow," called Naruto after her.

Ino rounded the corner and caught her breath. She began to walk home, mulling things over. As time passed, she became a bit calmer. "Okay, Ino.

"Just stop hanging out with him. You've already gotten him to become friends with Hinata. You don't have to actually talk to him at school or anything. I'll just say hi and break things off just like..." She halted as she saw her nemesis. "Sakura."

Sakura halted where she was coming toward her from the opposite side of the street. She pushed aside a strand of pink hair. "Oh, hey Ino. I've heard you've been hanging out with Naruto a lot lately."

"I heard you've been hanging out with nobody." hissed Ino. "What's the matter? Is being an unlikeable bitch a full-time job?"

Sakura growled. "I'd say you'd have found out if it was. Where's your friend Hinata? Did she already realize you're only trying to make yourself look good."

"Well being nice to people tends to make someone look good," said Ino. "I'd recommend you try it, but I'd say looking good for you is a lost cause. Or being nice for that matter."

"At least I don't pretend to be something I'm not!" snarled Sakura. "You never gave a damn about anyone but yourself! That's why you were always trying to get me to stop studying! You couldn't stand anyone being smarter than you!

"You make all this talk about flowers and their coloration! But in the end, the only thing you're passionate about is dragging other people down! All so Sasuke doesn't see what a shallow jerk you are!"

"And what are you passionate about, Sakura?" yelled Ino back. "Hitting Naruto when he's only trying to be nice to you? Quoting obscure data that nobody cares about so you don't have to work on your taijutsu!

"I can't believe one of the most superficial jerks in the entire village is calling me shallow!

"I was your first and only friend! And you threw me aside like some old hat as soon as you found out we both had a crush on the same guy! FUCK YOU SAKURA! I'm not going to be you! I'm going to Teuchi Ramen to spend time with my friends!

"Why don't you just jump off the Hokage monuments and put yourself out of our misery!"

And she stalked off back the way she had come. That settled it; there was no way Ino was going to let those jerks tell her who she could or couldn't make friends with. She'd find other stores that would take her business if she had to. But she wouldn't become Sakura.

Of course then she came to Teuchi Ramen and kind of halted.

This was Naruto's favorite restaurant. Which meant it was probably greasy, calorific, and artery clogging. This was going to shatter her diet, wasn't it? Still, Naruto and Hinata were there. She made her way over and sat down.

"Hey guys," said Ino, trying to control her terror.

"Ino, you're here?" said Hinata. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I had a change of priorities," said Ino.

"Well way to go," said Naruto. "So what do you want to order?"

Ino grabbed a menu and looked through it. She winced at the calorie counts. Eventually, she looked up to the brown haired girl working there. "So uh, is there anything on this menu that's less calorific? I'm not really big on ramen."

"Well, there's our low-fat menu." said the girl.

"But nobody orders from that, Ayame," said Naruto.

"Well, maybe I want to," said Ino. Avoid panic, avoid panic. "I'll try it." She ordered something.

In no time at all the ramen was ready and Ino tentatively ate some. She blinked and ate several more very quickly, before wiping some soup off her lip. "Hmm, this is actually really good."

"Well yeah. No good person can eat Teuchi's ramen without loving it," said Naruto. "Anyone who doesn't like this ramen would have to be pure evil or something. For some reason, Sakura never wants to go here with me, though."

"I can't imagine why," said Ino. Then she took another bite.

She was so done with Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this chapter was originally supposed to be the start of an entirely new fic. The problem is that I realized the impact of this chapter relied on events that happened in this fic. A new reader who picked up a fic with this chapter might be turned off by the hostility between Sakura and Ino. Meanwhile, someone who has read this far knows why it happened.

So I decided to continue the Naruto storyline in this one. I'm not entirely happy about the fact, though. After all, this is supposed to be about Team Dosu. But we've strayed from that premise more than I would have liked. Still, having a cutaway chapter benefits the pacing of this story somewhat. More on that later.

I still feel bad having had Sakura and Ino transition from mere cattiness to active hatred. But it seemed a natural development.

And of course, I included Hanabi. I hope no one thinks I mischaracterized her. She doesn't seem very well defined in any of the episodes I've seen. More importantly, I needed a Hyuuga character to shed light on the paranoia inherent to the Hyuuga position. If you get sorted into the branch families you get branded as a slave. People often characterize Hiashi as a villain despite being portrayed in a positive light in the series. I think this is entirely justified. The more you analyze the Hyuuga Clan the darker it gets.

If you have any thoughts feel free to give me them.


	19. Buildup and Breakups

**Chapter Nineteen: Buildup and Breakups**

Michiru and Hikaru had stopped complaining, thank god.

Or at the very least they weren't complaining as much and hadn't been for the past week. Michiru's rolls of fat had begun to fade away from nonstop exercise and a diet of trail rations. Hikaru walked in silence, looking down on the ground.

On and on it had gone, until the two could no longer complain. Anko kept them moving at a breakneck pace, and now they treated to some blissful silence. Kin had taken to walking in the rear with them if only to make sure the idiots didn't pass out and die.

"Do you do this often?" asked Michiru.

"Do what?" asked Kin.

"Journey like this nonstop with hardly any food?" asked Michiru.

"I don't even notice, to be honest," said Kin, hands in her pocket. "I was never very rich, to begin with, so the food I get as a ninja was a step up. Zaku had it even worse, and Dosu, well, he had bigger concerns than food.

"You haven't been complaining as much."

Michiru groaned. "I guess there isn't really any point in it. And it wouldn't do any good."

"Well, that's probably good," said Kin.

Then Michiru looked up to see a port town. Kin had never been there, but it looked very prosperous. Michiru's eyes went wide. "I know this place."

Kin looked up. "You do?"

"Yes, this is where I met my wife," said Michiru, smiling faintly. "She was always so very kind. I always wondered why she left. I think I think I have an idea as to why."

"Did you gain weight?" asked Kin.

"No, that happened after she left," said Michiru. "I ate to forget. But, well, I've never really appreciated what really matters, I suppose."

"And what really matters?" asked Kin, morbidly curious.

"What really matters is people, and the beauty of the world," said Michiru.

"What?" said Kin. "No! That's not what really matters at all!"

"…Then what does?" asked Michiru, curious.

"To crush your enemies, to see them driven before you, and to hear the lamentations of their women," said Kin, quoting one of her favorite movies. Great line. Also true.

Michiru frowned. "That doesn't seem right."

"Hikaru, what do you think?" asked Kin, looking to the brat.

"Do you think… do you think maybe we could stop now?" gasped Hikaru.

"Not yet," said Kin. "We've got to keep going for now. We're nearly at the city, though."

"Hey, Kin, Michiru, Hikaru!" called Anko. "Hurry up will you, we've got plans to make."

"We'd better hurry up," said Kin.

They rushed up to where Dosu, Anko, and Zaku were huddled. Anko was spinning a kunai in one hand. "Alright, listen up people. We're about to reach the main port. Here we'll charter a ship and be able to head straight to the Land of the Moon.

"But we'll make camp here first."

"Why can't we just go to an inn?" asked Dosu.

Anko shrugged "It's cheaper this way."

"But surely we have plenty of money," said Michiru.

"Yes," said Anko, "and when you get back, it'll look a lot better if you still have it. Remember what happened to the caravan? It's not going to look very good."

"I suppose so," said Michiru sadly. "There is probably a better use for the money. But we ought at least to buy some better clothes for Hikaru."

"If you insist," said Anko.

"But Dad," said Hikaru, "we've been sleeping on the ground for weeks."

"Let's just bear with it for one last night, Hikaru," said Michiru. "Um, Anko."

"Yeah?" asked Anko.

"When we enter the port, I'd like to stop to visit Hikaru's mother," said Michiru. "I have… things I'd like to say to her."

"Fine, we can stop for that too," said Anko. "But I don't like going into public like this. You're a pretty big target. No offense."

"None taken," said Michiru.

"Alright, let's pitch the tents and get ready," said Anko.

"Why don't you let me cook the meal today?" asked Michiru suddenly.

"No.," said Zaku flatly, who usually did the cooking.

"Oh come on, I can learn," said Michiru.

"Learn on someone else's watch." snapped Zaku. "I'm not eating burnt food."

"He's the employer, Zaku," said Anko. "Why don't you let him help you?"

Zaku remained silent for a long moment. "…Fine. Let's get this over with."

And so they made camp. As Zaku set about helping Michiru learn how to cook stew {Kin had caught some rabbits via snake.} Kin acted as watch. As she did, Hikaru approached her. "Hey, um, Kin?"

"Yeah, what is it?" What did the brat want now?

"I'd like to try, um, throwing kunai at the target again," said Hikaru. "If you'll help me with it. Please."

Had a dose of humility actually done him good? "Fine. Let's try."

Once again, she set up a target, and once again, Hikaru began to try. He failed, of course, but then he tried again. And again. Little by little, he began to pick up the skill until he scored a perfect bullseye.

"I got it!" he cheered..

"Good job," said Kin, smiling to reassure him. "You're something of a natural."

Hikaru then fell silent and became thoughtful. "Thanks.

"Kin, um… you lost your mother, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Kin, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well I… I'm wondering what she was like?" asked Hikaru.

Kin sighed. "She was kind and worked hard to ensure there was food until my father killed her in a drunken rage. He would have killed me, too, but Lord Orochimaru appeared and stopped him."

"How?" asked Hikaru.

"He turned his arm into a snake-like this," said Kin, using the Jutsu she'd learned from Anko. "And bit him. Dad began to foam at the mouth and spasm and fell on the ground, shaking. Then he died. Then Orochimaru turned to me and said: 'Come with me girl, and I will make you strong.'"

Hikaru shuddered. "That's uh…"

"Unpleasant? Yeah, that's why I don't tell people about it," said Kin. "I remember when I watched him die I… I liked it. I enjoyed his suffering. I like hurting people; it's a thrill like nothing else.

But it isn't something I talk about much."

"But you only hurt bad guys, right?" asked Hikaru.

"Define 'bad guy.'" asked Kin.

"Evil people," said Hikaru.

Easy answer, everyone was evil. "Then yes," said Kin.

Hikaru sighed. "My Mother left a few years ago. She couldn't take me with you because of a wedding contract she signed with Dad.

"I still don't know why she left me."

Kin felt a special kind of contempt for a parent who would abandon their child so that they didn't have to live in luxury. "Probably because-" And then she heard a familiar flute playing in her ears. Her muscles spasmed as she felt an urge to go to the source. She barely controlled it. "That flute…"

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"…Hikaru, keep at it," said Kin. "I've got to check on something."

Then she sprinted into the forest as quickly as she could. She could not help herself. On and on she went until suddenly she was pulled to a halt. A web was in front of her and had bound her torso in place. She pulled backward and managed to get free, though it tore her shirt.

Kin fell to the ground.

Then Tayuya emerged from the trees behind her. Kin stood up and shuddered as the redhead eyed her carefully. "Fucking nice of you to keep me waiting."

"Tayuya, what are…" Kin got ahold of herself. Why had she been drawn out here? "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" asked a voice.

Kidomaru lowered himself down, and Kin scrambled away from the eight-armed freak. There were Sakon and Jirobo in the other directions. She could die in a few moments. Her hands were shaking, and sweat was dripping down her brow, "We…

"Listen, I know we failed but… but we're about to make a lot of headway… Dosu has a plan, and if you'll just let us…"

"Nah, we're just fucking with you," said Tayuya. "Lord Orochimaru has your mission listed as a partial success."

Kin gasped in relief. "…He does?'

"Yeah," said Tayuya. "You didn't get him Tsunade, but you did stop the Leaf from getting her. So there isn't a price on my head."

"What a relief to hear." said a voice.

Dosu emerged from the forest, his gauntlet in hand. Before anyone could move his gauntlet was next to Sakon's head. Kin stood and brushed herself off. "Dosu, how did you-"

"Anko sent me to see what was wrong," said Dosu. "What is the Sound Four doing here?"

"Following Tsunade, like we were ordered," replied Sakon. "It just so happens that Tsunade is following you."

"So tell us, Dosu, what is this plan?" asked Kidomaru.

"Our tentative goal is to convince Prince Michiru of the Land of the Moon to open his land to the Sound Village," said Dosu. "They are very rich and could provide excellent funding."

"Right, and how are you going to do that?" asked Sakon.

"Kin is already ingratiating herself to them," said Dosu. "In time we may be able to take up a position serving under them. Given that Michiru is a gullible fool, manipulating him will be a simple matter."

"Fine, have fun, I guess," said Sakon. "We're just here to see to it you aren't acting against Lord Orochimaru's interests."

"Aren't you interested in getting some part of the credit?" asked Dosu.

They looked up. Tayuya scoffed. "Give us a fucking straight answer."

"Has it occurred to you that you are following the single greatest threat to this plan?" said Dosu. "If Tsunade or the Leaf Ninja with her get to the Land of the Moon, there is no possibility of us subverting them."

"We've been instructed not to attack. So suck it up, you bandaged freak." snapped Tayuya.

"You do not have to attack," said Dosu. "All you need do is make sure that there are no ships available for them to come after us. We cannot do anything of the sort."

"Fine, whatever," said Tayuya. "Now get the fuck out of here before I lose my patience."

She'd called Kin up here against my will, and now she was sending her off. Typical for Tayuya, really. Kin rose up and she and Dosu left. They made their way back to the camp and found dinner underway.

"Where were you?" asked Zaku. "We were trying to catch Team 9, so they would cease pretending to be capable of stealth," said Kin quickly.

"Good luck," said Anko. "Guy doesn't really operate on the same wavelength as the rest of us. He sort of inhabits his own dimension that occasionally intersects with ours."

"Do you know him?" asked Kin.

"Most of the high-level jounin in the Leaf Village know each other," said Anko. "We often work together on high-level missions, so it's natural." Then standing up. "Hey, Kin, I want to show you something." And she led her to one side. "So why did you really break formation, Kin?'

"I…" Kin didn't want to betray Dosu, but she also liked Anko.

"You're a good liar, but you're not that good," said Anko.

"I… well I met one of my friends from the Sound Village," said Kin, going for a lie with a grain of truth. "I went to meet with them to get some news. They were shadowing Tsunade and wanted to know what we were doing."

"Did you tell them?" asked Anko.

"I just told them we were secretly planning to give the Land of Waves to the Sound Village," said Kin. "Or Dosu did. If we'd been evasive… they might have killed us."

"Who are they?" asked Anko.

"They're called the Sound Four," said Kin. "Though they used to be the Sound Five before Kimmimaro-sensei took up teaching. They're some of the most lethal servants of Orochimaru; they may jounin before they were twelve.

"He uses them as his personal bodyguards in battle."

"Mmmhmm, and what are their abilities?" asked Anko.

"I… well I haven't seen them fight," said Kin. "But Tayuya makes use of sound-based Jutsu and summons. Sakon and Ukon are part of the same body but can separate to fight. Jirobo is a powerful melee fighter who can drain chakra using an earth-style Jutsu. And Kidomaru creates webs and is an expert shot.'

Anko nodded. "Good work, Kin. I'll inform Tsunade of what's happening.

"Why don't you get some dinner. You've earned it."

* * *

Twilight was coming, and yet they were still training. Tenten rushed forward under Tsunade's steady eye and brought down one fist. Focusing the chakra around it, Tenten hit the ground. As she did, the ground beneath her fist cracked and broke.

But it was nothing like what Tsunade had done. She wiped sweat from her brow.

"Again!" said Tsunade.

She tried again and struck. This time the crack widened and broke. Shards of earth shattered and broke apart. Tenten looked up and saw Tsunade nod. Tenten almost suppressed a squeal of delight. "Good work, Tenten," said Tsunade. "You're learning the technique very quickly. Though you're healing jutsu leaves much to be desired."

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade," said Tenten, remembering her earlier failures. "I um… well, I've never been much good at jutsu, to be honest."

"Don't make excuses." snapped Tsunade. "Natural talent is only one part of success. You can succeed without it. But if you don't have the guts to keep working at it, you'll never succeed. Natural talent or no."

"An exemplary lesson for anyone to learn, eh Lee," said Guy-sensei.

"Indeed Guy-sensei," said Lee as he practiced. "That is why I will work twice as hard as before. No, a hundred times as hard as before."

"Right on, Lee," said Lee.

Tenten sighed. "Glad someone is so enthusiastic." Then she looked to where Neji was trying to take a stance. "Still at that training, Neji?"

"What's he doing?" asked Tsunade.

"Just some training I assigned Neji," said Guy. "He's learned to use the Eight Trigrams to initiate a powerful defensive technique. It's called the Eight Palms Revolving Heaven."

"That's the main branch Hyuga Jutsu," noted Tsunade. "I wasn't aware they taught that to off branches."

Guy smiled. "They don't. But Neji is nothing if not persistent. He figured out the technique from observation. Now I'm setting him to work trying to master an offensive variety.

"Ready Neji?"

Neji stiffened. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Alright, Lee, get ready to be a target," said Guy.

Lee stopped joyfully and ran forward to where Neji was practicing. "Yes, Guy-sensei. I will present the most agile target in history."

"Is it really wise for them to be testing this attack on live targets?" asked Tsunade.

"That's the best kind, now go!" said Guy. "Try to put your aim on Lee."

Neji kicked off. Brilliant blue light surrounded him as he surged forward. He spun, lost his footing, and landed flat on his face. It kicked up a cloud of dust and turf. Neji pulled himself up, face covered in mud.

"That was… pretty good, Neji," said Shizune.

"You need not pretend to be impressed." snapped Neji as he pulled himself up. "It was a failure."

"Oh good," said Shizune.

"Remember, Neji, failure is the key to success," said Guy. "Identify your weak spots and work through them. And if you can't work through them, turn them into a strength."

"I am aware of that, Guy-sensei," said Neji as he rose up. "However, it is more complicated than that."

"What is the problem?" asked Shizune as she came forward.

"The Eight Palms Revolving Heaven expels chakra from my body while I spin to spread it around," said Neji. "This creates an impenetrable barrier that is among the strongest powers in the Leaf.

"What I am trying to do is produce a technique that operates on similar principles. But instead of being stationary, it is mobile. However, I am beginning to think it isn't possible. I tried kicking off before initiating it, but I end up flying completely out of control. The momentum I pick up from the technique interferes with my forward motion."

"Well then, you'll just have to increase your forward motion, won't you?" asked Tsunade.

"You mean as you are teaching Tenten to do?" asked Neji.

"The thought had occurred to me," said Tsunade. "Though you'd have to focus it into the legs. My strength techniques operate on similar principles to tree and water walking. Merely to much more explosive effect If you run up a tree and put too much chakra in, the bark breaks.

"When I do this…" She tapped her foot and caused a surge of dirt and stones. It hit a tree and knocked it over. "I am using a technique you've all learned. Just on a much higher level. It took me years to develop it.

"As for you, Lee, you seem to have put all your training into physical power. Don't you think you should space things out a bit?"

"I'm afraid Lee is not capable of doing any kind of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," said Guy. "He is a pure taijutsu specialist. Fortunately, he can turn that into a strength by focusing on that alone."

"That seems-' began Tsunade.

And then Anko dropped out of the trees, landing among them. Tenten and the others turned to her. Anko smiled mischievously. "Lady Tsunade. Fancy seeing you here?"

"You again?" asked Tsunade. "I don't think we parted on very good terms last time."

"No, we did not," said Anko. "Anyway, Guy, we've run into a appears that we've got a squad of elite Sound Ninja following us.

"I was hoping you could do something about them. I'd do it myself, but my team has loyalty issues."

"That sounds like an excellent challenge," said Guy. "We'll teach these Sound Ninja what happens when they fight the power of youth."

"Great, I knew I could count on you," said Anko. Then she disappeared.

"A shadow clone?" asked Shizune.

"Impressive," said Guy, "I wasn't aware she knew that technique."

"Alright!" said Tenten, jumping. "With Tsunade with us, they won't stand a chance."

"Actually, I can't help," said Tsunade.

Tenten looked up in surprise and disappointment. "What? Why not?"

"My organization is neutral in all conflicts," said Tsunade. "We heal everyone equally. If I helped you against the Sound, then I might invite reprisal from them.

"I'll be standing by and making sure no one gets hurt."

Well, it was something, Tenten guessed.

* * *

Kin and Dosu were woked the next morning by Anko, and the others soon followed them. It was chilly today, and a veil of mist had covered the land. One couldn't see the sun at all. Anko seemed in a particularly good mood. "Rise and shine everyone. We've got a plan today. Dosu and I are going to head to the docks to charter a ship. Meanwhile, Zaku and Kin are going to accompany Hikaru and Michiru to visit his wife. Remember, kids, no slip-ups.

"I'm watching you."

"Great," said Kin.

Well, at least things couldn't get any more complicated.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So yeah, Kin knows Tayuya. More on that later.

I don't think it is unreasonable to assume that Team Dosu might be familiar with the Sound Four. After all, Team Dosu is stated to be the strongest genin team of the Sound. Given that Ninja Villages seem pretty tightly knit it makes sense that they'd at least know of each other.

On a separate note, I regard the Sound Four as the most wasted villains I've seen in the Naruto series. All of them had really cool powers; all had unique personalities. There were hints of interesting dynamics between them. And in the end, the only role they served was recruiting Sasuke and then getting killed off. They could have at least been allowed to kick ass during the attack on the Leaf Village. Better still, they could have been used as Orochimaru's agents in Shippuden.

In fact, I would argue that Team Dosu is less wasted than the Sound Four. Yes, Team Dosu only got one arc, just like the Sound Four. But they served a critical purpose in the development of Sakura, Sasuke, and Orochimaru's character. Without Team Dosu, Sakura would never have been motivated to learn from Tsunade since she would never have gotten her wakeup call. Also, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji never would have gotten motivated to improve, since their fight against Team Dosu is a critical step in Shikamaru and Ino's development and also cements them as major supporting characters. The fight with Dosu also establishes Neji as having good in him, since he chooses to try and come to Team 7 and Lee's rescue. Without this, Neji would seem like an utterly irredeemable jerkass, which would sabotage the viewer's ability to see him as redeemable. It also sets up Sasuke's start of darkness by giving him the curse mark. And the unceremonious way they are disposed of shows what a heartless bastard Orochimaru is.

In essence, Team Dosu is the catalyst for almost EVERY SINGLE MAJOR CHARACTER'S development. If they weren't in the story, the narrative would be massively weaker. Many future events would seem like asspulls, and the entire cast would be less well developed.

They were also well developed. We got a clear idea of how Zaku, Dosu, and Kin's team functioned. All of them had a chance to show off their unique personality traits in a very short amount of time.

In contrast, the Sound Four could have been replaced by Kabuto. Sakura could have then gone to tell Naruto about what happened, Naruto chases after them alone and gets his ass kicked by Sasuke. For all their potential, the Sound Four are more or less disposable villains set up to show off how much the various characters have grown. But the only critical events that happen are Neji's developing a friendship with Naruto, and Sasuke reaching Orochimaru. Neither one of which needs the Sound Four. The fights with them are awesome but are basically filler to give the supporting cast a chance to shine.

So yeah, I mean to make better use of the Sound Four, if I can manage it. They have some really cool powers.


	20. Four for Death

**Chapter Twenty: Four for Death**

Zaku, Kin, Michiru, and Hikaru made their way outside of town to a scenic clifftop overlooking the sea. Kin admired the view as they approached, taking it in. This was way better than gold and jewels. "So, Michiru, this is where your wife lives?"

"Yes, it's very pleasant in its own way," said Michiru. "Though I never realized it when I first looked at it." They entered the garden. "Hikaru, shall we?"

"Yes," said Hikaru, looking nervous.

Michiru and Hikaru made their way up to the door. Michiru was much thinner than he'd been when they first met. There was still a bit of fat on him, but he'd worked off a great deal of it. He knocked on the door and looked very nervous.

The door opened, and Michiru rubbed the back of his head. "Hello, Amayo. It's been a long time."

A pretty, brown-haired woman ran straight past Michiru and kneeled by Hikaru. "Hikaru, what happened to you? Are you well?"

"Yes Mom, I am," said Hikaru, hugging her.

Michiru looked hurt. "Amayo, it's me?"

Amayo stood and looked to him. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Michiru," said Michiru. "I admit I've been um, well, in a better state." He looked at himself sadly.

"What happened to you?' asked Amayo. "Why are you and Hikaru dressed in rags?"

"We were attacked by one of the most powerful ninjas in the world, actually," said Michiru. "But I think we've learned a valuable lesson about picking our battles. And other lessons."

Amayo remained silent, looking over him."Why don't both of you come inside and get cleaned up? Then we'll... talk." Then she looked up at Kin and Zaku. "Who are these?"

"We're his bodyguards," said Kin.

"Where were you when his caravan was hijacked, then?" asked Amayo.

"Getting the shit kicked out of us because your brat of a son provoked fucking Tsunade!" snarled Zaku. "I didn't see you taking any punches for-"

Kin put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him back with a nervous smile. "Calm down, Zaku. Sorry about that, we've had some trouble. We'll wait outside."

In they went and Kin and Zaku walked up to a window. Kin peered in and saw within was a living room. Then this is where they'd probably talk.

"Why the hell are we on this trip?" muttered Zaku.

"Zaku, you've got to stop acting so reckless," said Kin. "We're not in a good position here."

"Yeah, you want to tell me why Tayuya's flute was playing earlier?" asked Zaku.

"I... look, she summoned me, alright," said Kin. "I didn't have a choice; I had to go to her. Dosu and I managed to talk our way out. There isn't a price on our heads."

"Not much good it'll do us, working for the Leaf," muttered Zaku.

"Either way, the Sound Four are going to wipe out all the ships except for the one we're taking," said Kin. "With any luck, Team Guy will be left behind. Then Dosu can make his plan."

"How nice of you to tell me what is going on after the plan's already started, Kin." snapped Zaku.

"Look, what do you want from me?" asked Kin. "We had to throw the thing together on the fly. And Anko-sensei was watching us this whole time. And it isn't like you needed to know the details, and if I did tell you, we might be overheard."

"Am I on the team or not?" asked Zaku. "Because right now I'm getting the feeling that my name isn't listed."

"Of course you are," said Kin.

"Then why are you and Dosu the only ones' who are in the know?" asked Zaku.

"We're not." hissed Kin. "I think Dosu is making this up as he goes. So far it's working pretty well. As long as we can shake Team Guy, the only thing we'll have to worry about is Anko."

"Don't you mean, Anko-sensei?" asked Zaku sarcastically.

"Yes," admitted Kin. "But I'm loyal to you and Dosu first. If you guys go back to the Sound, I'm going too. Now shut up, I want to listen in."

They had come in by the window. Michiru was speaking. "Amayo, I...

"I'm an idiot. All my life I've gotten fat on luxuries and I've never once seen what was necessary. I've taken for granted you and Papa and Hikaru and all the others. I've just been eating and drinking when I should have been trying to become a good king.

"I don't deserve you.

"But Hikaru does, and if you could come back with us, it would help him a lot. He needs someone with sense to take care of him, and I haven't got any of that."

"Of course," said Amayo, far too quickly.

"What?" said Michiru.

"Michiru, I..." Her voice was forced. "I didn't leave you because I hated you. I left you because it was the only way to get through to you." That was a lie, at least about getting through to him.

"This is wonderful!" said Michiru. "Can you come now, or should I send a ship later?"

"I can't go immediately, there are goodbyes to make, and I have to make arrangements," said Amayo. "But if you wait, I can go with you."

"...Well that's a bit of a problem," said Michiru. "Right now, I'm exposed. What if I were kidnapped? My nation might be humiliated. And as long as I'm here, you might be put in danger.

"And in any case, well, I've already nearly gotten my escorts killed. I shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Well, you're thinking about others, at least," said Amayo.

Kin decided she did not like Amayo one bit. She wasn't sure why. Something about her was fake though she did seem to care about Hikaru, which was an impressive display of empathy if ever there was one.

"I'll send a ship to get you as soon as I can Amayo," said Michiru. "If your parents want to come I'll be glad to arrange to house you, of course. Take as long as you like.

"I'd better tell Hikaru."

"You do that," said Amayo.

Kin pulled away from the window and leaned against the wall. Zaku was eyeing her. "What happened?"

"Well I'm convinced this Amayo is not actually in love with Michiru and probably never was," said Kin. "I mean, she probably loves her son, but I'll bet she married him for money and then realized how insufferable he was."

"I really, really, don't care." scoffed Zaku. "I meant about our mission?"

Kin sighed. Couldn't Zaku pretend he didn't want their clients dead for five minutes? "No, things are still on track."

"Kin, Kin!" called Hikaru, rushing out.

Oh God, when had Kin become his friend? She knew she should be pleased, but all she felt was irritation at his happy face. She smiled. "Yes, what is it, Hikaru?"

"My Mom will be coming back to the Land of Moon!" said Hikaru. "We'll be a family again!"

"That's great," said Kin, looking to see Michiru coming out the door. "Are we all set?"

"Yes, though I'd like to come back once or twice before we go, assuming there is time," said Michiru.

"Great," said Zaku. "Can we go?"

Michiru nodded and off they went toward the harbor. As they neared the city, Kin moved to walk beside Zaku. "So, how long do you think Michiru is going to make it on the throne?" Zaku asked in a low tone.

"...I'd say his chances have gone up. I think he'll last five minutes," said Kin. She was being generous, really.

Zaku eyed her. "What was it before?"

"Before I figured he's got his throat cut on his father's sickbed." Kin. "What do you think his chances are?"

"I'll bet there will be a coup as soon as we get back. Maybe before," said Zaku.

"Going for the gold, huh?" laughed Kin.

"No," said Zaku. "I'm stating a fact. Would you want Michiru as the guy in charge of ensuring your nation's safety?"

Kin contemplated a future where Michiru ruled over the entire world. She shuddered. There were no words. "...Yeah, I'd probably cut his throat too."

They turned the corner and came to the harbor.

Or what was left of it anyway. Every single ship except one had been shattered into splintered wrecks. Hundreds of corpses lined the shore, and the warehouses were on fire.

Kin realized she was staring with her mouth open. Zaku, Michiru, and Hikaru weren't much better.

"Dosu!" cried Zaku, rushing down.

Kin ran after him. "Zaku, wait!"

But Zaku wasn't listening. They ran down into the harbor, walking past corpses. They had been hacked to pieces and smashed by huge clubs. But most had been shot with orange arrows. Every arrow had landed right in the heart of the person it hit.

Every. Single. One.

They were so fucked. Where was Anko and Dosu?

They found Dosu at the pier, several hundred years away from the last ship. The crew was there, still alive. And they were waiting.

Waiting for what? Why hadn't they shoved off? Were they insane?

Zaku checked Dosu, who groaned. "Dosu, what happened?"

Dosu rose up. "The Sound Four happened."

"The Sound Four?" asked Kin, not having to sound surprised. She'd known they were badasses, but this is... "How could they do all this?"

"Anko and myself had just finished making a deal," said Dosu. "Then Tayuya's giants appeared and started smashing ships. At the same time, Kidomaru began shooting from buildings. He fired so quickly I could hardly follow it.

"Before we knew what was happening, he'd killed dozens of people. There was no time for any kind of plan. Anko went after him and knocked him flat. She bit him with a dozen snakes, but he had some sort of extra skin that protected him. Then Sakon appeared and came after her. Tayuya too.

"I tried to help her, but Jirobo got me. He has an immense tolerance for pain."

"Where's Anko-sensei?" asked Kin.

"With us," said Sakon behind her.

Kin turned around and saw the Sound Four behind them, smiling. Anko-sensei had been slung over Jirobo's shoulder. Kidomaru had an arrow pointed at them. If they made a move, they'd be dead.

Dosu and Kin had done this.

No, no, they hadn't known this would happen.

"Been awhile Kin," said Tayuya, smiling.

Right, right, they hadn't met as far as Michiru knew. Just act petrified with terror. Oh wait, Kin was petrified with terror. Any one of these four could crush them all. And Tayuya could do far worse.

"And it looks like Orochimaru's other stray tagged along," said Kidomaru.

"What are you doing here, Tayuya?" asked Kin, gulping.

"What the fuck do you think we're doing here?" said Tayuya, before drawing out her flute. "Now, kill the fatass over there." And she began to play. Before Kin knew what had happened, her kunai was in her hand.

"Why are you telling her to attack me?" asked Jirobo.

"No, moron, the other fatass," said Tayuya.

Her playing continued, and she raised her dagger to stab Michiru, except not really. Tayuya was just playing around, trying to terrify them. She was letting Kin struggle against her. "I can't..." Then her knife lanced out, just slow enough so Michiru could dodge it. "Run!"

"The rest of you start running," said Sakon. "We're in the mood for some sport. If you make it to the last ship, we might just let you live."

"Run, now!" screamed Kin. "I can't... I can't control myself! Go! I don't want to hurt you!" She was hardly acting at this point. Memories of the experiments were going through her mind as she saw Dosu and Zaku lead them toward the ship. Dosu could scarcely walk.

Tayuya was playing Kin's body and directing her forward. But every time Kin was almost catching them; she was allowed to stop. They stayed ahead, barely, but Tayuya kept baiting them. Kin would have her knife be driven within inches of them. With Dosu hurt and Zaku helping him, they could all die quickly.

Then Sakon surged next to Michiru and backhanded him. "Oh come on, pick up the pace, will you? You've got places to be."

They fled on and on until they reached the ship. There Kin was allowed to fall to her knees. The Captain stared in horror at them as Sakon waited down at the bottom. "Are you Prince Michiru?"

"Yes..." said Michiru.

"Shove off!" cried the Captain. "Shove off, damn you, before the Sound Four change their mind!"

And they shoved off. The crew worked like a madman as if death itself was behind them. Because it was, death in a team of four.

"Why..." gasped Michiru. "Why did you wait for us?"

"Well," said the Captain, "I'd like to say that I'd never abandon a paying customer. But that spider person said he'd shoot every one of us if we didn't wait."

"Right," said Michiru, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" asked Zaku. "Is she still-"

"No!" screamed Kin. "Now leave me alone! Anko-sensei is..."

"We are now on our own," said Dosu, a note of triumph in his tone. "Anko can no longer direct us. And Team Guy can no longer interfere on behalf of the Leaf."

He might as well have said 'just as planned.'

"Fuck you, Dosu." snapped Zaku.

He spoke for them all at this point.

* * *

The ship with Kin on it was finally fading into the distance.

Tayuya hadn't tried controlling a living human being in a long time. The process was involved. Lord Orochimaru usually had better uses for anyone powerful enough to be useful. She suspected it had been researched because the Snake Sannin got off on the idea though Tayuya had that in common with him.

She'd always had a talent for playing the flute. And using her flute to control someone by a melody combined two things she loved.

"Fucking finally." Was what she said.

"Our crew has gone off on their own now," said Sakon sadly. "And we gave our word not to follow, so our hands are tied. Besides, we can hardly afford to murder our ticket into controlling the Land of the Moon."

Tayuya scoffed. Then she looked at Kidomaru. "Hey, Kidomaru, how many Princes does it take to inherit a Kingdom?"

Kidomaru smiled, spat out an arrow, set it to his bow, and took aim. It was a long shot, even for him, but Tayuya knew he'd hit the second fatass. "Just one."

He shot the arrow, and it surged down the pier, before being caught in midair. A tall man wearing a green jumpsuit was standing triumphantly there. He had a black bowl cut, and a confident smirk was on his face. Three others landed with them, a girl whose hair was tied behind her head in a manner that suggested ears. Then there was a younger clone of the man, and a blank-eyed boy with long brown hair. They took stances.

"These must be the ones' following them," said Sakon.

"It looks like we arrived just in time." said the blank-eyed boy.

"Do you have a different fucking definition of 'in time,' or do you just not care about the sheep?" asked Tayuya. Not that she blamed him. The world had too many people in it as it was, killing half the population would only improve things.

And then the man started striking a pose. "The pinnacle of youthful spirit flows through my veins. The rival to the copy ninja, Kakashi! I am Might Guy!" He put forth his hand with his palm facing them.

What?

"Might Guy's loyal student and genius of hard work, I blur the lines between taijutsu and a hurricane!" said the clone, putting out one leg in a stance in a blur. "I am Rock Lee!"

They couldn't possibly be serious.

"The master of weapons and the number one projectile specialist, I put the tag every victory!" said the girl, raising one leg and spinning two kunai in each hand.

There was a silence as the blank-eyed boy crossed his arms. They looked at him hard. Finally, he snapped. "I am not doing this, Tenten! I am Neji Hyuga, the most accomplished Hyuga of my age! I have learned techniques by observation that masters have failed to grasp! And I will not demean myself for the sake of this childish-" He raised a hand.

"WE ARE TEAM GUY!" the other three proclaimed.

Everyone stared in a long, awkward silence.

"The fuck?" said Tayuya.

Kidomaru coughed. "...So uh, Tayuya?"

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Tayuya.

"We already completed our objective here, right?" asked Kidomaru.

"So?" asked Tayuya.

"So, you want to maybe just go?" said Sakon.

Tayuya considered fighting these losers. It would probably take about ten seconds, but that was ten seconds that could be better spent. "Yeah, fuck this. We're out."

"Language," said Jirobo.

"Shut the fuck up, Jirobo," said Tayuya.

As one, the Sound Four rushed off.

"Hey, you're not supposed to run away!" cried the girl. "Get back here!"

Tayuya glanced back. Team Guy was chasing them. From the looks of things they wouldn't be getting their ten seconds back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this took a while.

I regret not showing Anko's fight with the Sound Four, but I have reasons. By not showing it, it allows me to use the element of surprise. Kin arrives in the harbor and finds it annihilated at the same time as the audience does. Which hopefully comes as a shock and gets you into her mindset.

I'm experimenting with narrative styles here. I wanted to make the Sound Four seem like a force of nature. To show why they are Orochimaru's top enforcers. I felt that not showing them obliterating the harbor was scarier.

Also, I suspect I'm on new ground in characterizing Tayuya here. Most fics I've seen portray her as cynical but more of a punch clock villain. I don't really buy this interpretation. She was in Orochimaru's favor, and most of her team are complete psychopaths. Kimmimaro is the only one who came off well.

Please tell me what you think.


	21. Showdown with the Sound

**Chapter Twenty-One: Showdown with the Sound!**

The Sound Four were fast. Very fast. Neji was having trouble keeping up with them, which meant Tenten and Lee must be having a hard time. At this rate, they might never overtake them. He looked to Guy-sensei at the head, smiling confidently.

"Guy-sensei, was it really necessary for us to do that posing earlier?" asked Neji, remembering the bodies.

"Of course it was, Neji," said Guy. "If we'd gone straight on the attack, our unyouthful enemy would be on their guard. But now they think we're a bunch of jokes.

"So we'll have the edge.'

"Besides, we should not be ashamed of what we are," said Rock Lee.

"I did that only under protest!" said Neji, taking offense. "It's demeaning!"

"Oh come on, Neji, I think it's kind of fun," said Tenten.

Guy laughed. "Students, your youthful demeanor ensures I stay young at heart. Now let's focus on the task at hand."

On they went.

* * *

Tayuya didn't have time for this shit. The Leaf Ninja were keeping up with them, and she'd been hoping to start drinking to celebrate the kills. She glanced to where Sakon was looking back.

"From the looks of things these ninjas are keeping up with us," said Sakon. "They're much faster than they look.

"Jirobo would you like to take care of this?"

Jirobo grumbled. "Fine, take the snake lady. It's been a while since I've had a meal."

Then he threw Anko at Tayuya, who barely caught her. "Watch it, you fucking moron? What if I dropped her? She's no good to us dead?!"

Jirobo ignored her and turned around on the road to halt. The Leaf Ninja rushed toward them and posed before them. Adult spandex posed dramatically. "So, you've finally stopped running, have you? Why don't we get down to brass tacks."

"Tack this!" said Jirobo, before slamming the ground. The earth heaved and rose up around the Leaf Ninja, covering their way out and swallowing them whole. Tayuya sighed. "Well, now, we wait.

"Any of your pricks up for Go Fish?"

"We're game," said Sakon.

* * *

Tenten halted in place, looking around as the walls rose around them. For a second she thought they'd close and crush them. Guy-sensei seemed to be standing by to do something, but then nothing happened. "What happened?" she asked.

"They have surrounded us with some kind of dome of earth," said Lee. "Well, that won't stop us." And he prepared to charge, only for Guy-sensei to catch him by the shoulder.

"Wait, Lee. I doubt this is an ordinary trap," said Guy-sensei. "Neji, what do your eyes tell you?"

Neji's Byakugan was activated, and he looked around carefully. "The entire dome is laced with chakra. It appears that our enemy has poured much of his power into it. Even as we speak, it is absorbing our strength. The closer we get to it, the more it affects us."

"A dastardly scheme indeed," said Guy-sensei. "I could probably break out of here with some of my eight gates, but that'll leave me weaker.

"Still, it's worth a try."

"Wait a minute, Guy-sensei," said Tenten, remembering her techniques. "Let me give it a shot. Neji, can you find a weak spot?"

Neji nodded. "One moment." He scanned the area, then pointed. "Yes, there. The chakra is all coming from that region, so it is weakest there."

"Right!" said Tenten. "Come on Tenten, show Lady Tsunade what you can do."

She was about to charge, but Guy-sensei shook his head. "Not just yet. Our enemies won't be expecting us to get out. So when we make our breakthrough, there will be a few moments where we have the element of surprise. We should make a plan.

"Lee, as soon as Tenten makes the attack, you'll go right through the hole she creates. I want you to deal that big guy a real knock out."

"Yes, Guy-sensei! I'll make you proud," said Lee.

"Neji, that one with the purple hair seems to be an amalgam of two people," said Guy-sensei. "Whatever it is, I'll wager his powers are based on chakra control, so you'll fight him.

"I'll deal with the archer. Tenten, you'll handle the girl. Your ranged combat style will make it easier for you to adapt to any surprises that happen."

They nodded.

"Let's do it on the count of three," said Guy. "One, two-"

* * *

Tayuya looked at her cards with narrowed eyes. Sakon stood across from her. "Got any threes?" asked Sakon after a moment.

"Go fuck yourself," said Tayuya. Tayuya palmed several threes into her sleeve when they weren't looking. Like hell, she was losing again. "You'd better not be cheating using Ukon, again, Sakon."

"We never cheat at cards," said Sakon.

"Like hell," said Tayuya. "Remind me why the fuck we're having Jirobo kill these freaks?"

"Did you want to fight them?" asked Sakon.

"No, but Kidomaru could have caught them in his webs and strangled em," said Tayuya. "It would have been quicker, and we wouldn't have had to hang out here."

And then the dome of earth Jirobo had created exploded outward. The hair buns girl rushed through, fist first as it collapsed around her. Then the spandex boy rushed out and punched Jirobo in the face, sending him reeling to the ground.

He slid backward on the ground as spandex boy, and hair buns girl surged down to attack him. Then Kidomaru spat a web in front of them, catching them and pulling them back to the ground. They rushed forward as their enemy assembled before them.

"Careful, Jirobo. You're getting sloppy," said Kidomaru.

"Thanks," grunted Jirobo as Sakon helped him up.

The girl and boy were covered in the webs, unable to get free as they got tied worse and worse. Then blank eyes surged forward with a hand and slashed it. The webs evaporated around them, and they were able to stand.

"Tenten, Lee, stay away from him.' said blank eyes. "Those webs are laced with chakra. My own abilities should be able to counteract it.

"You should deal with the others,"

"No, Neji. Let me handle him." said spandex man.

"But Guy-sensei, you don't have the abilities for this," said Neji.

"You don't need to worry, Neji," said Guy. "Unless I'm mistaken that ninja specializes in ranged combat and you're a melee combatant. That'll put you at a serious disadvantage.

"I'm a melee fighter too. But I've got enough experience to compensate for that."

"If even one of those threads touches you, you'll be stuck," said Neji.

"Don't worry. He won't even hit me once," said Guy, before smiling. His teeth gleamed.

'Keep on believing that, spandex." said Kidmaru, drawing an arrow on his bow. "Catch me if you can." Then he surged back into the trees as Guy pursued him.

Tayuya glanced to Anko and drew out her flute as Sakon surged toward Neji. The blank-eyed boy engaged in a flurry of strikes, before Sakon struck him in the chest, forcing him to yield ground. "So the spandex-wearing idiot's gone off to face Kidomaru, huh? There are easier ways to die." Ukon emerged from Sakon a and circled around to strike at Neji from behind.

"Like facing me," said Ukon.

But Neji ducked under his strike effortlessly and brought up a leg to clip Ukon upside the head. It sent him flying back many feet. Even as Sakon pressed the attack, Neji flipped over him and brought down a hand to strike. Sakon surged away.

The two landed and faced one another. "I don't intend to die today," said Neji flatly.

"You're fast," said Sakon. "And coming at you from different directions doesn't seem to work."

"I can see in three hundred and sixty degrees," said Neji. "You won't be able to take me by surprise like the others."

Tayuya turned her gaze to the other fight. Jirobo had stood up and was fighting Lee and Tenten. Tenten brought around a fist that Jirobo caught and held in place. But as he did, his arm was pushed back, and the ground beneath his feet shattered. Lee came at him from behind, but Jirobo hurled Tenten at him, knocking both of them back. They righted themselves in midair and slid to a halt on the ground as Jirobo cracked his neck.

"You pack a pretty big punch for a bug."

"More than that," said Tenten, drawing out a weighted chain and throwing it forward. Jirobo didn't move as the chain wrapped around Jirobo, pinning his arms to his sides. Lee surged forward with a kick. "I've got you!"

Jirobo broke the chains, caught Lee by the leg, and brought him down to plow into the earth. Then he yawned. Tayuya wondered if she ought to join the fight. If she did, though, she wouldn't be able to watch the prisoner.

And then Tenten threw an explosive tag in Jirobo's face. The huge man leaped into the air to avoid the explosion. But as he fell, Tenten was surging upward, bringing around a fist. She caught Jirobo in the stomach, and Jirobo screamed as her fist surged deeper.

From there, Tenten hurled Jirobo down to hit the ground like a meteor.

As he hit the ground, Tenten surged downward and dealt a flying dropkick to Jirobo's stomach. Jirobo gasp and fell senseless to the ground. He hadn't even had a chance to use his cursed seal. As Tenten helped Lee up, he groaned.

Tayuya laughed. "You look like hell, fatass."

"Shut up, Tayuya." snarled Jirobo, unable to stand.

Tayuya set her flute to her lips and began to play. Her giants came into existence and sent forth spectral worms at the others. Tenten and Lee rushed away from the worms, even as the giants appeared behind them and moved to kill them. Finally, they slid to a halt beyond range.

"Wow, looks like you finally started trying to help your comrades," said Tenten, drawing out a kunai.

"Indeed, you are late to joining the combat," said Lee. "It is unworthy of a ninja to rest on their laurels while their comrades do the fighting."

"Fuck off." snapped Tayuya. "Jirobo earned that ass-beating for botching killing you brats.

"Now I've got to cover for him all over again." And she began to play again.

This was a real pain in the ass.

* * *

Kidomaru surged through the trees, confident of his abilities. He'd left the spandex-wearing idiot just enough of a trail for him to keep on. Now Kidomaru landed on a branch and waited, an arrow pulled backward. Then he waited, smiling in anticipation of the coming kill.

"Taking cover in a forest to ambush your enemy from hiding?" asked a voice. Kidomaru looked up to see his enemy crouching behind him on the branch. "A classic ninja technique, especially effective against melee specialists like myself."

Kidomaru ran, sprinting quickly away. How had he found him? He must have gotten lucky. Either that or Kidomaru got careless. Either way, it wouldn't t happen again.

Surging up into a new hiding place, he took cover in the bushes and aimed behind him. He scanned the area. The bastard must have been coming after him. "Where is he?"

"Keeping mobile is a very effective strategy when engaging someone stronger than you." said the same voice. "I applaud your efforts."

He was behind him again! How?! Kidomaru sprinted away as fast as his legs could carry him. No more playing around. He threw up webs wherever he went, before getting to a glade. Here he began to set up a trap filled with dozens of thin webs before taking cover. This time his enemy jogged out of the bushes like he was taking an early morning run.

Kidomaru activated his trap, and the webs closed around him.

But the enemy just walked through them. He ran through, dodging and weaving so naturally that he hardly even exerted himself. Kidomaru ran again.

Now he was almost in a panic.

He scanned through his options. His enemy must have some Jutsu that allowed him to find Kidomaru. Hiding was no longer an option. Scanning, Kidomaru made for a hill and saw a narrow cave leading into the hill.

A choke point.

Surging into it, Kidomaru began to spin webs. They were thinner, hardly able to be seen. He spun them across the entrance to the cave. Backing away, he slipped into the shadows and waited. Whoever came through there would be trapped.

"Yes!" said Kidomaru. "That should do it! There is no possible way he can get past all these!" "Dark in here, isn't it?" asked the same voice.

Kidomaru whirled around and fired an arrow, only for it to be knocked aside. He backed away, seeing his enemy walking forward.

"Using a chokepoint to funnel your enemy into an enclosed location is a good strategy." said his enemy as he advanced. "But it's by the numbers, and I thought a guy like you would try it. This cave was perfect for the job.

"Making it the ultimate trap. I'm a hard worker, but I don't mind my enemy helping me out a bit."

"What are you?!" screamed Kidomaru as he backed into her own webs.

His enemy drew back his fist for a punch, then smiled with a glint. "I'm Might Guy."

Then he punched him, and everything went black.

* * *

Tenten and Lee jumped away from the giants, dodging the worms. Tayuya stayed where she was, playing her music the whole time. Wherever they went, they were chased, and the redhead didn't give them an inch to move.

"This isn't working, Lee!" said Tenten, hurling a kunai that hit a giant to no effect. No matter how many times she pincushioned these things they kept going.

Lee kicked a giant away, but it halted a few feet away and went back to attacking. "I agree. She is not an enemy we are well-equipped to fight. We must improvise. Tenten, I will draw their attention. You will move in to disable our enemy while she is distracted."

"Right," said Tenten.

Lee surged toward Tayuya, who moved the giants to halt him. Tenten circled around and kicked off a tree toward Tayuya. Even as she surged forward, however, Tayuya leaped back, and Tenten had to pursue. The redhead dodged and weaved through the trees, and no matter how far she went, she couldn't reach her.

Then the giants reappeared around her. Tenten leaped out of the way of their clubs as Tayuya kept playing. As she reached the air, one of the giants grabbed Tenten by her arm. Another caught her legs. Tenten drew out an explosive tag, just as her last arm was caught.

Tayuya leaped up and stood inches away. "Wow, real fucking clever there. Well done shouting your plan at the top of your fucking lungs. I'm going to pull you into pieces slowly, hair buns." She raised her flute.

And then a blur of white slammed Tayuya from the side and sent her flying to the ground. The Sound Four's archer, covered in webs, had hit her. Quickly Tenten activated the tag and dropped it. As it fell, it exploded and freed her from the giants.

"What the fuck?" snarled Tayuya. "Kidomaru get the fuck off me!"

Lee appeared. "What happened, Tenten? Were you successful?" "I think Guy-sensei tied him up in his own webs and kicked him across the forest," said Tenten, watching as Tayuya struggled to get free.

"Quick, Tenten! Now is our chance," said Lee.

And then Jirobo was there. Before Tenten could move, his fist got her in the stomach.

Tayuya was not getting her clothes free from these webs. Kidomaru was out cold, and the enemy was around. Furious, she drew out a kunai and began to cut off her clothes. First, she sliced off her shirt and pulled out. But her shorts were caught as well, and she had to slice those off too. She was now clad in nothing more than her underwear. She suppressed a furious brush.

"Jirobo, where the fuck have you been?" snarled Tayuya.

"I got pummeled into the dirt," said Jirobo, blocking a flurry of blows from Lee. "What's your excuse."

"I was guarding the prisoner dumbass." snapped Tayuya. "Whatever, you hold off the clone. I'll settle things with hair buns.

"Fucking webs."

Tayuya drew her kunai and stalked over to where Tenten was lying unconscious. Tayuya kneeled by her and played her flute, summoning the worms from her giants. Tenten awoke and began to stagger away. Too late, though.

Tayuya was going to enjoy watching her scream. "I gotta admit, you pack a bunch. But you'll be nothing more than food for my giants in a minute."

She sensed it before it happened and stepped back. Her flute was sliced in two, and she was forced to withdraw as her giants faded. Anko was up and slashing at her.

They slid to a halt, as Anko's hands transformed into snakes. "Hi."

"You broke my flute, you bitch!" snarled Tayuya.

And then the snakes struck. Tayuya was forced to withdraw. She ducked from the serpents as they snapped at her. Leaping into a tree, she found Anko landing behind her and narrowly avoided her serpents. She didn't avoid a foot that kicked her in the head, sending her spinning to hit the ground.

Stunned, Tayuya struggled to rise despite every muscle protesting. Anko landed, throwing off her jacket to reveal only nets beneath. "Well, someone needs to work on their taijutsu," said Anko. "Sure you don't want to summon that cadre of carnivorous dancers?"

Tayuya used her own Jutsu, and her hands became snakes that dueled with Anko's, even as she rose up. She hadn't used this technique much, but she could make it work. "Don't fucking count on it!"

Anko smiled. "Snake on snake, then."

They dueled, lunging and slicing before one of Anko's serpents devoured two of Tayuya's. The thing nearly got her throat before she withdrew and created more. "You're really starting to piss me off; you know that."

"I try," said Anko confidently.

Then she struck.

* * *

The situation was not progressing to Neji's benefit.

Sakon and Ukon were good. They were incredibly fast, and his melee advantage only went so far. Even if he could see in three hundred and sixty degrees, he could only focus on a given area at a time. The human mind was not equipped to look everywhere at once. Despite his training, he had not perfected the technique.

Ukon kept trying to get behind him, and several times Neji had nearly been killed as they dueled among the trees. Now they were in a clearing and fighting. He found himself cursing the sword on his back. While he'd need it to fight Dosu it was just added weight here.

His enemies halted on either side of him, circling him gradually as he kept his stance good and his mind calm.

"Pretty good, blank eyes," said Sakon. "But we're only beginning to get started." "Finish this, Sakon!" said Ukon. "We've wasted enough time on this boy!"

"Right," said Sakon.

Then they began to shift. Their faces were covered in lines, and they shifted into forms like that of red-skinned demons. Each one had one horn on opposite sides to each other. "What is this?" asked Neji.

"Behold the power of the Cursed Seal!" said the two in unison.

Then they were on him. Neji moved as best he could, but they'd become far faster. He kept taking hits, and they moved at him with perfect coordination. He could feel bruises forming as he spun backward in a ball to get some distance.

Then he made a run for it.

He could see them pursuing behind him, but he was able to keep a bit ahead of them by going all out. Even so, they were herding him. He was being forced to take paths that led him into difficult to traverse regions.

Could he use the technique Guy-sensei had him working on? It would take energy, and even with Tsunade's advice, it was no sure thing he could do it. Even if he could, at this speed they would likely dodge it.

Neji scrambled up the trees and lost himself among the branches. They were gone. He scanned around him quickly just in time to see Ukon coming at him.

"Hello," said Ukon.

Neji whirled around to strike, but before he could, Ukon slammed into him. Then there was a strange feeling as Ukon's body seemed to go through him, melding into his. He slammed Ukon, and felt pain, falling from the trees. He only narrowly caught himself.

"Careful," said Ukon, "you don't want to die early, do you?" He chuckled. "It's our bloodline technique, a gift from Lord Orochimaru on our birth. Right now, my chakra network and yours have connected. My body is beginning to subvert yours. Pretty soon I'll have absorbed you completely."

Neji looked at his body and saw their chakra networks connecting. At the same time, he felt his body recoiling, as if something was seizing control of his muscles. He controlled his terror, did not let it register and looked Ukon in the face. "You're an idiot."

Ukon blinked, and then Neji unleashed a massive surge of hostile chakra from his body, into Ukon's. His enemy howled in agony as their chakra systems warred. But Neji could control his, and the demonic ninja withdrew from him in an instant.

Neji just hoped he'd be able to obliterate this thing. He'd hate to have a Sound Ninja growing out of his body. He smiled as he rose. One down. "The Hyuga Clan is capable of expelling chakra from any part of our chakra network and also sealing it.

"Your body has no such traits.

"I'm manipulating your chakra in ways that my self-preservation instincts wouldn't allow. The only thing you succeeded in doing is making yourself vulnerable."

"Let go, let me go!" howled Ukon, skin burning.

Neji let go, and the Sound Ninja scrambled in terror away as Neji pursued. Sakon appeared, and the three remerged. "Ukon! Are you alright?"

"Be careful, Sakon. The brat is powerful," said Ukon.

It was too late. Neji had them in one place now. "Eight Trigrams! Sixty Four Palms!"

As he surged forward, Neji remembered the corpses. The flames. The men, women, and children left impaled or devoured. All so these animals could have their variety of fun. And as he neared, his gaze met with Sakon as he realized that he was not going to be able to dodge this.

Neji had been a ninja for less than a year. In that time he had unleashed three beatdowns he remembered more than any others. He cherished them as the most brutal, well deserved and satisfying. This one left them all behind.

* * *

Rock Lee sped around Jirobo's latest swing, bringing around a kick. But even though it connected, it hardly seemed to do anything. He was forced to backflip away as Jirobo made his counterattack.

This wasn't working at all.

"You're fast for a bug," said Jirobo. "But you don't have nearly enough strength to match me!"

"You will pay for what you did to Tenten!" said Rock Lee.

Jirobo smirked. "You want to make me pay? How about we get serious?" Suddenly, black lines covered his face, and he surged forward. His skin darkened as he grew larger and larger, becoming a hulking demonic figure. His orange hair became wild and long, and his onslaught seemed unstoppable.

With a single punch, Jirobo shattered a tree and sent the remnants to knock over yet more trees. As Lee retreated, Jirobo reached down and pulled up a massive chunk of earth. It was larger than an entire clearing.

"Die!" roared Jirobo.

Lee ran for it, even as it fell behind him. With one final leap, he cleared the distance as a massive wave of dirt was kicked up. Lee hit the ground and was covered in dirt. But he could hear Jirobo walking forward.

"Got him," said Jirobo.

Lee sprung out of the dirt and made a three-point landing. "I must admit," said Lee, "you are a formidable opponent. I can no longer afford to hold back. You see, if you defeat me, you will kill Tenten and Neji. I cannot allow you to harm my comrades." He drew up the legs of his spandex and took hold of his weights. "That is why I must remove my weights."

Jirobo laughed. "You really think dropping some weights is going to-" Lee dropped his weights.

A vast crater formed where they had once been. Jirobo opened his mouth, jaw-dropping.

"Shit," said Jirobo.

"Don't swear," said Lee.

It was like he had been a slave all his life and now been set free. Lee surged across the intervening space like a bird that had first taken flight. At first, his steps were uneasy at his new speed, but soon, he gained new confidence. A smile crossed his face as the world slowed to a crawl. He could see Jirobo gradually raising his hands for a block. Could see him registering that Lee was coming.

But it was as if all the world was in slow motion.

Lee punched it. The fist plowed into the demonic giant's stomach, deeper and deeper. His enemy's mouth widened, first in surprise, then pain. A shockwave rippled through his entire body. His clothes were ripped with force and, then he was slammed away. He smashed through dozens of trees, leveling them all in turn. At last, he cracked against a rock wall and slumped to the ground.

Lee put his hands together and bowed. "You were a formidable opponent."

Then he ran after Tenten, hoping his enemy and is friend were both alive.

* * *

Tayuya was not doing well.

She kept summoning snakes to fight Anko, and Anko kept eating them. She didn't dare use a kunai to fight, knowing what the snakes could do if she took even one bite. And she couldn't get any distance to use her cursed seal.

Not a single strike she was trying landed. Tayuya had last the shoulder on her bra to a narrow snake bite. The only thing she'd managed in return is slightly tearing Anko's nets above her legs. Now she was backed into a corner, and suddenly the snakes were all around her, tying her up as their fangs neared her. Anko wiped sweat from her smiling face, and Tayuya felt terror. She felt as if she were a rabbit staring down a hungry serpent. She couldn't struggle, couldn't run. All she could do was wait and hope it passed her by. "Gotta admit, you're halfway decent at the Jutsu. But I mastered the technique directly under the bastard your working for.

"There is no way a second-hand teacher can match him."

"You flatter me Anko." said a low, melodious voice. "I am glad to see you doing so well for yourself. And it's always nice to know my contributions to the Leaf are acknowledge."

Anko flinched, and the serpents let go of Tayuya who fell to the ground. She tried to stand, but then her gaze fell on the king of serpents. A figure clad in black with a forked tongue licking pale lips. Tayuya felt now as if she were being devoured alive, just standing before him.

"Orochimaru," said Anko.

The Snake Sanin smiled.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So about action sequences. I have a rule.

I never make an action sequence last longer than one chapter. I hate it when a story's climactic showdown is mostly 'tense' silences and exposition. When a fight happens, it should be short, to the point, and exciting.

I recently saw Orochimaru Vs. Naruto and it was incredibly disappointing in every possible way. Not because it was a bad fight, but because of the abysmal pacing. The constant long silences and soulful looks hamfistedly undermine the tension. So what should have been one of the tensest fights in the series yet just… isn't. I felt virtually nothing watching the fight because every attack had a five-minute interval and two-minute buildup.

I tried to avoid that here.

Also, the fan service was completely unintentional. Given that Tayuya was caught in Kidomaru's webs, I couldn't see any other way out than cutting her clothes off. And Anko taking off her jacket was meant to be a sign of her getting serious. Though I doubt anyone is complaining.


	22. Snake Sannin Unveiled

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Snake Sanin Unveiled!**

Neji sped through the trees, feeling the weights on his feet all the harder. He'd forgotten to remove them when fighting Sakon. Now the fight was almost over, and it was doing no good. His Byakugan was active, and he was scanning the forest for his comrades.

There was Lee, kneeling down by Tenten. He could spot the largest of the Sound Ninja lying in a heap at the base of a broken tree. Then there was the spider, webbed up in his own nets and down. And there was the girl, defeated and Anko above her.

Finally-

What the hell was that?

He was looking at the chakra network of the humanoid, and it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was like a chakra network within another chakra network. Except they were merging and changing, similar to what Sakon had done. But whatever it was within was not absorbing the thing surrounding it. It was controlling it, surrounding the brain and the body like some sort of parasite. Yet it was difficult to see where the parasite began, and the host body was. And yet the parasite was not just on the inside. It also had formed a sort of layer over it, like a skin.

It was the most horrifying thing Neji had ever seen, and as he neared it, he dared not step out. He leaped to the top of a tree and examined the thing. Turning off his Byakugan, he saw a black-haired man with pale skin. Now that he wasn't looking at the chakra, he felt his killing intent and was frozen in place.

"What the hell am I looking at here?" wondered Neji, forcing himself to activated his Byakugan again. As he did, he searched for some kind of weakness.

"Orochimaru," said Anko, voice filled with hatred.

Orochimaru? The Legendary Sanin? The most deadly of the three. The leader of the Sound Village. That mad scientist who had been denied the position as Hokage. Then he'd been caught performing unholy experiments. The chill on Neji's spine got colder. That meant this thing had been human once.

That just made it worse.

What was he?!

Orochimaru leaped and in a flawless arc landed in front of Anko. A long tongue like a snake went over his lips as he moved forward. "My Anko, how you've grown. I hope you don't hold a grudge about the way we parted. After all, you were one of the only subjects that consented willingly. Even if you decided to break with me later."

"It was you who broke with me, you son of a bitch." snarled Anko.

"Really?" asked Orochimaru. "Didn't you run after me even though you knew there was a warrant for my arrest. Didn't you stay with me, even after I told you I did the things they accused me of."

"I didn't know what you were capable of," said Anko. "I couldn't conceive of how sick you really were. A few days watching all your other test subjects die under the curse mark you put on them made me realize the truth."

Orochimaru shrugged."It's unfortunate. But perfecting jutsu like that mark on your neck takes time, effort, and a great deal of sacrifice. For what it's worth, I was very pleased to see you resist it successfully. Because of you, I was able to perfect my technique, to great results.

"You should be proud, Anko. If you hadn't come with me, I might have given up when no one survived."

"Let me show you how proud I am!" shouted Anko.

Then she surged forward, arms becoming snakes, dozens upon dozens of snakes. But Orochimaru surged backward, weaving and dodging. Halting on the bark of a tree he raised his own hands and sent forth snakes to meet Anko's own. They dueled, and it was as if two hydras had emerged, each with a thousand heads. They surged around faster then Neji had ever seen.

Neji tried to stay calm.

If Anko won, he was not necessary. But if she failed, he had to kill that thing. Otherwise, they would all die. The element of surprise would be essential. The gentle fist might be useful. But that monstrosities chakra network was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He had no idea how to attack it. If he were facing someone weaker, he might experiment.

But this abomination was Orochimaru. There was no way Neji would land more than one hit. Even one was unlikely.

Anko and Orochimaru were moving faster now. Their arms and legs had each become dozens of serpents. They snapped at one another, devouring each other and being replaced each time. Their speed was beyond description. And both were smiling. They were enjoying this combat, even though both were moving to kill the other.

Neji tried to focus on Orochimaru's chakra network. Every chakra network had critical places, an order of sorts. If he could learn what was ordered was, he might be able to end the Sanin's life with one strike. It wasn't a good plan, but it was the best he had. His hand went to the sword on his back, and he partially drew it. He unlocked two of the latches on his weights.

He dared not drop them just yet. They'd notice.

The two snake ninja halted apart from one another, their arms returning to normal. Orochimaru was smiling wider. "My, such fire and fury, Anko. I'm pleased to see how your powers have increased. I wonder how you would have faired if you'd been able to wield the full might of my mark."

"Go to hell," said Anko, despite her smile.

Then she surged forward. As she did, Orochimaru moved to one side and allowed himself to fall down to the ground below. Neji began to reposition as Anko. The two were now fighting in midair, kunai, and snake moving in a blur. Then Anko did something Neji would never expect. She stabbed a kunai through her hand. Then she caught Orochimaru by the palm, impaling them through. They slammed into the ground, and Orochimaru was pinned. A surge of panic went across his eyes. Chakra was surging through Anko's body in preparation for something. But it was only a small amount, tiny in comparison.

"We're going to both die here and now!" shouted Anko. "Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique!"

Nothing happened.

Anko stared in shock. Then, suddenly she fell forward across Orochimaru's body, unable to move. Orochimaru smiled and slithered out from other her. She hit the ground and tried to stand, but failed. Orochimaru's arms moved forward as snakes to grab her. They circled around her limbs and neck, choking her.

Neji saw it now. Orochimaru seemed to have two hearts, so to speak. The one was of the middle body, between shell and parasite. It pumped blood and performed the normal work of a chakra network. But there was another, in an opposite position to the heart. It seemed to draw chakra from the entire body into it, before putting it back out as a black chakra.

Anko had a large reserve of the same black chakra.

Neji had no idea what was going on here. But it was possible that if he were to disrupt the source of the black chakra, it might destroy this thing. The original heart seemed almost a formality, as best a means of keeping the body together.

Orochimaru was drawing Anko to him now, closer and closer. Then when then were near, Orochimaru surged downward and bit her on the neck. As he did so, he could see chakra surging into her. Anko cried out as it happened. Neji didn't have a clear line of sight. If he moved now, he might hit Anko. Still, perhaps he should risk it-

Then there was a green blur by a weak chakra network, and Rock Lee punched Orochimaru in the face. The Sanin flinched and retreated back a few paces as he let Anko fall. But he did not seem worried or even hurt as he rubbed his cheek.

Wonderful. Now both Lee and Anko were in the way. Neji tried to reposition himself so he'd have a clear angle of attack. As he did, Rock Lee took a stance.

"My, a mice attacking a snake? How interesting," said Orochimaru.

"Anko, are you alright?" asked Rock Lee.

"I… I'm fine." gasped Anko. "But don't fight him. You've got to get out of here now, Lee! You can't fight, Orochimaru. Let me-" She gasped as she tried to move. "I… I can't move. Why?"

"A chakra draining technique," said Orochimaru. "A rather clever forbidden Jutsu. Very useful in hand to hand combat. Of course, had I used it in the traditional methods you'd have noticed and adapted your strategy.

"But I thought you might want to use my own techniques against. So I just drained the tiniest amount of chakra from each of your snakes as we grappled. Then, when you pinned me, and we were in the midst of what you wanted as a final embrace, I increased the flow."

Neji hadn't noticed. He'd been watching the chakra flows of both of them, and he hadn't noticed as Orochimaru drained her. He'd assumed it was just her getting tired. This shouldn't be possible!

"Listen to me, Lee," said Anko, "run! If you run, he might… might…"

"A true Leaf Village Ninja never leaves a comrade behind, no matter how hard the fight," said Lee.

"What remarkable overconfidence," said Orochimaru in a bored tone.

Neji had to move. He had to! Except he couldn't. His entire body was shaking. He was afraid. Neji had become so used to crushing down his emotions; he had trouble recognizing them. And he was terrified. He didn't want to fight this thing. He wanted to go home and retire before he ever saw Orochimaru again.

Rock Lee charged. He surged forward with unweighted speed. He moved with a force and fury that no genin could match. A flying kick was aimed for Orchimaru's head.

Orochimaru moved slightly to one side. He made a series of small movements as Lee unleashed flurry after flurry of strikes. Not one of them connected. Neji was watching an assault that could have given Guy-sensei pause. Orochimaru did not even have to try. He was dodging as an afterthought.

And then he caught Lee's leg. "This mouse appears both fearless and fast. But still only a mouse." He let go and elbowed Lee in the chin.

Rock Lee was sent tumbling head over heels toward a tree. Narrowly, Lee adjusted his position and caught himself before taking a stance. Orochimaru began to walk slowly toward him, and Neji felt his killing intent. Lee was trembling, not running, not charging. But he held his ground.

Then there was a flurry of hundreds of blades that surged down toward Orochimaru. The Sanin moved out of the way with ease as the blade impaled the tree. Tenten landed next to Lee. Fools, they were going to get themselves killed!

Neji had to do something. He prepared to spring, prepared to draw his sword. He was prepared to drop his weights.

No.

Orochimaru had dodged Tenten effortlessly. He was alert now. If Neji tried now, he'd fail, and their best chance would be gone. His common sense told him to run. Run and save himself. It would be unfortunate, but what could he do to help?

Guy-sensei would have to admit he had no choice.

From a rational perspective, Neji was more valuable to the village then Tenten or Lee. Neither one had a bloodline. He must run, run, and save himself. Neji was a Hyuga; his life should be a higher priority than two nobodies-

And then he remembered his father.

Father had died for that kind of thinking. The Cloud Village had tried to kidnap that stupid girl Hinata while on a mission of peace. Hiashi had killed him. Rather than accept responsibility, the Raikage threw a tantrum. He'd demanded Hiashi's head.

The Hokage had given in.

But Hiashi was a coward. He didn't have the guts to carve his own eyes out and accept responsibility for his actions. No, instead he sent Father to die and congratulated himself on outsmarting the Raikage.

Never. Neji would never be like that monster.

He would stand by his friends, even if every one of them died.

His friends. It was absurd. He had never regarded them as friends. Never sought to be more than professional in nature. They were idiots, playing games in serious missions with their ridiculous poses. And yet he realized now that he cared about them, that they were important to him. More important than his worthless family.

He'd been infected and taken over by Guy-sensei's absurd antics and speeches on the power of youth. It had consumed his old self, burning through his pride and contempt for them. Until his scorn for Lee had become nothing more than a mask he wore because he didn't know how to do otherwise. Had he really 'accidentally' played into all those poses?

Or had he been cooperating without knowing it?

All this went through his mind in an instant. His limbs stilled, and resolve grew within Neji's heart as he coiled his muscles. He would not abandon them. It was possible that Tenten and Lee would make a distraction. No, they would make a distraction.

He would use that, and they would win.

"Tenten, thank you," said Rock Lee, a mere instant later. "If not for that, I should have been finished."

"How quickly rodents are appearing these days," said Orochimaru. "Still, I find myself losing interest in you.

"Die." Then he leaned forward, and snakes poured from his mouth.

Neji surged forward. The sword came free from its sheath almost of its own accord. His weights fell from his legs, and all went in slow motion. The weights were falling to the ground as Orochimaru glanced back too late. Neji aimed straight for the black heart and channeled his chakra through the blade.

The blade bit deep and cut through Orochimaru's back and out the other end. The snakes were withdrawn into his mouth as he spat out blood.

"…Amazing!" said Tenten.

"Well done, Neji!" cried Rock Lee.

His aim had been perfect. But the heart had moved. As the blade had plunged through flesh and bone, the heart had darted to one side, only being grazed. Orochimaru went very still, glancing back with wide eyes.

Neji had a feeling that he didn't want to be here when Orochimaru recovered.

He leaped off Orochimaru's back, abandoning the sword. And then Orochimaru screamed. It was a roar of unfathomable rage and hatred, combined with fear. Neji sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Run!" he called. It was time to go.

And they ran. But before they had even gotten far, Orochimaru dropped down in front of them. He wasn't smiling, and his killing intent froze them in place. He didn't come at Neji with snakes or jutsu; there was no technique in what happened next.

The Snake Sanin kicked Neji in the gut them slammed him to the ground. Neji tried to ward him off as Orochimaru gripped him by the throat and began to choke the life from him. He couldn't breathe. His enemy was stronger in every way.

But Orochimaru was also out of control.

Neji brought up both hands and Gentle Fisted Orochimaru in the eyes. There wasn't any technique to it; he just slammed him again and again and tried to do damage. Orochimaru reeled backward, screaming and clawing at his face. His eyes were blank, blinded by it.

"Gate 5!" screamed Rock Lee. "Gate of Pain!"

What?

And then he rushed at Orochimaru and started beating him. Orochimaru responded in kind, fighting wildly despite his blindness. He parried blow after blow from Lee before a roundhouse kick slammed his neck at an unnatural angle. Orochimaru flew backward and slammed into a tree before falling.

Lee collapsed, and Tenten took his place. She stared, hurling her missiles at him. As in, all of them. Wave after wave of projectiles were hurled at the blinded and broken Sanin. Then explosives were hurled that blew up the trees around them to splinters. Dust was kicked up, and more explosives were thrown in.

Finally, Tenten threw one last kunai and fell to her knees.

The dust settled, and what was left was a small crater. And in the midst of it was Orochimaru, lying very still. His eyes were dead and white. Except it wasn't him. His face was torn as if a mask made of skin. And in its place was a woman.

"What the fuck?" said Neji.

"Did you see that!" said Tenten. "We just killed Orochimaru! We're awesome! I mean, how did you do that, Neji!?"

"I…" Neji paused. "I scanned his chakra network, and I noticed that his body had two hearts. One of them was physical and pumped the blood. But the chakra flow all came from the other, which didn't seem to have an organ associated with it.

"I think… I think that whatever we fought was a parasite within this woman. It was controlling her actions and spirit. It must have panicked when it realized how close I came to killing it. That's why we were able to get in the hits that killed it."

"Don't you get it, Neji!" said Tenten. "We've killed Orochimaru! He's like, kage level. We are the best genin ever."

"I do not think that was Orochimaru," said Neji. "At least, I hope not. Orochimaru was once human. That thing is an abomination."

"Well, whatever it was," said Lee, on his knees, "we are victorious." He pulled himself up and collapsed.

Neji kneeled by him. "Careful, Lee." He paused. "Where did you learn to use any of the Eight Gates?"

"Guy-sensei taught it to me," said Lee. "I was planning to use it to beat you." He sighed. "Now that plan is ruined."

"I am not complaining," said Neji, before looking at the corpse. He scanned it with his Byakugan. And then he froze. The black heart was still there and beating, even if the normal one was gone. It was summoning the remaining chakra within it. It formed what seemed an entirely new network within. "We've got to run now!"

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"Orochimaru is alive!" said Neji.

And then the woman's body arose. Her mouth opened wide, tearing the skin in her just and out of it, like a snake shedding its skin, came Orochimaru. He emerged from the corpse of the one he possessed, clad as he had been before. And he stepped out of it like a suit.

He was deadly calm.

"My," said Orochimaru calmly. "this is quite embarrassing. May I confess. In my entire career, in all my life, I've only ever come that close to death once long ago. It was when I was a child.

"And it's a ragtag collection of genin, only one of whom has a bloodline. If it were an Uchiha, I might find it tolerable. If it were sensei, I might find it endearing. If it were Anko, I'd feel a sense of pride and accomplishment.

"But really, two nobodies and a member of the branch family?" And then all remnants of tranquility shattered as a sword came out of his mouth. **"I'VE**** HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!**** I'll FIND SOME PARTICULARLY LASTING EXPERIMENTS TO PERFORM ON YOU, HYUGA! BUT THE REST OF YOU MICE CAN DIE NOW!"**

Neji knew he had to act now. Orochimaru had spent a lot of chakra on that technique. Which meant they might have a chance. Taking the stance, he began to form the movements for the technique he'd been working on. Even as he did, however, Orochimaru surged toward Lee. His blade was raised for the kill, and his tongue was hanging out like a beast.

He kicked off, spinning as he emitted all the chakra he had left in a desperate charge. Surging toward Orochimaru, he saw the Sanin's eyes widen in surprise. Orochimaru slowed, but too late. Neji caught him, unleashing his perfect defensive technique as an aggressive onslaught. The shield knocked Orochimaru's blade aside, and Neji slammed him backward.

But the shield also pushed Orochimaru beyond his reach. As he tried to unleash his gentle fist, he didn't have the range. Neji collapsed to his knees gasping. He'd thrown he'd had, and he had performed the technique successfully. But he hadn't accounted for the field. Orochimaru renewed his footing, scowled and kicked Neji in the face, sending him to the ground on his back. Lee was trying to stagger away, but Orochimaru was nearing him now. Tenten drew out a blade and chain and sent it to wrap around Orochimaru. With a flick of his wrist, Orochimaru sliced the weapon into ribbons. Then he raised his sword and smiled.

At that moment Neji saw nothing else.

Rising to his feet, he leaped, trying to interpose himself between the sword as it fell. He saw the sword shooting downward and felt agonizing pain as the sword was driven into his stomach. Reaching out, Neji caught the blade between his palms as he fell. He felt it wrench within him, and he heard himself scream. But he held his grip.

Tenten surged forward with a kick, only to be batted away by Orochimaru. The snake Sanin seemed calmer now. He took several steps back. "Very well, I suppose our engagement is nothing personal. If you are so keen to die together, who am I to prevent you?" He made a stance. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The flames surged toward, and Neji closed his eyes, waiting to feel the heat consume his flesh. But it didn't, even as he felt it, it faded. He opened his eyes and saw Guy-sensei standing there, knocking the flames away. He glanced back and gave a confident thumbs up.

"Well done you three," said Guy. "Now, just sit back and catch your breath. My wins over Kakashi are about to go up by one."

"More of you." hissed Orochimaru. "You've been far more trouble than I'd like to admit. Weren't you that nobody always performing idiotic training routines? I can't imagine your wins are very high?"

"Actually, I'm one higher at the moment," said Guy.

"Adorable," said Orochimaru. "Well, the contest is about to become moot. You were nobody back then. You had low chakra levels and no bloodlines. Your potential was determined from the day you were born. And I doubt you have the strength of character to cheat the system like myself."

"Your right," said Guy. "I don't have good chakra levels. And I've never had a bloodline. But I've got one advantage you'll never have, Orochimaru."

"Let me guess; the power of teamwork," said Orochimaru with scorn.

"No," said Guy. "I'm stronger than I was yesterday."

Orochimaru paused. "Well I must admit, that's a new one-" And then he was punched across the face and sent smashing through three trees. He caught himself on the last one and surged forward. But Guy-sensei was above him now. "What?!"

"And I was stronger then I was the day before," said Guy-sensei before dropkicking him.

Orochimaru was sent spinning through the air to rend a furrow in the ground with his fall. He tried to rise, but Guy-sensei descended. The Snake Sanin narrowly rolled away as a huge pit was smashed in the ground where Guy landed.

Making hand signs, Orochimaru unleashed a barrage of flames at where Guy had been a second before. But as the flames washed over the landscape, Guy landed behind him. Orochimaru whirled around with his sword, only for his hand to be caught. "And so are my students. Neji, Lee, and Tenten all have different levels of natural talent, but that isn't what defines them." His fist was driven deep into Orochimaru's stomach, and the Snake Sanin gasped. "What defines them is what they do with it. What they strive for fair and square. And yeah, some might call them failures." As Orochimaru reeled, Guy bitch slapped him across the clearing. "But that's what makes them strong. Every time they fail, they get better.

"People like you think that you're strong because you can cheat the system. You steal other's abilities and make it, so every score you get is top-notch. But whether you get caught cheating, or get away with it, doesn't matter."

Orochimaru rose and spun his sword around. Then he surged toward Guy's head on as Guy rushed to meet him. They passed each other, blade against karate chop.

"At the end of the day," said Guy, "you've earned a failing grade in ninja ethics."

Orochimaru took a step forward. And then blood poured from his shoulder as he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. It had all taken seconds. Guy gave a thumbs-up as his smile gleamed.

Then he rushed back to Neji. "Neji, Tenten, Lee, are you alright?"

For some reason, Neji hadn't noticed the sword in his stomach. Why not. He looked to the blade and realized that it hurt. It hurt a lot. He should be screaming, but mentally, he knew screaming wouldn't help. Tsunade came out of the trees with Shizune who ran up to him.

"Step back, Guy," said Tsunade. "As satisfying as it was to see Orochimaru taken down a peg I think I should take over." Many white-clad men and women rushed in.

"Tsunade," hissed Orochimaru, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Get over yourself," said Tsunade, "we're here to take care of the casualties. Guy, are you going to kill him?"

"No point," said Guy. "He's not worth the paperwork."

"What did you say?!" snarled Orochimaru, standing up, before collapsing and spitting out blood.

"I'm only one jonin of many," said Guy. "And I'm not a very impressive one on paper. All those stats and bingo books list me as a low chakra nobody. They don't account for hard work. Someone without any bloodlines is easily overlooked.

"Once word gets out that Orochimaru lost to me and a bunch of genin nobody is going to be joining the Sound. They'll all say you've lost your touch. And since the Sound is funded by ambitious men who only care about power, your funding is going to dry up soon enough."

"Get back here!" screamed Orochimaru, trying to rise again. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Then Tsunade karate chopped him on the back of the head. Orochimaru slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Shizune, I think I'd better handle this. He never would sit still for healing, even when we were kids."

Neji realized on some level that Shizune was kneeling over him. The sword had been removed, and he was being healed. So were the Sound Four and yet he was hardly aware. He could see all around him, in all directions, and yet he hadn't activated his Byakugan. Why?

Were those chakra networks? He could see them all, in greater detail than ever before.

"Lady Tsunade," said Shizune, "Neji's chakra is changing. I've never seen anything like this."

"Let me see," said Tsunade.

As Tsunade looked down at him, he no longer saw her face. Instead, he saw innumerable currents of chakra flowing through a mass of flesh. Soon he could see no one and nothing. The world around him was no longer a world. It was a mass of currents of chakra, flowing around him. He could hardly distinguish between colors.

And he couldn't turn it off.

"This can't be…" said Tsunade. "No Hyuga attained this since before the Leaf Village was founded."

Neji could not stop seeing chakra. He could not stop seeing his all directions. And his vision was widening larger and larger. Soon he could not longer make out people at all. The world was all around him.

He screamed, and everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I wasn't planning on having Orochimaru lose here. I was planning to have him be about to finish them off when Tsunade intervened and talked him out of it. As you can see, that didn't happen.

Let's get something out of the way here. There are two kinds of Naruto fights. There are fights in part one where skill is important. In part one if you did something stupid, even if you had more power, you could die horribly. Smart fighting and proper use of abilities was the key to victory.

From what I've heard, in part two that goes away. It becomes the standard my kung fu is stronger than your nonsense. That will never happen in my story. It will always be possible for a superior opponent to die if they get careless.

Orochimaru would have completely slaughtered his enemies if he'd taken them seriously. The thing is, he played around too much.

If there is one thing that could freak Orochimaru out, I think it's coming close to death. His entire shtick is becoming immortal. So coming close to death would freak him out. More importantly, Neji nearly killed him by stabbing the real thing. A host body is one thing, but Neji was stabbing the Orochimaru inside the host. This caused his freakout and subsequent blinding. Thus Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten were able to nearly kill him again. Then he underestimates Guy since on paper Guy is a nobody. Even so, I expect Orochimaru would have beaten Guy if he'd been fresh. But, of course, Orochimaru had just fought Anko and all the rest.

As for the second heart thing, that was my speculation. I haven't run into anything that contradicts it in the story so far. If there is, please tell me. I think that it's a missed opportunity that Orochimaru never fights a Hyuga. All kinds of opportunities for strategy could be done with his chakra network. But that's just me.

And as for the last part, Neji has just unlocked a new level of the Byakugan.

The Byakugan was established as an equal and opposite to the Sharingan. Then they just started added new abilities to the Sharingan so that the comparison made no sense. The comparison would make sense, however, if the Hyuga Clan had been incapable of unlocking it, which is the case here. And I'll explain why in the next chapter.


	23. Truth and Lies

**Chapter Twenty-three: Truth and Lies**

Tsunade was at work on Neji Hyuga. Tenten had only a few bruises and cracked ribs that were easily restored. Lee was hurt from his use of the Eight Gates, but the damage was straightforward to heal and could be left to Shizune. The Sound Four and Anko were being tended by her lesser medical ninja and were in remarkably good health. Except for Sakon and Ukon, who were very badly hurt. But they had regeneration, and the damage they had sustained was less complicated.

Orochimaru was just as complicated to heal as, Neji, if not more so. He had chakra exhaustion. He had been beaten to a pulp and had a chakra system Tsunade could not begin to understand. One that seemed to be in bad condition. As such, she had decided to put it off for last. Partially because she did not dare rush treating someone she did not understand. But mostly because Orochimaru really deserved to sit there and rot for a bit.

"Is Neji going, to be alright?" asked Tenten.

Tsunade frowned. "More than alright. He is recovering without my use of healing Jutsu. His body seems to be drawing in chakra from the surrounding region to stimulate cell growth. That's what concerns me, actually." Neji's eyes were not an ordinary Byakugan. They were shining with light when she examined them.

"But his eyes, do you know what happened?" asked Tenten.

Tsunade had a theory on the subject. "I believe it may be the Kyūseishu Byakugan."

"Kyūseishu Byakugan?" asked Tenten.

"The next level of the Byakugan," said Tsunade. "Before the Leaf Village came to be, the Hyuga Clan were feudal lords with influence over territories. When they joined the village, they maintained their rights. Technically they still hold the title.

"The founder of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuga, had access to a power called the Kyūseishu Byakugan. It did not take energy to maintain, and it remained in his eye perpetually. With 360 vision, no one was able to take him by surprise, and his ability to influence chakra was the stuff of legend. His perception of chakra was in-depth.

"It was said he could predict the movements of enemies before they even made plans to make them. He was never defeated in battle and died of old age. Only a few after him gained the Kyūseishu Byakugan, and none of them ever had the same mastery of it. The last of them died long before Hashishima and Madara came to power.

"And no Hyuga since has ever learned it. I thought it was a myth."

"Then why does no one know about this?" asked Tenten.

"The Hyuga Clan hates to admit weakness," said Tsunade. "It is a humiliation that no one has gained it. The method for achieving it was lost.

"What did Neji do before he got it? I'm sure Hiashi will want to know."

"The last thing he did was take a sword for Lee," said Tenten. "Maybe sacrificing yourself for someone else is the key."

"I can't believe for an instant that no Hyuga has performed an act of sacrifice in hundreds of years," said Tsunade. "The matter is worth considering, at least."

"I always wondered why the Byakugan was the equal of the Sharingan when the Sharingan had so many forms," said Tenten. "So Neji is going to be even more powerful when he wakes up?"

"Possibly," said Tsunade. "But this might not be cause for celebration. We have no idea what kind of effects this might have on him."

"Lady Tsunade!" called Shizune as she rushed down.

"Shizune, what is it?" asked Tsunade.

"We've finished our work on the wounded ninja," said Shizune. "The Sound Four should all make full recoveries. Anko is recovering, and with some chakra poured into her system; she is being restored."

Tsunade nodded. "Good." Then she noticed the frown on Tsunade's face. "Anything else?"

"There is one other thing, Milady," said Shizune. "I've examined Orochimaru's curse marks. It's my assessment that they are a potentially very dangerous risk to their health. If we could make contact with Jiraiya-"

"Shizune, you know as well as I do that we must remain neutral," said Tsunade. "If the Medical Ninja start taking sides, they will become targets. We heal. Leave the fighting to the Villages."

"I understand that Lady Tsunade," said Shizune. "But Orochimaru is presently unconscious and very near the Leaf Ninja. We might-"

"I'm ashamed of you for suggesting such a thing." snapped Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, Orochimaru isn't human anymore," said Shizune. "Did you see him? He is possessing the body of another person. And the Sound Four, their unique abilities couldn't have come naturally. These experiments are unholy.

"If Orochimaru were to die here, the Sound Village would cease to exist."

"And what happens next, Shizune?" asked Tsunade. "Every sellsword and rogue ninja in the lands has been flocking to the Sound Village. They view it as a place they can become powerful.

What happens to the Land of Rice Paddies when Orochimaru drops down dead? He can't have had a successor. Even if he could have, Orochimaru wouldn't care if the Sound Village sank into the sea. So long as it happened after he died.

"Those rogue ninja will become bandits. Far better organized than they were before. They could raze the whole place to the ground."

Shizune paused. "I know. Couldn't you… talk to Orochimaru. You were friends, weren't you?"

"We were," said Tsunade. "So I know him. Jiraiya and I were his friends, but we weren't people to him. Orochimaru doesn't see people; he sees animals who are usually intelligent. Even when he was with us, he had a cruel streak.

"I still can't believe he'd go so far, though."

And then there was a surge of brown. Tsunade looked up to see Anko rushing toward the unconscious Orochimaru with a knife. Tsunade surged forward and caught her in a lock. "Anko! Control yourself!"

"Let go of me!" snarled Anko. "I'll kill him at your feet-"

"He is under the protection of the medical core, and so are you!" said Tsunade. "Now calm down before I put you down for another week of treatment!" "He deserves to die." snarled Anko, black spots beginning to cover her body.

"Maybe he does, but plenty of people don't get what they deserve," said Tsunade, feeling her become stronger. "And I'm not going to let you destabilize the entire Ninja World so that you can settle a grudge."

"You…" Anko's voice went dark. "You abandoned the Leaf, just like him! You have no more right to live than him! I won't-" Then she let out a scream as the spots began to cover her body. Medical ninja came to bear her down.

"She's transforming!" said Shizune. "Sedate her quickly."

Anko was injected and then collapsed senseless to the ground. Tsunade wondered if she shouldn't have let her finish the job. There was a time months ago when she would have, but she had responsibilities now. Responsibilities she couldn't abandon because someone was a monster.

"This isn't good," said Tsunade. "We've got to get Orochimaru out of here before someone murders him. I'll take him away personally. Shizune, you handle things here." Kneeling down, she slung Orochimaru over her shoulder and surged through the trees.

In an isolated clearing, she set him down and began the work of restoring his injuries. Most of the work had already been done for her. His body had remarkable regenerative qualities and seemed to shift and change. Finally, she halted and stood up. She'd wait for him to begin waking, then leave.

After that, it wasn't her concern.

"Tsunade…" gasped Orochimaru as he pulled himself.

Tsunade looked back at him. "It's been a while since you sent those ninjas after me, hasn't it Orochimaru?"

"Not long enough." snapped Orochimaru.

"I've seen what you did to yourself," said Tsunade. "And to the poor women whose body you've infected. You're more a disease than a person at this point."

"Yes, well, sacrifices must be made," said Orochimaru. "She was wholly consensual, I assure you. All of them are."

"Consensual?" asked Tsunade, disgusted by the phrasing.

"Yes," said Orochimaru with a smile. "My servants compete for who will become my next host. It's a remarkable thing, the power of simple acts of kindness."

"You brainwash them." surmised Tsunade.

"So does the Leaf," said Orochimaru with a shrug. "I merely bring to the forefront what sensei ad Danzo keep hidden behind a facade of good publicity.'

"It isn't a facade," said Tsunade. "The ideals are real. The ANBU only do what is necessary for their village."

"Do you think it matters to the people we kill how we justify our actions?" asked Orochimaru flatly. "Dead is dead and the universe moves on as our corpses degrade into mush. Once you've left the world, that's it."

"Is that how you justify your atrocities on human beings?" asked Tsunade.

Orochimaru laughed. "Atrocities? Tsunade, would you call it an atrocity to obliterate a hive of insects? Human beings are cruel, vicious, hypocritical, and weak. They hide behind pretty words like 'teamwork' and 'friendship' and 'love.' But in the end, they are all defined by who they are on their worst day.

"On his worst day, dear Sensei ordered the slaughter of an entire clan. Every man, woman, and child. And then he left one survivor so he could recreate them as an asset. Even to a snake such as myself, the decision was cold. That's who he really is. Everything else is just a pretense.

"You can say it was necessary. You can claim they would have destroyed the village. But those are just excuses to hide from your true nature. I make no excuses, Tsunade. I embrace the heart of darkness that beats in every living thing. I have no regrets.

"What about you? Has a lifetime of drinking, gambling brought you to greater wisdom?"

"At least I'm not wearing the face of another human being," said Tsunade.

"Aren't you?" asked Orochimaru, rising to his feet. "You appear very beautiful for a person over fifty. Twenty years ago, you were one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. You had a mastery of healing jutsu that was unrivaled. That is still unrivaled.

"And the only thing you've achieved in that time is what I forced you to achieve.

"You are a shadow of what you once were, Tsunade. You have diminished as I evolved."

"You blocked the movement to create a medical core, Orochimaru!" snarled Tsunade. "Because of you, Dan is dead!" It had been right after he'd found out they were going out, right after Tsunade had rejected him. Orochimaru had spoken out against it, and that had been the thing that got it barred.

It was why Dan bled out on the battlefield while she desperately tried to save him with no Chakra.

But Orochimaru smiled. "Are you still hung up on that? It's been twenty years. And he had virtually no personality to speak of. He was more of a background person if you will. His most notable accomplishment in life was being your boyfriend and causing you to leave the village. I supposed he was moderately skilled at healing jutso, but becoming Hokage?

"How laughable.

I'd have killed him myself if he hadn't died in battle. Just like I killed Minato."

Tsunade went cold. She'd heard that name many times and almost as something that was gone. She almost didn't want to ask more. "What?"

"Oh yes, you weren't with us then." mused Orochimaru. "I meant the Fourth Hokage."

"He died sealing the Nine-tailed Fox," said Tsunade.

"And who do you think unsealed the Nine-tailed Fox?" asked Orochimaru. "His wife was the Jinchuuriki, and the seal became weakest during childbirth."

He'd done it. Orochimaru had unleashed the Nine-tailed Fox on the Leaf? Tsunade had gone back there after it happened to help with the reconstruction. She'd seen Orochimaru organizing security.

They'd drunk together and toasted the dead, and he'd almost seemed upset.

"You… you nearly destroyed your own village?" asked Tsunade.

"Of course," said Orochimaru.

"Why?!" asked Tsunade.

"Why not?" asked Orochimaru. "They wasted too much of my time for me to leave them in peace."

Was that really his motive? "Wasted time?" asked Tsunade. "Thousands died in that rampage in the surrounding countryside alone."

"And how many of those thousands would have ever lived in the first place if not for the Legendary Sanin?" asked Orochimaru. "The decision wasn't made in haste at all, Tsunade."

"But why?!" said Tsunade.

"I wanted to be Hokage someday," said Orochimaru with a smile.

Tsunade raised a fist to strike him and hardly controlled herself. "You son of a bitch!"

"I am quite serious," said Orochimaru. "I remember being taught by sensei, alongside you and Jiraiya. Throughout it, throughout all my life, I've found that there was something wrong with me. I don't understand what it was. Perhaps something missing from my soul, or a piece of my mind that was twisted by trauma.

"I don't even remember the faces of my parents.

"It doesn't matter.

"What matters is that I did want to be like you and Jiraiya. I wanted to feel good when people thanked us for saving their villages. I wanted to feel horror when I looked at piles of rotting bodies. I was curious to know what it was like.

"That's how I first began my investigation into science. I wanted to understand what we are made of, what humans are, so I could find what was wrong with me. And in the meantime, I tried to fit in. Oh, I had mocking commentary for grieving widows, but I was always very careful not to cross the line. I never used live experiments; I had to rob morgues instead. Or take animals and use them instead.

"Years of work were put into projects that could have taken months. And all the while, I did missions and saved people. I did everything I could to please Sensei and more.

"And in the end, he decided to pass down the mantle, at last, he passed me over for and inexperienced prodigy, Minato. Jiraiya recommended him, and Sensei took a liking to him. All those years wasted so I could be passed over by him.

"So I stopped trying to care.

"I decided at that moment that I was going to kill Sensei. In truth, I didn't have anything against Minato. He was a compromise candidate, a charismatic puppet who could smile. But when Jiraiya mentioned the Jinchuuriki, would be giving birth I saw my chance. In other circumstances I would never be able to break it, seals have never been my primary skillset. But I was able to unleash the Fox myself while it was weakened.

"I had expected Sensei to die, sealing it or some such nonsense. Either that or that the Fox would destroy the village entirely. I never even considered that Minato would do it instead of out of some idiotic sense of duty. He left his own son all alone in the world without a mother or father, hated by all those around him. All so he could force Sensei to become Hokage against.

"The worthless little rodent didn't even appreciate the job he'd stolen right out from under me. And he was such an ingrate about it, that he denied Sensei the chance to die well. Instead, he took all the glory and left his only remaining family an ostracized outcast.

"In the end, Minato was just as twisted I was. He was just too stupid to stay in the game. But soon his son will be mine. The seeds have already been planted, and the Nine-tailed Fox is very cooperative."

This time Tsunade did punch him. He slammed against the tree and slumped to the ground. Tsunade turned around and staked off in disgust.

"My, what inappropriate behavior for a neutral party," said Orochimaru behind her.

"You're on your own!" snarled Tsunade.

* * *

Listeners would be well advised to remember that Orochimaru was a liar. One who combined truth and falsehood with a perfect combination. It was nearly impossible to pick out the truth. Even his closest subordinates rarely got the full truth from him.

Sometimes Orochimaru would be absolutely truthful about what he did and why. He'd say it with a straight face, and they'd disbelieve him. Then sometimes he'd lie with the same face, and they'd believe him because they knew how he told the truth.

It was an entertaining game and one he used to his advantage.

He rose up from where he lay with a smile. Messing with Tsunade's head had put him in a far better mood. And it became better still as the Sound Four landed around him, looking terrified.

"Lord Orochimaru?" asked Tayuya, who unfortunately had found a change of clothes. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, Tayuya," said Orochimaru. "And I must congratulate you four on a job well done."

"What?" said Sakon.

"But we lost," said Jirobo.

"You can lose a battle and still win the war," said Orochimaru, turning around. "Things are in motion."

"Then you mean you deliberately threw the match against that ninja?" asked Kidomaru.

Orochimaru froze as he remembered being pummeled senseless, completely unable to respond. "…Of course."

"See, I told you Jirobo," said Kidomaru triumphantly. "Lord Orochimaru would never be so effortlessly clobbered."

"I did think the display was way too fucking pathetic ever to be real," said Tayuya.

"Yes, I'm good at acting, now quiet." snapped Orochimaru. And he stalked off.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakon.

"To the nearest bar," muttered Orochimaru, "I need a drink." He'd been clobbered by a team of genin and a jonin with no bloodline. Unless his story about the Nine-tails worked out, it could be bad for his reputation.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lord Orochimaru, how did you make allies with the Nine-tailed fox?" asked Sakon.

"I didn't," said Orochimaru, feeling pleased.

"What?" said Jirobo. "But you said-"

"Half of what I said was a pack of lies," said Orochimaru. "Some of the best lies I've ever told. I did unleash the Nine-tailed Fox, that much is true. But I have no special control over Jinchuuriki. I shouldn't have as much interest in the Uchiha Clan if I did. A large part detailing my scheming is also absolute nonsense.

"No, I merely went in and disrupted the ritual on a whim."

"A fucking whim?" asked Tayuya.

"Yes." said Orochimaru as they left the forest behind. "I remember I was eating lunch with Jiraiya and he was insisting that it was my turn to pay the bill. It annoyed me, and I decided that I'd like to ruin his life. He mentioned offhand that his student's wife was giving birth in a guarded location. I thought to myself that Minato would be nearby, so if I unleashed the Nine-tailed Fox, he'd almost certainly die. That would leave the position open.

"So while Jiraiya was talking I wrote up my plan on a napkin and acted on it later that night. Things worked out well. By the time the sun came up the village was in ashes, Minato was dead, and I had a much more important job.

"But of course, Sensei passed me over again and instead took the position himself. I think that was the point I really decided to kill him, actually. Picking Minato was one thing. But picking himself when I was available was telling me I'd never hold the position.

"I took the insult personally." They came to a bar. Orochimaru reached into his pocket and found his wallet was gone. "…I appear to have lost my wallet in the fight. Do you have any?"

"Jirobo keeps the funds," said Sakon. "We used to divide them up evenly but Tayuya-"

"Shut the fuck up, Sakon!" snapped Tayuya. "I only spent it all once!"

"Don't swear in front of Lord Orochimaru," said Jirobo.

"And you can go fu-" began Tayuya.

"Wallet." hissed Orochimaru.

Jirobo drew out a wallet and handed it to Orochimaru. He took it. "Thank you. Don't follow me in. I'm sure you can find your way back to the village on your own."

Orochimaru wasn't going to spend any of this on their drinks. They could hold the place up when he was gone. He'd need all of this money to get drunk. The problems that came with super regeneration.

* * *

Anko was counting out several bills from an unfamiliar wallet when Guy found her. She looked… happy. Not the bloodthirsty smile she often wore. Not her laidback style, it was a childlike sort of happiness. She was actually humming to herself.

Somehow that disturbed Guy. He liked his friends embracing their youth. But something about this was off. She'd been trying to murder Orochimaru moments ago, and now she was fine. "Anko, are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm great," said Anko, looking up with a smile. Her eyes were bright, and somehow, innocent.

"Are you sure?" said Guy. "You took quite a beating."

"I'm fine," said Anko. "Watching Orochimaru-sensei get thrashed on that scale was satisfying."

"Orochimaru-sensei?" asked Guy. Just why would she call him that? She hadn't in years?

"Oh that," said Anko. "I guess the curse mark must have thrown my emotions out of whack. Anyway, I've got to find a ship." And she stood up. "Hey, do you think a ninja could run all the way across the sea to the Land of the Moon?"

"Well I managed it in a marathon once," said Guy, "but one ought to take proper precautions. Running on likes is different from seas."

"Great!" said Anko, standing up. "I'll try it!

"My students will be in the Land of the Moon. Dosu is going to deviate from mission parameters if left unescorted." She paused,as if struggling with something, then it was washed away. "What about you? Are you continuing on?"

Guy shrugged. "I would, but Neji is in a bad way. He still hasn't woken up yet, and Lady Tsunade believes he should be given proper medical treatment. Lee's use of the Eight Gates had strained his body to the breaking point. And Tenten has used all of her ammunition.

"I'm proud of my students, but they're completely unfit to travel, let along fight. Lady Tsunade has agreed to transport us to the Leaf, and for that, we're in her debt. Though she says, she has some business to discuss with the Third Hokage as well."

"Sorry to hear that," said Anko, looking disappointed. "Still, I'd say you've earned a bit of rest."

Guy decided he ought to get back in his groove. If Anko wanted to take on a more youthful approach, more power to her. He gave a thumbs up. "That's right. It's been an honor fighting by your side. Give those youthful ninja my regards."

"No problem," said Anko, returning the thumbs up. "Dosu's made a great escape this time. We'll see how long that lasts." Then she ran off.

Guy wondered if the fight had knocked some screws loose in Anko. Well, he'd had a few screws knocked out himself once or twice, and it worked out fine for him. So he turned and walked back to his team — the sun fell beyond the horizon.

Today had been a good day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I've come to realize that Team Guy has become the secondary protagonists to both this fic and the Hunt for Tsunade. The climactic confrontation ends up not involving the main protagonists. They literally walk offset while the B team gets all the action. Which was, of course, their entire plan.

Of course Dosu, Kin and Zaku are still the main protagonists. Their decisions drive the plot, and they are our primary protagonists. And the plan worked perfectly. Ironically, however, the outcome still concerns them. If Team Sound were victorious here, we'd see very different events play out in the Land of the Moon.

Of course, that is a subject for another story. I've decided to call this one a wrap. After all, most of the characters have reached a good stopping point for their arcs. Plus the core conflict was resolved. The fic is about Dosu and company escaping the grip of the Leaf Village, and they've done that. So now I'll move on to something else.

That said, I do not think the next fic will revolve around Dosu, Kin and Zaku. I like them, but well-known well known characters. I get the sense that people are more interested in some of the other protagonists anyway. Of course, I mean to complete their arc. But it may happen as part of another characters story, if you will.

I may catch up with Zabuza next. Or continue the Naruto storyline. Alternatively, continuing Neji's storyline seems a good idea, since that has a lot of urgency to it.

As for Orochimaru's story, I won't say whether it is true or false. I will say, however, that I find it entirely in character for Orochimaru. I could easily see him unleashing the Nine-tailed Fox on his home purely to spite Sarutobi. Plus, he clearly has some skill with sealing, so he might be able to pull it off in the right circumstances.

Think about it? Why does Orochimaru hold a grudge against Sarutobi? Is it for not killing him after he was performing experiments that should have gotten him the death sentence? I don't buy it. No, the most logical reason Orochimaru would want Sarutobi dead is being stepped over for Minato.

That said, I also find it perfectly in character for Orochimaru to make the whole thing up out of whole cloth just to troll Tsunade, then come up with a justification for it later. Orochimaru is nothing if not willing to act contrary to his own interests for his own amusement.

Actually, I'm not sure which it is. If you have suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them.


End file.
